Mockingbird
by Acherona
Summary: Life post-war was supposed to be good, simple and calm. New house, new life…in more ways than one. Harry had never expected to end up a knocked up teen cliché. Why can't anything ever go his way? Support though, can come from the most unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**AN:** _Another new fic from us. This was actually written years ago but I'm only now cleaning it up and beginning to post it. This work includes m-preg so if that is not your cup of tea, please it the back button quickly. __Otherwise, please enjoy._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter One.**_

Blue eyes blinked open blearily as sunlight prodded their owner awake and his head pounded like someone had taken a hammer to it. Dear Merlin why was it that getting Harry drunk meant he'd had to get drunk as well and wake up with a hangover. He looked over at the sleeping brunette curled against him and smirked. It was worth the hangover; he'd be collecting a pot of galleons for having won the bet not to mention Harry wasn't half-bad a lay. He shifted and shoved Harry off the bed maliciously so he could have his sheets to himself.

Harry awoke when his hip was introduced to the floor painfully. His head throbbed, his arse throbbed and it felt like something had crawled into his mouth and died. He only remembered flashes of the night before but he did remember that he hadn't gone to bed alone. He rose so that he could look at his bed partner. "Oi, keep those long limbs under control. You pushed me out of bed." Harry's voice was scratchy and it felt a bit awkward even talking to Ron now after what they had done.

"That was the point." Ron gave the brunette an irritable look, "You don't belong here anymore Potter. Go back down to the dungeons with the rest of the snakes." It stuck in Ron's craw badly that, when they'd all been resorted for this repeat of seventh year, Harry had been put into Slytherin. Here was someone he'd considered a friend for nearly eight years and all the time he'd been a snake in disguise. An Ice Prince of one too since he constantly turned down people asking for dates or even just a one-off. They were eighteen, weren't they suppose to be nothing but hormones and sex drive?

Green eyes widened in confusion. Harry couldn't really take in what Ron, what his best friend was telling him. "What are you on about? You're still not on about the House thing are you?" He knew Ron had been upset when he was resorted into Slytherin even though he couldn't understand it. After the war and everything that had happened, House belonging and rivalry seemed so petty and unimportant. People were people and Harry was tired of being categorized. "What are you saying Ron?" A lump that had nothing to do with his hangover started to form in his stomach.

"What I have to spell it out for you?" The redhead didn't bother to ever lift up to address Harry. "You're not one of us anymore. The only reason I got you drunk and fucked you is because Dean and Seamus started a betting pool on who could get the 'Savior' in their bed. I fucked you so I won and there's no reason for you to stick around." He rolled over and presented Harry with his back, "You know where the door is."

Harry's throat closed up and it felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. This was Ron Weasley, his best friend in the world saying these things. A bet...Seamus and Dean...People he'd lived with for six years and known for almost eight. How could they do this? Harry was still Harry, he hadn't changed, he still considered himself their friend. It hurt. Feeling very naked Harry quickly gathered his clothes, jumping into his trousers without bothering with underwear or socks, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Harry waited by the door for a moment, hoping that Ron would turn around and tell him that it was only a bad joke, that they were still best friends and that last night never had happened. Ron didn't move though and  
Harry got out of the room as quickly as he could without tripping over his own feet. Luckily it was still very early and he hoped to make it back to his room where he could lick his wounds in private without anyone witnessing his walk of shame.

Draco Malfoy was having a good morning; well he was having a good school year so far actually. His father had somehow managed to come out of the debacle of being branded a Death Eater smelling like a rose so Draco's own status was restored in society, he was studying under his godfather with the promise of an apprenticeship, and with the Dark Lord's demise all the 'new' marks had faded so he was no longer branded. The only fly in his personal ointment was, as always, Harry Potter. When all the eighteen year old students returned to complete their seventh year after the missed year there had been a re-sorting and though most were returned to their original houses some had been put into another. Potter had been shuffled into Slytherin which meant Draco couldn't make Potter's life difficult anymore, though verbal potshots weren't disallowed thank mercies.

That was just a minor annoyance though as Potter seemed more than happy to avoid all of Slytherin house. He did his work in the common room next to the huge window that turned Black Lake into Slytherin's personal aquarium, ate his meals at the far end of the table, spent most of his time in the library, and slept with the bed curtains spelled closed and impervious. So Draco really didn't have to deal with the bloody Boy-Who-Lived as a rule.

Right now though he was returning from a night of gathering potion ingredients with his godfather and was looking forward to sleeping for half of the Sunday. He rounded a corner and stopped short, a pale brow rising as he spotted Potter rounding the opposite corner. "Well this is a surprise. Out for a night time stroll Potter?"

Of course. Of course luck couldn't smile on him even once and let him get back to his room and his bed without anyone seeing him. And of course it had to be Malfoy of all people. Harry knew how he looked with his hair in even more disarray than usual, his shirt barely buttoned and with his socks and shoes in his hands. "I could ask you the same Malfoy." Harry didn't meet the blonds' eyes. He just wanted to get away from him, get to bed, pull the blankets over his head and sleep the day away so he wouldn't have to think about what had happened.

Well that was odd. Potter was not the type to avoid his gaze during verbal sparring, quite the contrary. The bottle green eyes usually glared with the force of a killing curse. "Oh nothing quite so interesting as you apparently got up to. Your hair is even more of a disgrace than usual and your clothes," his disdainful sniff was eloquent, "So who was the lucky girl that got into the wizarding world's intrepid hero's pants?"

He couldn't do this, Harry's stomach churned and he was about to be sick. "Not now Malfoy...Just not now." He pushed his way past the smirking blond and rushed towards the bathroom before he made even a bigger fool of himself and threw up on Malfoy's patented leather shoes.

Both Draco's eyebrows rose up and he watched Harry flee. Now that was interesting and very out of character. He pursed his lips as he recognized the peculiar gait to Potter's near run. It was almost a limp and a limp coupled with the rumpled appearance meant that Potter had been with another man and had been the one on the bottom. From the brunette's reaction he didn't think the morning after had gone well and he found himself curious. What could get Harry Potter to act so beaten when the Dark Lord himself hadn't been able to cow him?

He'd have to watch Potter more closely and see if he could figure anything out.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I can't believe you really pulled it off." Dean glanced over at the Slytherin table where Harry sat on his own eating breakfast quietly. "Congratulations mate; you really have balls of brass." He leaned over to shake Ron's hand. "I'm never fond of parting with money but in this instance it's really worth it...So tell us, how was the savior of the wizarding world in the sack?"

Ron grinned, gripping Dean's hand. "He's not half bad but I've had better."

A few seats down the table Neville twitched in disgust. He'd love to knock Ron's smirk right off his freckled face and remind Ron about everything Harry had done for him but he couldn't risk the others defending the bastard. He had to live with them for the next several months and he didn't need to be put into the hospital.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco watched the Weasel crowing and bragging though he couldn't quite hear him. His gaze fell on Potter again and he noticed how the brunet was hunching tighter into himself the louder the Weasel got. Never let it be said that a Malfoy can't add two and two and come up with the proper number. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his morning cocoa. It figured that the little red haired idiot would be the one Potter let into his pants.

It sucked. Harry stared into his oatmeal, having lost his appetite completely. He'd kind of hoped that Ron had been lying, that only he felt that Harry had no place with his old friends any longer but the way his friends...His former friends acted, patting Ron's back and shaking his hand proved that it wasn't so. They really had bet on who could fuck him first, well wasn't that just bloody brilliant? Harry couldn't wait for the school year to be over, he would leave...Maybe go to France or America, somewhere where no one knew who he was.

Up at the head table Severus Snape, looking particularly bitchy today, eyed Ronald Weasley with thinly veiled disdain. He'd heard about that foul bet from a group of fourth years who'd been discussing putting their savings in the pot during potions class and it quite honestly turned his stomach. He was not in any way a noble or chivalrous sort of man but by Merlin this went against even his own loose code. Betraying a friend for money, it was disgusting.

"Sappy?" Tiny hands pulled on pitch black robes. "Sappy up!"

"Sorry, sorry." Remus Lupin came and swept his son up in his arms. "As soon as I take my eyes from him he finds his way to you. I apologize." Remus took his seat at the table with Teddy on his lap. Coming back to Hogwarts as DADA professor was a good thing. He couldn't stay at the cottage after Dora's passing and living at Grimmauld was out of the question even though Harry had given him permission. He saw and felt Sirius in every room there. Coming back to Hogwarts felt right. "What's going on? You seem in a particularly sourly mood today."

Severus looked over at the werewolf and the currently green haired and pouting toddler in Lupin's arms that was peering at him in fascination. He didn't know why but Teddy Lupin was positively enamored of him when all others turned tail and fled before his infamous deadpan stare. He wasn't entirely certain how to deal with the child, especially not now that he was utterly unable to truly hold a grudge against Teddy's father. Remus Lupin had found him, bleeding to death and poisoned in the Shrieking Shack and had set aside any dislike to stop the bloodflow and get him to St. Mungos before he was too far gone. It was difficult for him to be hostile to Lupin now. The man had never deliberately taken any action against him, he'd simply done nothing to stop James and Sirius, and he'd saved his life. Free of the trappings of his life at two madmens' beck and calls he found it nigh impossible to hold on to his old grudges.

He took a sip of his coffee and flicked a glance at Potter, then to Weasley, and then back to Lupin, pondering how best to answer. If he told Lupin the truth they might well be cleaning up bits of student from the hallway as he knew the werewolf considered Harry as much his cub as the toddler in Lupin's lap. "I was recalling some blatant stupidity that will likely have far reaching consequences. It's a distasteful thought."

"Stupidity is always distasteful, and there's _always_ consequences." Remus answered softly, still feeling the need to apologize for how he had acted, or rather not acted back in school but he knew that Severus would not appreciate it. He turned his eyes on his squirming son and tried to get a bib on him before he gave him his breakfast. Teddy was not liking the idea and held out his arms towards Snape pleadingly. "Go Sappy...Pwease!"

Snape eyed the child warily, once again at a complete loss of what to do as the toddler squirmed and kicked and wriggled in his father's arms, preventing Lupin from eating. A brow twitched and he felt certain he'd regret it but he found himself opening his mouth and saying, "If you think it will settle him down so that you may actually eat, I suppose I could be amiable enough to his presence on my lap until you are finished with your meal."

Remus raised an eyebrow but handed his son over quickly before Snape changed his mind. The chance to eat a meal in relative peace was too tempting to give up. "Thank you, I'll eat quickly."

Teddy cooed happily and stretched his chubby, little body so that he could plant a wet kiss on the tip of Snape's long, crooked nose before settling down in Snape's arms being perfectly still and good.

Back at the Slytherin table Draco simply couldn't contain the amused snort at the sight of his dour godfather rubbing baby spit from the end of his unfortunate nose before proceeding to stare at and be stared at by young Teddy Lupin. He had to admit, his little cousin was an astonishingly cute brat. His attention was brought back to the Gryffindor table when the Weaselette whacked her brother over the head with a platter of bacon before storming out in a fury.

Ron rubbed the top of his head and frowned at Ginny's exit. Bloody hell what was that about. He knew she still carried a bit of a torch for Harry but you'd think knowing that Harry would rather take it than give it would put that flame out so what reason did she have to hit him so hard? He shook his head and went back to eating, wondering absently where Hermione was before brushing that question off. She'd probably slept in after another one of her massive study sessions.

"So it's true then. I must admit I didn't really believe it." Pansy leaned close to Draco and crossed her legs elegantly, liking the way the silk stockings felt against her skin. She might have been forced to don the school uniform for an extra year but she would not give up on her underwear or shoes. The killer heels she wore at the moment were clear proof of that. She watched Harry finish his breakfast in record time and hurry out of the Great Hall. "Bloody Weasel, I never liked him."

"Mmm," Draco nodded, "a rather small fish always playing at being bigger than what he is. It appears that he'll be making things unpleasant for Potter." The blond couldn't quite stifle the tiny stirring of pity on Potter's behalf but it was almost insignificant in the grand scheme of his emotions. He looked over at the girl who'd been his partner in crime for longer than either could remember. "Speaking of unpleasant, are the idiots still bothering you about your suggestion to hand Potter over last year?"

"It's nothing." Pansy picked up her teacup and took a sip. "The day I let idiots like them get to me is the day you can wrap me in yellow and call me a Hufflepuff." Potter himself had forgiven her for what she'd said in a moment of weakness and fear but the cronies who'd abandoned the boy wonder hadn't and they let her know it every chance they got. She didn't care though; at least that was what she told herself. She was meant for bigger and better things and school wouldn't last forever. "What can you expect from someone who literally fucks his best friend over for money?"

"Not much that's certainly true. If he or the others pull anything nasty though, my lethal friend, let me know so I can join the fun in teaching them a lesson in what real friends do." He snorted, "Gryffindors like to style themselves as the loyalist house after Hufflepuff but look at them. Making bets about the one who saved their hides," he tsked, "give me the snake pit any day over the lion's den."

"You won't hear any arguments from me." Pansy tapped the edge of her teacup with perfect, crimson colored nails. "Speaking of lions though, that one has filled out rather nicely don't you think?" She nodded towards the head table where the new transfiguration professor ate his breakfast. "Wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

Draco looked up at where Percy Weasley sat talking with Professor Sprout and nodded, "Certainly not what I expected no. I rather thought he'd remain gangly but he did indeed fill out." Draco studied the newest professor, taking in the broader than expected frame and the face that no longer was obscured by a pair of old glasses. "The sixth and seventh years are already making seduction noises. It's rather funny."

"It will certainly make the school year amusing. I look forward to seeing these seduction attempts." She scrunched up her little nose. "He's become fit but seducing him, becoming one of the red army...Certainly nothing for me." Pansy gave an exaggerated shudder. "I like my men a little less...Freckly."

Draco gave her a teasing look, "Less freckly and with a green thumb perhaps?"

"Perhaps, I admit to nothing." Pansy gave a slow, wicked smile and looked across the hall at the tall, dark haired young man sitting a bit away from the rest of his Dormmates. "It's another lion who has certainly grown into his roar, that much I can say."

"Ah but is he as loyal as the rest of his housemates or does he hold himself to a higher standard is the question my dear Pansy. Only the best for you, no second rate pretenders."

"Aren't you sweet?" She poked the Slytherin prince in his ribs. "I don't know about his character yet but you know me Dray, I will have plenty of fun finding out. Now be a good boy and eat up, we don't want to be late for class."

"Perish the thought milady." He smirked and resumed nibbling on his toast, his mind going back to Potter curiously.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Two.**_

It was late afternoon and Draco was sitting in his favorite tree watching Harry Potter. It had grown to be a habit of late, watching Potter. He didn't even try to get to know the other snakes even after being in their house for a solid three months, two since the Weasel had shown his true, quite foul, colors. Instead Potter seemed to content himself with the Lovegood girl and occasional visits from Granger though those were stilted and stiff and the bushy haired Gryffindor was always rushed as if on a timetable. It was like she'd made a schedule and slotted 'Time with Harry' in a rigid little box. Not only ridiculous but not any real definition of friendship Draco could recognize. Longbottom he'd seen catching Harry's eye from time to time and sending him an apologetic smile before ducking his head once more and avoiding his former dorm-mates, especially among the current. If Draco surmised correctly then Longbottom was trying not to rock his boat but still wanted to show Potter some support though it wasn't much worth speaking about. Lovegood though, for all her flighty dreaming, remained the single solid, steady presence beside Harry.

Every afternoon she and Potter would come out by the lake, Lovegood would toss the squid sausages while both of them would ramble. It was the only time these days he ever saw Potter smile.

Harry leaned against the trunk of an old gnarly tree, watching Luna feed the giant squid and talk nonsense with the huge lake monster. This time with Luna it was the one time during the day he could relax, word had apparently spread and now Harry was either met with smirks or pitying looks where ever he went in school. He felt wind up and tired all the time, not once in his battles with Voldemort had he felt this bad. If it hadn't been for Luna Harry would have packed up and left, exams be damned.

Luna kept up her inane chatter knowing it brought comfort to her friend. She wasn't given to wishing ill on anyone but if there was anyone she wished would get attacked by real Nargles it was Ron Weasley. She liked every other Weasley family member but Ron truly was a weasel and not even the cute kind. She tossed the last of the sausages in and went to sit next to Harry. "You look peaked Harry; you're not suffering from a spinglesnort infestation are you?" She put her hand on his brow, testing his temperature.

"No infestation, spinglesnort or otherwise." Harry smiled, grabbed the hand on his forehead, squeezing it gently. "I'm fine Luna, just a bit tired, even with silencing spells Theodore Nott snores like a full on thunderstorm." He reached up and stroked a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear. "I promise I am well, nothing to worry about."

"But I do worry," she took his hand and studied his palm and the lines crossing it, "You were my first friend and you're still my most precious one and I hate seeing you treated so badly."

"I have you don't I? Who needs anyone else when they have luminous Luna's friendship?" Harry smiled but he was aware that it was a strained smile. It had been two months but it wasn't getting any easier. No matter how much Harry tried not to care he missed his friends and how the way it used to be.

"But an orchid needs more than moonlight to grow, it needs sunshine and water and bark to sink its roots into." She squeezed his hand, her finger tracing one odd little line on his palm that hadn't been there the last time she'd studied it.

"I don't know Luna, maybe the night and the darkness is where I belong after all." He closed his hand around hers and turned it so that he could place a kiss on her knuckles. "Come on now, it's time to get back to the castle, homework waits for no one." That was probably the only upside to everything that had happened. Harry's grades were way up and he did well in all of his classes, surprisingly even potions. Since there was an odd number of students he was mostly left alone instead of pairing up with someone and as it was now Harry was just as happy to be on his own. He got up from his place on the ground and reached out to help Luna up when the world twisted and turned around him and he had to sit down again and close his eyes.

"Harry!" Luna supported him, all the dreamy air about her gone as she cupped his face in her hands, taking note of the cold and clammy feel of his skin, "Tell me what you feel? Don't try to soften it either."

"Dizzy, tired...weak." Harry blinked rapidly to try and turn the world straight again. "I'm sure I only need a dreamless sleep draught and a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain again."

"No Harry, I want you to see Madam Pomfrey. I know you hate the hospital wing but we should make sure you're not sick and get her opinion before you take any potions." She pet his hair gently. "Please? For me?"

He gave her a half hearted glare. "You know I can't refuse when you ask me like that." Harry sighed. "Fine, we'll go see Poppy but I reserve the right to rub your cute little nose in it when she confirms that nothing is wrong." He stood up again, taking it slower this time until he was sure his legs would actually carry him.

She looped her arm through his to help support him so it just looked like friends walking through the halls and started leading him toward the infirmary.

Draco slipped out of his tree and began following them silently, disillusioning himself and slipping along after them. He didn't know why but his heart had leaped up into his throat when Potter had wobbled and he'd nearly jumped out of the tree to check on him, would have if Lovegood hadn't been there. What in the name of Merlin had prompted that reaction?

Harry was relieved to notice that there weren't many people out and about in the halls so late in the afternoon. Those who weren't in class were busy studying or enjoying their time off, Harry really didn't care what they were up to, he was only thankful he didn't have to deal with them and their looks.

It was almost strange walking the familiar corridor to the infirmary, since Harry hadn't even bothered to try out for Quidditch after the re-sorting and Voldemort was dead and gone there hadn't been a reason for him to go to Poppy. Harry didn't think there was a reason now either but he couldn't say no to the only person who treated him like before and stood by him. He pressed the heel of his hand to his stomach as they knocked on the door and stepped inside Poppy's domain. Even though he didn't really have an appetite these days, his stomach still felt bloated and upset.

Draco managed to slip in just behind them before the door closed and hid in a curtained alcove beside Potter's 'official' bed to listen in. He freely admitted to himself about being insatiably curious about what had Potter looking like hell and nearly falling on his face. He also took pride in the fact that he was sneaking around to discover what was going on and listened raptly as Pomfrey came out, heaved a sigh and set about examining Potter after getting a brief explanation. He nodded at the general diagnostic spells she cast and then his brows lifted when she cast another, highly specialized diagnostic spell and Potter's lower abdomen glowed a soft white before turning a pastel blue.

Poppy tapped her wand against her palm and debated on how to tell the young man in front of her what the spell had just revealed. "Mr. Potter did you take the advanced sexual education class in sixth year or did you, like most other muggle raised students, choose to forgo it?"

"I didn't take it." Harry watched Poppy closely, knowing something was up but not knowing what it was. "My mind was on other things back then and the advanced sexual education class seemed like a waste of time to be honest."

"I understand but one of the subjects in that class is rather pertinent to your condition." She summoned a book and opened it to a particular page before handing it to him, "You see Harry in the wizarding world the reason we are not biased against alternate sexuality is because wizards are able to conceive and carry a baby to term should they be sufficiently powerful and you are the most powerful wizard our world has seen since the days of the founders." She let him look at the book and would allow him to come to the conclusion on his own.

Luna hopped up to sit on the bed next to Harry, her hand resting on his shoulder to offer silent comfort as his mind worked.

Harry stared at the page of the book without seeing anything, the letters only floated in front of him as his brain struggled to take in what Poppy was telling him. He couldn't be pregnant...He just _couldn't_. Men didn't get pregnant; it was against the laws of nature, that's what Harry had always been taught. Not to mention that, no child should come into being from what had happened between him and Ron. A child should come from love. Harry had never been in love with Ron but ever since school started he had felt as if his best friend was slipping away. When he'd had some alcohol in his bloodstream he had clung to Ron with everything he had and apparently this was his punishment.

"I can't be pregnant." Harry turned pleading eyes on Poppy, hoping she would agree with him even though he knew better.

The woman met his eyes, wishing she could tell him otherwise but it wouldn't help him in the slightest, "I'm sorry Harry but you _are_ pregnant. I know that this is far, _far_ from an ideal situation but you have options."

Luna's arm slipped around his shoulders and she squeezed him comfortingly.

Without thinking about it his hand splayed out over his lower abdomen even as he leaned against Luna, trying to soak up some of her strength. "Options?" Harry needed to hear them though he figured he already knew what those options were.

"You can carry to term and either keep it or give it up for adoption. There is also a magical procedure that can transfer it from you to a woman, it would still be yours genetically but legally it would be hers and that option requires the erm sire to sign over his parental rights. And you could abort the fetus." Poppy didn't use the term baby so as not to create an emotional connection to the baby before he made his decision.

Honestly none of the options seemed very tempting. Harry didn't know if he was ready to have a child, with the fucked up childhood he'd had he would probably be a crap parent. Adoption...Well again his thoughts went back to his own childhood, what if his baby went to people like the Dursleys? People who didn't love it. Also Harry didn't know how that would work...With the blood adoption he'd gone through with Sirius' blood after the war. The child he was carrying was the next Black heir. Harry already knew he would never be able to do the magical transference thingie, knowing his child was carried and born to someone else...No, he couldn't handle that and he didn't think he's be able to terminate it either. Harry just didn't know what to do.

"Do I...Do I have to decide now?" Harry asked, wincing when he realized he would have to speak to Ron. He did not look forward to that conversation.

"Of course not." Poppy moved to get a set of fourteen potions and some pamphlets for the eighteen year old. "You can take as much time to think things over as you need Harry. Until you make your decision though I want you to take one of these potions each morning. Come see me for more when they run out. Also you need to eat more regularly and sleep at least eight hours each day."

Taking the pamphlets Harry nodded quietly. The food he could do something about but he was worried about the sleeping. He hadn't been able to sleep very well before this and he didn't think his rest would become more restful now that he did know what was growing inside him. "I'll do my best Poppy." It was the best he could offer.

The medi-witch gave him a reassuring smile, "Then you're free to go for now. Miss Lovegood help look after him will you?"

"Of course. The last thing we want is for the Nargles to start swarming around him." Luna nudged Harry off the bed and towards the door.

Draco moved out of the curtained alcove and dogged the two's steps as they left the infirmary. Once out of the hospital wing he stopped following them and headed for the Slytherin common room. He wasn't about to tell the snakes that Potter was up the duff but he was going to impress upon them that it was important that they make sure no one harmed him physically. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette thorn in his side. First he was betrayed by his friend and now he was pregnant. He was beginning to think that fate had it out for Harry Potter.

Harry stopped at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and enveloped Luna in a tight hug. "Thank you for being you." He held on to her tightly. "Looked as if you were right, there is an infestation going on inside me after all." He gave her a weak smile and released her, hiding the pamphlets and potions under his robes so that the Slytherins wouldn't see them. "See you tomorrow, sleep tight." He smiled again and hurried inside and up to his dorm room where he crawled into bed, closing the drapes tightly and spelling his bed silent, no sounds coming in and no sounds leaving. Harry curled into a ball and closed his eyes, trying desperately to figure out where to go from here.

Draco had left the common room after Potter's return to fetch himself some pomegranate arils and was now walking back with a bowlful, that he knew Pansy would demand he share. He reached the entrance to the common room and paused to see Granger's kneazle-cat mix pacing in front of it and meowing its fool head off before clawing at the entrance determinedly. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mistress?"

The cat looked up at him, meowed plaintively then pawed at the entrance to the common room again.

"Want inside do you?" He rolled his eyes at himself, talking to a cat. "Fine I'll take you to Potter, he can deal with you." He picked up the cat, entered the common room, still holding his bowl of treats, and went to the dorms. He pulled Potter's bed curtains back and paused at the sight of him curled up in the bed and considered leaving him be but wallowing never did anyone any good, and really it wasn't in his nature to let things lie. He walked over and dropped the cat onto Potter's bed beside the brunette's head. "Potter next time Granger's companion decides he's bored with her kindly direct it away from us, it was setting up a racket to wake the dead outside the common room."

Harry didn't have it in him to glare at Malfoy so instead he ignored him and turned his attention to the large orange cat. It actually surprised him that Malfoy had even let Crookshanks in but he was grateful that he had. "Hi Crookshanks, what are you doing here?" He ran his hand over soft, warm fur and scratched the cat hybrid behind its ear. "I've missed you." Harry fought down the lump in his throat. Having Crookshanks there brought back memories of long evenings planning, talking and studying in front of the huge roaring fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with Crookshanks purring, perched on a lap and being blissed out from petting.

Draco cleared his throat as the cat butt its head against Potter's chin, already purring up a storm, "Well should you choose to cease wallowing in misery in here and instead choose to wallow in the seat beside the window, depressing the mermaids, do bring the furry monster as I've no desire to find any of my belongings falling victim to feline claws."

"Where I wallow is my business isn't it?" Harry shot back but uncurled his limbs and picked up Crookshanks carrying him over to the padded bench by the large window in their dorm room, looking out into the shimmering water. It was weird how Malfoy could still get under his skin like no other just by opening his mouth. Harry didn't know what to think about it, Malfoy was much calmer this year but he was still a git. Shuddering Harry picked up his petting of Crookshanks and stared out at nothing. He didn't really like the Black Lake after the second task during the tournament but the movement of the water was soothing.

"True enough but really Potter you should get off the bloody cross, someone needs the wood." He slipped out of the dorm.

"I hate to admit it but the git is right, just don't let him know I said that." Harry whispered into Crookshanks fur. Okay so life was crap but since when was that a surprise when it came to him? He had struggled through before and would do so this time as well. When even Draco Malfoy called you out on basically pouting then something was definitely very wrong. It was time to take charge of his life again and Harry would start by cornering and talking to Ron tomorrow. As unpleasant as it would be, waiting wouldn't make it easier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ron followed the almost dangerously curved, sultry brunette Ravenclaw who'd come up and whispered in his ear that she wanted to speak to him privately, with a sexy little emphasis on the privately. He didn't recognize her but with her delicious body, gorgeous face, beautifully curled hair, and the amber eyes she was like his fantasy come true. He couldn't wait to get her alone in the empty classroom she was stepping into and get his hands on those luscious curves. He stepped into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry standing beside the bombshell. Then the fantastic body and looks melted away and revealed Luna Lovegood with her usual dreamy smile, though he could swear it held a smug edge. "The bloody hell is this?"

"I need to talk to you Ron and this was the only way I could make that happen since you don't have the guts to face me alone after what you did." Harry thanked Luna for her help and turned to his former best friend again. "Something has happened, something bigger then the both of us."

Ron sneered, making him look quite a bit like a rat instead of a weasel, "Oh really? And what's that Potter? Another Dark Lord coming after you and everyone around you? Get your new house to help you out. I told you I don't want anything more to do with you."

"Well too bad for you." Harry said, too annoyed to try and sugar coat anything. "I'm pregnant so a rather large part of you is inside me at the moment whether we like it or not."

Luna had to admit to a petty enjoyment when she saw the redhead's eyes nearly pop right out of his skull, unfortunately he ruined that by opening his mouth.

"I- you- wh-wha- like hell you're up the duff from me!" Ron's face flushed red. "I don't know who's spawn you're carrying Potter but you won't go pinning it on me!"

Harry's eyes flashed and he stepped closer to Ron, reminding the two people in the room that he was the one who had danced with the darkest lord and the one who had come out of that dance. "Listen to me you spineless little shit. After what you did, what you have done so many times during the years...Do you really think I would tell you that you're the father if you weren't? Like I don't wish that it was anyone but you. As much as you despise me...Do I lie? Have I lied to you before? This is real, I don't like it any more than you do but it's the truth and it's real."

Ron paled now at the reminder of the battle flash in Harry's eyes and took a half-step back from the brunette before setting his feet. "Well I don't want any part of it! Do what you want with the bastard, have it or get rid of it for all I care."

"I will hold you to that Ronald Billius Weasley. You're gonna have to sign it in magic and in blood...This child will be mine and I hope to God he won't inherit even one of your traits. I can see why Wormtail was so happy with you, you are two of a kind and I am glad to be done with you." Harry looked at Ron with nothing but contempt, shoving the hurt down to be dealt with later.

The redhead snorted and lifted a shoulder, "Whatever. Just send the papers whenever you get them, the sooner the better."

Luna almost gave in to her very, very rare temper and hexed Ron for being so uncaring and foul but the impulse was replaced by curiosity when a cool voice drawled from the doorway.

"For once Weasley you've said something intelligent. Indeed the sooner Potter is completely shed of you the better. I am quite honestly astounded that you've survived this long without finding yourself at his wand point." Draco leaned against the doorjamb and eyed Ron with an icy disdain. He'd heard Weasley shouting from down the hall and he was surprised to find that yes, the Weasel could be even more disgusting to him than he was before. Potter was still an annoyance but to hear someone reject their child, to just shrug off the responsibilities created along with a child, it infuriated him. The Weasel's attitude went against everything Draco had been taught to value from the cradle. In his world family and bloodline were sacred, no exceptions.

Green eyes widened in surprise and then Harry almost groaned. Great! So Malfoy had heard what they were talking about, no chance to keep it a secret after this then. He could only imagine the ridicule he would suffer after this, maybe Malfoy could even make a new batch of charming badges to pass out. Still Malfoy hadn't gotten on Ron's side, that was something. If he was truthful Malfoy hadn't been that bad all year but it felt as if Harry wore his emotions on the outside and he just waited for everyone to tear him down.

Ron spun with a snarl at Malfoy, "What are _you_ doing here ferret?! So help me if you spread this around and ruin my name I'll turn you into a slug!"

Draco scoffed and pushed off the doorjamb and took a few steps into the room, "Oh I don't need to do anything to ruin your name Weasel, you do that perfectly well on your own. I have no reason to spread anything around, wasted effort and all that. By the way, weren't you leaving? Your presence here does lend a rather nasty hint to the air."

Luna watched as the redhead shoved past Draco and out of the room and then she studied the blond who was looking intently at Harry. There wasn't anything malicious in the air around the blond nor did he have his old look of near hatred on his countenance. "What brings you here Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well I heard a rather loud bellow and decided to investigate," Draco lifted a casual shoulder, his eyes still locked on Potter.

"Hmm, investigate or stick that pointy nose where it doesn't belong?" Harry's voice wasn't accusing or angry though, if anything it was somewhat amused. "Thank you for getting rid of Ron." Harry's mind was already on things he needed to do and he had no idea how to go about doing them. He needed to find someone to draw up the papers where Ron denounced himself as parent to their child. This baby was going to be the heir to both the Potter and the Black name with all that came with it. He would become very rich one day and if there was anything Ron Weasley liked it was money...Harry needed to protect both himself and his child from Ron finding a way to take advantage of that.

Suddenly he paled when he realized that he was already thinking about both his and his child's future. It seemed he had already decided what to do, he couldn't give his baby up and he certainly couldn't terminate it. Merlin...He already loved the life inside him, for good or bad it would be the two of them from here on out.

Draco smirked, deliberately ignoring the paler tone to Potter's skin, "Yes well any chance I can find to prove the brainlessness of the Weasel is to be seized with alacrity." He sobered and considered briefly before speaking his next words, "If you like Potter, I can recommend a skilled barrister and get you an audience with him."

Harry's brows disappeared underneath his bangs in surprise and it was on the tip of his tongue to ask if Malfoy was about to finish the job his dark lord had started but he didn't. The truth was that Harry needed all the help he could get and it was time to live as he preached and let the past go. Ron Weasley was a pureblood, no matter how dirty he acted and Harry needed to have the law on his side. "Thank you Malfoy, I'd appreciate it." He kept his tone neutral.

"Yes well you are a Slytherin now and I certainly have no desire to see the Weasel get his greedy hands on anything of the Black family." He tugged a sleeve straight and heaved a put upon sigh, "so I suppose I shall offer myself up as your tutor in pureblood politics. I still don't like you but as my mother and by extension I are connected to the Black house I'll not see you ruin centuries of reputation due to ignorance."

"I thank you for your sacrifice cousin dear." Harry snorted but strangely enough he felt better than he had since school started. There was no pity or pretence with Malfoy, it was refreshing. "Thank you for being a martyr in the fight against ignorance and half blood stupidity...I may even manage to get you a diploma or a plaque to honor your great work for the cause. And just so we're clear...I still don't like you either."

"Good, we know where we stand then. We'll work together towards a common goal though we can't stand each other."

Luna smiled at the blond man, "Did you know that you have glitterflies round your head?"

Draco lifted his brow, "I am not even going to pretend I know what that means but I'm not stupid enough to assume it means nothing. You, Lovegood have mastered speaking in code better than most people I know of." He'd never had anything against the dreamy girl, aside from the whispers about her she'd never even blipped on his rader before he'd started watching Potter. As he'd never had anything against her and he was a sneaky little bastard, he knew about speaking in code and using terms no one else knew simply to confuse them. He gathered somewhat, that she'd just called him a liar.

"Luna is better than most people in everything she is and does." Harry agreed fondly. "Well you know where to find me when it's time to start our lessons, it's not like I can hide from you since we're sleeping in the same room." Harry smiled but sobered quickly. "One down and one to go...I need to go tell a wolf he'll be an honorary Grandparent before he hears it from someone else." Another talk Harry did not look forward to in the least.

Draco nodded shortly, "See you later this evening then Potter. I'll have a floo secured to speak with the barrister." He gave Luna a brief bow and swept out much like his godfather.

Luna stepped closer to Harry and gave him a hug, "Do you want me to come with you Harry?"

"Merlin yes, if you have the time." Harry turned pleading eyes on Luna. They both knew that under the politeness and calm Remus had one heck of a temper.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Three.**_

The door to Snape's private quarters slammed open and Remus stomped inside carrying a wide eyed, pajama clad Teddy. After finding out that Harry was pregnant he had finally managed to drag the whole story out of his other cub and now he was livid. The wolf was right under the surface and his skin actually itched with the urge to sprout fur and go on a rampage.

"Here," He handed Teddy over to a stunned Snape, eyes flashing amber. "I need you to watch over the pup while I take care of something." The words came out as a sinister growl and Remus noticed how Teddy buried his face in Snape's neck but he couldn't reign in his temper now. His cub was hurt and Moony needed to deal out some punishment.

Severus was startled and stunned but he gripped Remus' arm instinctively, one arm supporting Teddy. "I don't think so." He recognized the signs of the wolf, awake within the normally gentle man, and was not about to let an infuriated werewolf tromp through the school without any sort of explanation. "What is going on?"

Remus' eyes darted from Teddy and towards the door, returning to soft honey minutely before the fire of the wolf was back in them. "Someone hurt my cub and hurt him bad...So now I'm going to hurt them." The growl was still there as Moony made his statement and pulled slightly to get out of Snape's grasp.

The potion master's hand tightened. He knew that should the werewolf decide to put effort into pulling away he wouldn't be able to hold him but right now Remus was still on the thin edge between savagery and logic. Snape looked down his nose at the other man and put all the weight of his years as a triple agent, a potions master, a professor, and a man who'd nearly died into his voice to make Remus pay attention, "I think not. Whatever has happened to Potter you cannot go tearing through anyone, especially on Hogwarts grounds. Think Lupin, if you harm anyone here not only will you be sacked but the good done for werewolves the world over will be destroyed. Like it or not you are the representative for all those who have any measure of lycanthropy, _including your son_. Will you really damn them all for a moment's vengeance? Is that what Potter would want?"

The fire flashed and burned as Moony held the dark eyes of Snape. His body was still tense, coiled for the fight and he didn't want to listen to what Severus said. When someone hurt pack, even worse hurt your cub you took them out before they could ever be a threat again. It was instinct to protect and provide. Slowly the fire fizzled out and Remus' shoulder slumped, he looked down at his feet. "Fuck you and your fucking logic." The growl was gone and Remus' tone even lacked its usual bite.

"Hm. Sit down," he guided the werewolf to a chair before the crackling fire, called a house elf for some calming tea, then sat down in the opposite chair, aware of the child still clinging to his neck and the shift from gray hair to a tentative dull blue. "Now, would I be correct in assuming that the youngest Weasley boy has done something...again?"

"Again?" Remus' head snapped up and he locked his gaze on Snape. "So you knew about the first thing then?" Remus sighed and wrapped both his hands around the teacup, trying to soak up both the heat and the calm from the hot liquid. "Nothing of what I'm about to say leaves this room, I know you can keep a secret." One corner of his mouth kicked up sardonically even as his eyes filled with regret as his son still clung to Severus, hiding his face from Remus...He hadn't meant to scare Teddy, that was the last thing he wanted. "Harry is pregnant; Ronald wants nothing to do with Harry or the child and had offered to sign away all parental rights. He bedded him because of a bet, turned Harry's first time into something dirty and shameful and now he did this...I thought I knew that boy and now I only want to feel my claws rip through his skin."

Dark brows rose in surprise. "Hm, well that explains the order Poppy made for prenatal potions." He absently pat Teddy's back. "As...wrong as the Weasel's refusal to accept paternity is, I would think that is the best for both Potter and the child. Considering his lack of Weasley honor displayed thus far, Ronald is far from an ideal parent. There is also his appalling greed. Better Potter and his child get shunt of him now yes?" The elf arrived with more tea and a plate of biscuits he hadn't asked for, some of which had sprinkles and icing, but he said nothing but a thank you knowing that the elves were subtly trying to cheer up Teddy. "As for punishment, you Gryffindors are always so hotheaded and physical. A beating is far less satisfying than seeing to it he has a life of misery."

"Well I was thinking more of ending his life than a beating but your way has merit too." Remus was finally beginning to calm down properly, shoving Moony back down under the surface where he belonged. "I know you're right, I know both Harry and the child will be much better off without Ron in their lives but I _need_ him to pay for hurting my cub." Remus paused for a moment. "Want to hear something really strange though? Your little Malfoy offered to get Harry in touch with a Barrister to help him and offered to teach him about pureblood rules and regulations regarding the pregnancy."

Remus picked up a biscuit with bright purple frosting and held it out to his son. "Here Teddy, have a biscuit, everything is okay now."

Teddy peeked out from his spot in Snape's neck, eyeing the biscuit and his father. "Daddy gwowly...No like."

"Daddy's not growly anymore. I'm sorry Teddy." Remus' heart clenched when he thought his child might be scared of him now.

"Good." Teddy took the biscuit and as he ate it his hair turned the same vibrant purple as the frosting. He made no move to get away from Snape's lap but he reached out a tiny sticky hand towards his dad. "Love joo."

"Love you too Teddy, most of all." Remus took the little hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of it.

Severus blew out an amused breath, "Sappy Lupin, very sappy. As for Draco, it's not so strange. Pureblood children are taught from the cradle to value family and bloodlines. My godson might not be the kindest of people but he has a code of honor, one I can guarantee you, has been incensed by Weasley's actions. Not," he paused to charm his hair back into a short tail as a small icing smeared hand grabbed at it, "that Draco would admit to it."

"Love is never sappy." Remus replied and smiled as his son continued to paw and pet at the tall, dark man. "I am glad that young Mr. Malfoy is helping Harry, regardless of his reasons. I believe Harry is going to need all the help he can get."

"Sappy smile?" Teddy pulled on the corners of Snape's mouth, shaping it into the expression he wanted."

A sardonic brow lifted at the child's complete lack of awareness of personal boundaries. "You, young Mr. Lupin, have icing hands."

"Huh?" Teddy looked at his hands before bringing them to his own cheeks, placing them there. "No feel icy hands, feel wawm...Is okay." The toddled gave him a brilliant smile and went back to pet his favorite person other than his Daddy. A look of utter concentration settled on his little features and after a while his hair started to darken until it was just as black as Snape's. "Look...Twins."

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Remus couldn't decide if he was horrified or very, very amused.

Severus had no such difficulty. Amusement most certainly won out in this case and the corner of his mouth kicked up a bit, "You certainly inherited your mother's sense of humor. We can only hope you didn't get her coordination."

Remus had finally gotten to the point where he could remember Dora without searing pain at losing her. She had not been his mate but he'd loved her and she'd given him Teddy. "Yes we can only hope, if he had inherited that unique kind of clumsiness Hogwarts will be in shambles before he even is old enough to start school." Remus smiled and noticed how nice it was to be able to talk to Snape without tension or hostility.

"I for one pray he doesn't inherit either your or Nymphadora's potion skills," he quirked a brow at Remus, "If he does I'm retiring before he enrolls."

"Aww, and back down from such a challenge? If anyone can teach him it would be you and who knows...Some latent Black genes might kick in making him ace at potions, just as Siri, Narcissa and Bellatrix were." His breath hitched a little at the name of his best friend but the pain of loss had softened there too, making it more of an ache than a stabbing wound of grief.

"I think not. Teaching Longbottom was challenge enough. An exploded cauldron every class is more stress than I need now. As for Black, he was moderately skilled in potions admittedly but had the attention span of the fleas that adored him so." It was a dry comment without malicious bite but he doubted he would ever refer to Sirius Black gently just as he would never refer to James Potter kindly.

"Ah well, there's still some years left and Teddy will be who he'll be...Right now he's asleep." Remus eyes warmed as he watched his son curled up against Snape, utterly relaxed and fast asleep.

The potion master looked down at the little boy, "You have a unique child Lupin. Most run screaming at one look at me," he paused and grimaced, "dear lord an assured Gryffindor."

Remus chuckled. "I do believe my little lion cub has somewhat of a crush on you. The moment he wakes in the morning he asks after you and every evening he fusses and kicks until he's allowed to say goodnight."

"I have noticed the attachment. I certainly am at a loss to explain it myself." He didn't understand why Lupin's son was so interested in him but it wasn't what he'd call unwelcome. It was actually rather nice to have someone pleased to see him. "Speaking of your cubs, what are Potter's plans for his child?"

Leaving his son where he was in Snape's arms, Remus focused on what had gotten him so upset in the first place. "Harry has decided to keep the baby and raise him on his own." Pride shone through in Remus' voice. "I have no doubt that he'll be a fantastic parent." Remus was still worried though, as a single father himself, one with a good twenty years of experience on Harry he knew how difficult and how utterly exhausting it was to care for a child on your own.

"Likely so. Him? The child is a boy then?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "The light glowed blue when Poppy ran her diagnostics. Harry is having a son."

"Then I certainly hope that the barrister Draco pointed him towards works quickly. Even in today's world a son trumps a daughter in heir status and if Weasley learns of it being a boy his greed might rear its ugly head," a devious glint appeared in Snape's eyes, "I suppose I'll just have to keep him too busy for his brain to fit anything but potion ingredients, essays, and difficult detentions."

"I will do my part too; I have a feeling DADA will become a very disliked subject for young Mr. Weasley." If he wasn't allowed to literally tear the boy apart he would certainly do his best to massacre him academically. "I just want Harry's troubles to be over, no one deserves some peace and quiet and love more than him."

"Hm, life is rarely what we want it to be and all anyone can do is use the cards they're dealt. I will deny it if asked but Potter has done well playing his hand. You can deliver the message to him that he can come directly to me for the nutritional potions rather than going to Poppy every two weeks."

"I'll do that." Remus nodded and got up from his seat, leaning over Snape and gathered his sleeping son up in his arms. "I should go put him in bed for the night. Thank you for the talk and for calming Moony down...You are a much better man then you pretend to be Severus, you always have been. I trust my son's judgment."

The potion master snorted, "I could hardly let your wolf get us all in trouble now could I. As for good? I'm a bitter, jaded old bastard; your son just still has his rose colored glasses."

"Perhaps, but in that case I want him to wear those glasses for as long as he possibly can...And I still have faith in you, as bitter and as jaded as you may be. I won't even touch old...You're thirty-nine, hardly ancient." Remus shifted his hold on Teddy and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Severus, have a pleasant evening."

He nodded, a half smile flirting with his mouth, "Sleep well Lupin. Oh and a suggestion, acromatulas are seventh year DADA material aren't they?"

"Indeed they are." Remus' smile turned wicked. "Indeed they are and I think extensive studies are in order don't you? I shall have a talk with Hagrid and see if we can't have a few live and healthy specimens in class. Thank you for the suggestion." Remus practically cackled as he left Snape's quarters and moved towards his own.

Severus chuckled and got up. His own lesson plans took a turn for a block of potions requiring spiders of varying sizes and stages of life. He might not feel warm fluffy emotions towards Potter now but he no longer felt outright, unfair hostility either and he had a well seated hatred for those who took advantage of others. Weasley would find himself very miserable this final year of his studies and if Snape had anything to say about it his chances of entering the Auror corps would be nil.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes, "No Potter, the Weasel signing away his parental rights will not affect the familial rights of the others in that army of redheads. Your sprog will be of their blood and so, unless they choose to magically disown the babe, they retain all magical grandparental or sibling rights. So you can cease beating yourself up over taking away Mrs. Weasley's second grandchild or the dual terror's chance to spoil their nephew and teach him every unscrupulous thing they know."

"Hey what did we say about the eye rolling...Keep it up and they're gonna get stuck looking inside your head." Harry crossed his arms over his chest but he was very relieved. He had worried and agonized over how Ron signing away his rights would affect the rest of the Weasleys. They were still the closest thing to a real family that he had and none of them other than Ron seemed to have a problem with him or his re-sorting into Slytherin. "But they won't be able to take him away from me will they? Get custody somehow?" Harry didn't think it would happen but he needed to know that it _couldn't_ happen. As much as he loved them his first priority was his son from now on.

"No. They couldn't even file for custody if they saw you punch him in front of them all," he held up a hand, "don't raise your hackles Potter. I am well aware you'd never harm your child I am simply providing an extreme example. As the blood parent unless you actually try to kill your child no one, once the Weasel gets and signs the papers, can take him away from you. Custody suits in the wizarding world exist only between the two parents of a child or two relatives of an orphan. It's rooted in the fact that a wizard or witch's child has a better chance of being magical or more strongly magical themselves if they are in constant close proximity to their mother or father's magic."

"Hm, good to know then." Harry felt both relieved and sad. He wondered how he would have been if he had grown up around his parents magic. Well it really was no point pondering that, things were as they were and Harry couldn't exactly say that there were something wrong or lacking with his magic, that was one area where he actually felt confident. "I'm never gonna be able to learn all this am I? We've hardy gotten started and I am already confused here."

Draco lifted his eyes to the ceiling, "By Merlin I swear I am going to make it a personal goal to see magical theory reinstated as a class at Hogwarts." He looked back at Harry, "Alright the basics. Any and all laws we have in our world are based on one of two things. One is the continuing existence of witches and wizards. That is the highest priority; think along the same lines of most animals, we are all about the continuation of our species or sub-species as the case may be. Every move, step, and thought in the political world is or should be devoted to ensuring that magical humans continue to exist long after the current generation is rotting in their graves."

Harry wanted to ask if Draco thought the way to that goal was through inbreeding and exclusion of a big part of the magical world but Draco _was_helping him here, without having asked anything in return. It wouldn't be fair to bait him like that and honestly Harry didn't want to piss him off and lose his help. "Okay I get that and it's a noble thought though I can't say I've really seen it carried out in practice by the political world I've seen here. If that is one of the basics, what's the second one? You said all laws were based on two things."

"The second is actually connected and supposedly secondary to the first but the contradiction in the most recent laws is because it's being put first. It's the secrecy clause. The secrecy clause came into being during the witch hunts because while a talented witch or wizard could freeze flames without a wand or escape the other executions others who couldn't master wandless casting ended up apprehended and executed. The magical world lost thousands of witches and wizards because of Muggle stupidity" he paused tapping his chin "well I suppose I should say because of Christian stupidity actually. Before that blasted religion and its corrupted leaders infected the world, witches and wizards were loved, well treated and respected members of society. Magic was known to exist by Muggles, then called mundanes, and they damn near had parties of orgy proportion when a sorcerer moved into the neighborhood."

He pulled out a book from his personal collection that he'd brought every year to Hogwarts to remind himself why Muggles were scum in his early years and then later on remind himself why people, as a whole, sucked. He flipped to the proper page and set it down in front of Harry, "Then the mundanes grew enamored of a religion that promised paradise after you died no matter what, you could murder, steal, cheat, rape, whatever you wished to do so long as you accepted this one figure as the only true savior of souls and you'd still go to spiritual paradise. They began to turn on the witches and wizards because they could do some of the feats Christ was purported to have done and to the mundanes that meant that we were trying to usurp the position of their new god. They began persecuting us, hunting us down, and we lost too many so we went into hiding. Charms to repel Muggles were created and we all slipped into the shadows just so our people could survive."

"It's horrible, it sucks and it should never have happened. I won't disagree with you Malfoy...But...Listen to what you just said to me. You could murder, steal, rape and do whatever you wished as long as you accepted one figure as the true savior...Turning on other people, persecuting them, hunting them...Does it sound familiar? It goes both ways. People are idiots, they make mistake whether magic runs through their blood or not. The only thing I can and will do is teach my son to accept all life, respect it and treasure it no matter who you are or where you come from." Harry closed the book softly and handed it back to Malfoy. "God can't save you or redeem your soul...That's something you have to do for yourself. At least that's what I believe."

"Potter I am not touting any beliefs, I am explaining why the Secrecy Laws came into effect." Draco looked into the vivid green eyes, still innocent at the core despite what they'd seen, "You don't know my beliefs and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use my own mistakes to make assumptions about them."

"You're right, I don't know your beliefs but I wasn't accusing you of something either." Harry looked into cool, gray eyes, willing the other to understand. "I wasn't speaking about you personally or trying to drudge up any mistakes made in the past. Merlin knows we've _all_ made our fair share of mistakes. I apologize if I made you feel targeted in any way, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let you know that I understand how things can go so wrong so quickly...Both in muggle and magical society...Now if you excuse me I need to heave." Harry grew pale and ran for the trashcan in the corner of the room.

Draco glanced at his pocket watch and his lips twitched, "Good lord it's like your sprog is already living according to a schedule. Same time as yesterday." He pulled a self moistening cloth out, charmed it cool and walked over to place it on the back of Potter's neck casually before also producing a cup of water to rinse when the heaves were over.

"Thank you." Harry rinsed out his mouth and vanished the waste in the trashcan with a grimace of disgust. "Why people call it morning sickness I'll never know, mornings are fine, splendid actually but early afternoons...Bleh." He placed his hand on his still cramping stomach, hoping it would calm down quickly.

Draco handed Harry a tepid cup of tea, "Chamomile, it will settle your stomach. You'll want to avoid anything in the peppermint or raspberry family for the duration of your pregnancy. Though peppermint itself is safe for most people for some it causes problems." He moved back to his seat and pulled out a parchment starting a few notes for the brunette.

Harry's lips quirked in amusement as he sipped the tea carefully. "Dare I ask how you know all this? I'm the knocked up one and I have no idea what to eat and what to avoid. I simply puke and hope the babe doesn't decide to come up that way."

Draco glanced up briefly, "Potions. For anyone who has interest in the subject it is imperative to know everything about the composition and effects of the ingredients. Peppermint relaxes muscles so well that it can cause miscarriage in the first and second trimesters of pregnancy so can raspberries and raspberry leaves. There's a particular plant in the peppermint family, pennyroyal, that is regularly used as an abortifacent by those with limited potions knowledge," seeing Harry's vaguely horrified look, "The best teas for you will be chamomile, lemon balm, and freshly ground ginger root. Chamomile is mostly a calming tea but it can help settle the stomach. Both it and lemon balm will help you sleep if you drink a cup before bed. The ginger root is used in the case of extreme nausea."

Both arms went around his stomach protectively as he went through horror scenario after horror scenario in his brain. Harry swore to himself that he would be extremely careful with what he put in his mouth from now on. He already loved Squiggles and the thought of losing him because he'd been careless was unbearable. "I'm going to be a horrible dad, I don't know anything and I will end up hurting Squiggles before he's even born."

Draco burst out laughing, "Squiggles?!" He cackled a bit until resuming his usual air of arrogance, "Calm down Potter. There are a few million pregnant women every year who guzzle down teas and things they know nothing about beside the fact that they taste good and their spawn turn out fine. Sit," he gestured at the chair across from him.

Malfoy looked really good when he laughed. Startled by his own thoughts on that matter Harry quickly obeyed and plopped down on the chair opposite of Malfoy without any complaints at being treated like a dog. "What's wrong with Squiggles? I have to call him something and right now he's just a little squiggly inside me...I like it."

"Only you Potter. Now listen, you're following Pomfrey's advice as well as conventional wisdoms like no alcohol and whatnot so your squiggly sprog will be fine. The very fact that you almost had a panic attack about how suited you are as a parent is proof that you will be just fine as a dad." Draco leaned back in his chair, "You're already automatically thinking of your son first and that is what makes a good parent. That is spoken from the perspective of a grown up child who can look back on how he was raised and see what was perfect and what might have been missing."

"As many issues as I have with your parents and believe me...There are _many_ I really do believe they did their best raising you. There's no doubt that they both love you...I envy that." Harry fidgeted, not really believing what he was saying, this was Malfoy for Merlin's sake...You didn't have heart to heart conversations with Malfoy, it just wasn't done. "Sooo...Right no alcohol, absolutely not. I don't think I'll ever get drunk again." Smooth, Harry almost banged his head on the table, yeah, really smooth change of topic.

"Hangovers are never a pleasant state of affairs no," Draco didn't flutter an eyelash at Harry's comment. He knew why the brunette had said it and figured that ignoring the elephant in that room was the best course as well as a good way to distract himself from the odd flutter of pity he'd felt when Potter had mentioned envying Draco's relationship with his parents. "Now back to our real subject. The Secrecy Law was created to protect us from Muggles who'd more than happily chop our heads off because we have magic, they don't, and a religion told them we were the devil's servants. It's secondary to the First Law though. The First Law is the only one recognized by magic herself and the main impetus behind all of the laws involving children. The children are to be protected and any magic they have nurtured to the best of their caretaker's abilities until it settles. It's this rule and law that will keep anyone from taking your son away from you once the Weasel signs away his parental rights."

"Merlin I can't wait for him to sign." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that's bad but I will feel so much better when his out of my life completely and officially with no going back. As for the laws I think I do understand at least the basics of them now and why they are so important. You're actually not half bad as a teacher when you drop the eye rolling and the sneering." He fiddled with the cuff of his shirt. "Thank you by the way, for not telling anyone. I know I won't be able to hide it for very long but I don't want anyone to know until Ron has signed."

Draco nodded, "Understandable. Montague should have the papers ready by tomorrow as we told him to put the rush on it. And there's nothing in it for me to tell anyone and far more in it for me to keep silent so no need to thank me. In any case you won't have much to worry about so long as the Weasel signs those papers. Speaking of there are only three people in the castle who can act as the notary, Severus, McGonagall, and Flitwick. Which one would you like to have as the notary witness?"

Harry thought about it for a while. "Well Snape already knows so I think I'd like to go with him. I know I have to tell Headmistress McGonagall but as weird as it is I would feel most comfortable with Snape. At least with him I know there would be no pitying look or poor Potter speeches. I made this bed and now I have to lie in it, that's all there is to it."

Draco nodded and smirked, "Have you noticed the ingredients in the last two potions he taught? He is actually quite solidly in your corner."

"I doubt that, I think it's more about enjoying the opportunity to inflict pain and humiliation on a student. That said I really do enjoy it. Watching Ron handle spiders both in potions and DADA has made my week." Harry snickered as he stretched out in the chair. "That demonstration Snape forced him to do in front of the class made me tingly all over."

"Please Potter, that's more information than I need to know." There was a gleam of unholy amusement in the gray eyes though, "I happen to know for a fact that there are eighteen potions in final year curriculum that require spiders, ten of those require live spiders."

"I didn't mean it like that...Eww, the thought of being aroused anywhere near professor Snape is enough to make me have nightmares. Other than that I do believe that potions are quickly becoming my favorite subject, I can't complain about the entertainment it offers." Harry grinned.

"Yes the entertainment value has always been a particular favorite of mine." Draco handed Harry the parchment he'd been writing on, "Those are the pertinent bits that we've discussed today. Time's up and you I do believe are going to be yawning in the next ten minutes if the sprog keeps the schedule he's apparently set. Go back to the dorm and curl up with that purring beast that has adopted you over Granger."

"Fine, fine. Thank you for today's lesson." Harry was beginning to feel tired and a nap sounded like the most amazing idea ever. Crookshanks was still with him and Harry couldn't bring himself to turn him away. Besides it wasn't as if Hermione had come looking for him either. Harry could count the times he'd spent with his bushy haired friend since school started on one hand. She was always busy. "I'll see you later then and you'll be there tomorrow right? With the Barrister and the signing?" Believe it or not Harry would actually feel a whole lot better with Malfoy there, the git spoke lawyer fluently but that was not the reason Harry wanted him there...He couldn't actually name a true reason, only that he did want him there.

"Of course. As your pureblood representative it's my job to be there and make sure Weasel doesn't pull a nasty surprise...not that I think he has the brains to." Draco's voice was light, making it a joke but he was truly concerned that Weasley would somehow manage to think before signing and that would be a disaster. Ron Weasley might not be the most admirable man in the world but once he got hold of something he didn't let it go, especially if there was money involved. "Now I intend to go to the library to get a few more gems for the Transfiguration essay. If your nap is disturbed by something rummaging round by my bed, it's just Pansy trying to find her birthday present. Clear your throat and she'll probably leave knowing she's been caught."

"And will she care that she's been caught?" Somehow Harry doubted that. "She will probably only force me to help her look." He said it with a smile and folded up the parchment Malfoy had given him, placing it in his back as he got ready to go. "Good luck with your library research." Harry slipped out of the classroom they had used and hurried towards the dungeons and some rest.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Four.**_

Draco sat beside Potter in Severus' office, the potion master speaking at length with Montague while they waited for the Weasel to show up, the papers for the redhead to sign sitting innocuously on the desk in front of them. He was explaining to Potter that as soon as they were signed and given the notary seal they would disappear, immediately filed and set in magical stone. As soon as Severus put his seal to the papers there would be nothing Weasley could do to regain his parental rights.

He noticed that Severus had recently added small terrariums containing rare spiders used in complicated potions on his desk. A purely Slytherin move that would ensure that Weasley thought of little else but getting out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

Harry couldn't stop fidgeting as he sat next to Malfoy. He was so nervous, more than nervous actually, he was terrified. He felt sick to his stomach and for once it wasn't Squiggles who was the cause of his nausea.

"Relax Mr. Potter." Montague looked at him from underneath the largest eyebrows Harry had ever seen. "As soon as Mr. Weasley comes and signs the papers this matter will be over and done with."

"Yeah." Harry agreed weakly. He wasn't as confident as the others. Sure Ron could appear to be thick and uninterested in most things but Harry had learned not to underestimate him. There was no chance he could relax in the slightest until the papers were signed, witnessed and filed away. There was no way he would let Ron get his hands on his baby, no matter what happened Harry would see to that even if he had to run. His son would grow up safe and loved.

There was a short knock on the door and Harry steeled himself.

Ron was beyond irritated. He finally had a day free of detentions, dealing with the classes from hell, even his brother seemed to be conspiring against him and having them transfigure several spiders into one teacup, and instead of spending it practicing Quidditch and flirting with Parvati as he'd wanted, he'd been _summoned_ here. He scanned the room curling his lip in disgust at Harry, taking in Malfoy's presence as well as the lawyer, who looked as greasy as Snape with eyebrows that were almost living, and then he spotted two terrariums full of spiders on the desk and paled. Just what he needed more spiders. All he wanted now was to get this over with and get shed of any responsibility to the bastard Harry carried and ties to the brunette as soon as he could. "Alright just hand me what I have to sign so I can get out of here."

Snape lifted a brow and glared down his nose at the redhead, "We've no love for your presence either Weasley, have a seat and we will proceed with alacrity."

Ron plonked his arse down in the seat farthest from Harry which also happened to be rather close to the spiders and one of the eight legged terrors lunged at the glass towards him prompting a rather girly scream and a jump. "Bloody hell fine get on with it!"

The corners of Harry's mouth kicked up at the sound of Ron's shrieking and he looked down at his lap so that he wouldn't annoy Ron more by laughing. He couldn't help but wonder what Snape had done to those spiders to make them want to target Ron. Even now they slammed themselves against the glass, crawling all over each other in an attempt to get at the redheaded boy.

"Very well Mr. Weasley though there's no need for profanities." Montague slid a stack of parchments towards him and handed him a very special quill. One that drew on the magic of the one writing with it. Making sure it was binding and making sure the one signing did so willingly. "Please sign at the marked spots if you will."

Ron, too terrified of the lunging spiders that actually shook their cages as they hit the glass with great force to bother looking at anything but the line to sign, just went through all the papers as quickly as he possibly could, scrawling his name over them in a rush. He signed the final paper and flung the stack at the desk, "There. Can I go now?"

Severus took the papers, "First I must provide the notary signature and seal." He went through the stack, reading each page both because he wasn't an idiot and because he wanted to torment the redhead a bit more. His brow quirked subtly at a byline that stated should Ronald Bilius Weasley ever threaten the child Harry carried he would forfeit any and all money, valuables, and properties currently held to the child. He signed and stamped the final page with the notary seal and the papers disappeared in a magical puff.

"That's it? It's done?" Harry looked between the barrister and Ron with narrowed green eyes, as if afraid to get his hopes up.

At Montague's nod Harry's entire body relaxed, Squiggles was safe and Ron would never be able to hurt him. "Now you can be on your merry little way. Actually I would prefer it if you left now." Cool green eyes landed on Ron and Harry was glad that he managed to keep his voice steady and aloof when he spoke to his former best friend. "We are completely done now you and I." Harry thought it would be more difficult to end eight years of friendship but it wasn't. All he felt when he looked at Ron now was disgust. "I would be happy if I never had to see you again."

Draco felt an unbidden surge of pride in Potter for the control he was showing and the cold glare leveled at the Weasel. "Yes Weasel...y. Do take off," he made a shooing motion towards the door, "before those spiders manage to break loose. What on earth did you do this morning anyway? Bathe in essence of spider pheromones?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but a hard slam of a pair of spiders had a terrarium actually moving an inch off the desk and his fear spoke for him in a squeak and the puff of smoke he nearly left behind when he ran from the room.

Draco met his godfather's gaze, twin smirks on their faces as they waited to be sure the redhead was out of earshot. Then they both released a cruel chuckle. The blond lifted a brow at the spiders that calmed down, "Fully mature male flushing redbacks aren't they?" He nodded at the completely black spiders.

Snape nodded, "They are."

"You are evil; I do so hope to be like you when I finish growing up."

Harry couldn't hold in his snort at that. "Don't worry Malfoy, I think you're well on your way to true evilness. The spiders really were a nice touch professor Snape. I almost hoped they would make it out of their glass and try and mate with his hair."

Snape just smirked in satisfaction, "That could be arranged at a later date if you'd like Mr. Potter."

Montague cleared his throat. "Well since we're done hear I should be on my way, please do consider me for any future legal endeavors you might have." All three men in the room were very powerful and Montague and his firm would be very pleased to retain them as clients.

"Thank you, I will." Harry nodded and watched the barrister get ready to leave.

Draco waited until the lawyer had left then turned back to Harry, "As much as I hate to break the levity and relief of the moment, I somehow doubt that the Weasel will just fade into the shadows. Not once he realizes what he's just chucked away. He can't regain his rights but he can try to regain your favor," he scoffed in disgust, "a guaranteed failure but he never has liked it when things don't go his way."

Harry made a grimace of displeasure. "You're right, as much as I hate to admit that. Eugh, I hope you're wrong though, just the thought of Ron near me, playing to be nice is enough to make me sick. Thank Merlin he can't get in to our common room and dorm."

Snape bridged his fingers, "You are fully within your rights to simply walk away. I would advise informing at least the staff of your condition, they will assist you in avoiding him cornering you. Also, as you won't be quite full term by the end of the school year, the rest of the Weasley family would more than happily help. Even with just awareness of the bet Miss Weasley and Percy have joined whole heartedly in making their brother miserable."

Draco smirked, "The little virago actually hit him over the head with a platter of bacon the first day. I can only imagine what she's done since."

"When it comes to Ginny one can never know, she can be as devious as the two of you combined when she puts her mind to it. Can't say I mind it now though." Harry smiled but the tension was crawling back in his bones. Somehow he had managed to convince himself that everything would be just fine as soon as Ron had signed. Now it dawned on him that things were only getting started. He had his whole pregnancy in front of him, he had to tell the staff, the students would find out...And he had to tell Molly and Arthur. Harry had no idea what to say but they did deserve to know.

The blond brushed a bit of lint from his sleeve, "I do recall. Such a lovely favorite hex she has," his nose twitched at the memory, "I am rather shocked no Howler has arrived for the Weasel in the morning post yet truth be told."

"I'm not. I doubt Ron has told his parents what he did and as for Ginny and Percy...Well the war was difficult for them. Fred almost died and Molly took a life. All of the kids have been very protective ever since. I know the war was tough on everyone but if you know Molly, the love she has for everyone...For her to feel enough hatred that the killing curse worked...Something broke then and it hasn't been fixed yet." Harry looked down at his lap. He really didn't want to be the one who caused more problems for the Weasleys.

Snape cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, "Bellatrix threatened Molly's child, I doubt her children aside from Bill can truly grasp the anger and hate that creates in even the most loving of people. Molly is kind, not a saint. You are having your own child, I'm certain you can understand it better now. "

"If someone tried to hurt Squiggles I would gladly rip off their heads and shower in their blood." Harry growled but forced himself to calm down. "I do understand what you're saying professor and I may even think you're right. I'm just explaining why none of her children want to cause her any more stress...Myself included."

Draco choked on air, "Stress?! That woman raised the most devious, sneaky, pranksters Hogwarts has seen, and as I am a Slytherin coming from me that means something, if raising Fred and George Weasley didn't drive her mad I hardly think bumping off my psychotic aunt is going to do it."

"You have a point there." Harry didn't know whether to laugh or feel sad that Draco could talk about the death of his aunt so flippantly. Harry absolutely hated Bellatrix, in his mind she was _almost_ worse than Voldemort himself but she was still Draco's family.

A blond brow lifted at the flickering expressions, "You have the most appallingly open face. My aunt, Potter was not much kinder to her family than she was to her enemies. There is no love lost on my part. The only reason I would ever have to feel remorse at her death is the pain it caused my mother. Otherwise," he made a dismissive wave.

"Appallingly open my arse." Harry grumbled but he felt relieved that he hadn't made Malfoy sad...And wasn't that an upsetting thought all on its own? That he worried about Malfoy's feelings?

Snape gave them both a flat stare, "As we have dealt with the main issue for today, if the two of you are quite finished I would like the use of my office back before-" he was interrupted by a happy childish squeal that was becoming more and more familiar.

Teddy came tearing around the corner, very, very naked and very, very wet, his hair full of bath foam. He launched himself at Snape with a happy shout. "Hi Sappy...Missed joo." He nuzzled his wet self against the stern professor.

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers and he feared he was turning purple from his attempt to keep a reign on his amusement.

Draco did not bother to do the same. He took one look at the toddler snuggling against his godfather, smearing foam on the black robes and most assuredly getting them wet, heard the child's mispronunciation of Snape and burst out laughing.

Snape gave his godson a dark glare before sighing and picking up Lupin's son, "I see you've escaped your bath young Lupin."

"Uh huh." Teddy bounced in Snape's arms. "I was sneaky...'scaped." He grinned at the older wizard as if he was a partner in crime.

"There you are." Remus stuck his head inside Snape's office. "I followed the wet trail though I could have guessed where you'd end up anyway." The older Lupin was thankfully not naked but he was almost as wet as his son, foam sticking to his brown hair in certain places.

Draco turned away from the scene, his shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh. Oh he had to Pensieve this for his father. Lucius Malfoy could use some amusement these days considering the difficulties rebuilding business relationships created.

Severus flicked his wand at the blond, casting a silencio and met the honey brown eyes of Teddy's father, "Lupin, you and your son look like some sort of spittle bug has decided to nest in your hair."

"You're just jealous because you don't have Pamonas, pearly peach blossom bath foam in your hair." Remus sniffed and tried to pick his wet slippery son from Snape's arms only to have Teddy cling tighter to the other wizard like some sort of baby monkey. With a defeated sigh he gave up and handed Snape the yellow terry cloth towel he was carrying.

"I think you both look very dashing, a new fashion statement." Harry agreed and pulled on the now muted blonds' elbow. "It's time for us to leave but thank you for your help. He nodded to both Snape and Remus, kissed Teddy on his forehead and pulled Malfoy out of Snape's office before he reversed the silencio.

Draco continued laughing for a few moments before gaining control of himself, "Oh if ever there was a pensive memory it was that." His eyes glimmered with the amusement. "'Sappy' of all mispronunciations for Snape. Oh your godson just made my day Potter."

Harry chuckled happily. "Sappy the dungeon bat...Oh Merlin, did you see his expression when Teddy jumped on him?"

"Oh I saw, horror and resignation. Ah glorious. I'll be paying for my laughter next private lesson with him but it will be worth it." Draco walked companionably alongside Harry. He glanced over at the brunette, briefly struck by how much better he looked when in a good mood. He could certainly see why great mobs of idiots practically threw themselves at Potter's feet; the man was startlingly attractive when one bothered to really look. The blond nearly tripped on his own feet when he realized what he was thinking. He knew he played seeker for the home team but really, admiring Potter? Where was that coming from?

He would never have thought the day would come when he would walk alongside Malfoy and have a conversation with him without insults and snarkiness. It was nice. When Malfoy forgot to put on his Malfoy mask he was rather insightful and he had a dry sense of humor that fit Harry's own. When they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room Harry paused and bit his lip. "I should probably grip the broom by the handle and go find McGonagall, she's a kind witch but I doubt she likes to be kept in the dark."

Draco turned and lifted a brow, "No especially not when it involves her favorite lion cub. You might be Slytherin now but you were a Gryffindor first and I refuse to believe you were not her favorite."

"Really Mr. Malfoy, you don't think the Headmistress have ever played favorites now do you? Shocking." Harry fluttered his lashes playfully. To deny that McGonagall had favored him and still did would be like saying that Snape was a closet Hufflepuff. "If I'm not back in an hour you can have my broom. I've seen you eye it on several occasions."

Draco turned up his nose, "I have merely been attempting to see what the fuss has all been about. Really it is beneath me to covet what I could so easily have, I quite prefer my own broom thank you."

"If you say so." Harry replied easily and hefted his rather heavy bag into Malfoy's arms. "My broom is the one that's seen victory though...Of course that has more to do with the one riding it. Be a good boy and drop my bag off on my bed thank you." He waved cheekily at the blond and walked down the corridor, towards the stairs.

Draco nearly staggered under the weight suddenly in his arms, "Bloody hell what is he carting around, bricks?" He turned to go in and do as 'requested' before returning to the common room to do some arithmetic equations involved in an experimental potion that he'd been wanting to create. It was years off but he fully intended to gain his mastery and create a potion that would reverse the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Five.**_

Draco watched Potter try and rearrange his robes, then his shirt, then his pants then start over trying to conceal the bulge of stomach that had slowly grown over the last three months. It was a few days shy of St. Patrick's Day and Potter was roughly five months along and being male without the wide hips of a woman, he showed a great deal more than a girl would. "You might as well give it up as a lost cause Potter."

Harry glared but then huffed and sat down on the bed, stroking his bump. "I have transfigured my trousers so that they are barely hanging together and I still can't get the button done...I'm huge." Harry groaned. "Ah well, I know it was coming, no point trying to hide or deny it now I think." He hoisted himself up again. "Oh won't this be a delightful breakfast." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You dwell far too much on what others think or will think or say. Yes you'll have eyes on you and whispers flying but how is that any different than normal?" Draco waved Harry in front of him to exit the dorms and common room, "As for your trousers, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend so you can pop by Gladrags and get some more that will accommodate for the sprog."

"Yeah, I think I'll have to do that...These things are bloody uncomfortable." Harry pulled on the black fabric, pinching his waist. They walked up and entered the Great Hall, Harry moving to sit next to Malfoy and Pansy who he'd found that he actually liked. He was aware of the eyes that followed him but he simply lifted his chin, placed a hand on his stomach and began to eat his breakfast.

Up at the head table both Severus and Minerva watched the hall for reactions. Minerva was aware of a soft choking sound that came from Percy Weasley and the sight of Ginny Weasley dropping her silverware and staring in shock as the whispers erupted, creating a din in the hall. She narrowed her eyes at Ronald as he determinedly ducked his head and ignored the chaos around him to shovel food into his mouth. Hermione Granger was also staring in shock, a goblet halfway to her mouth and her face pale, looking for all the world as if something had slapped her in the face.

Severus noticed Luna Lovegood pinning those at her own table with a rare serious and hard look, slashing a hand through the air before saying something that had the table calming down and subsiding into quiet whispers and occasional evil glares in Ronald's direction. Then he saw Ginny Weasley seem to recover and grab for her wand, only being held back from hexing her own brother by the two boys sitting on either side of her. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were pale and looked, for the first time since the bet had been suggested, guilty and contrite.

The noise in the hall was so loud even Ginny's shouted threats and insults at her brother were drowned out but everything stopped when Neville Longbottom stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

Draco was proud to see that every single Slytherin had their hands on their wands as Longbottom came over to Harry, a determined look on his face but under that was a touch of shame. The blond shifted so that he could move in front of Potter at any moment and waited for Longbottom to make a move.

Neville looked down at his friend nervously and took a breath to calm himself, "Harry?"

"Yes Neville, how may I help you?" Harry wasn't angry or short in tone but he wasn't exactly brimming with warmth either. Neville had never been mean or cruel, Harry knew that he'd had nothing to with the bet that had led to all this but he hadn't been there either. Neville had just been one more bond severed and friend lost.

Pansy looked the Gryffindor over. Say what you want but it took guts walking over to the snakes' lair like that. She commended it.

"I've been a very lousy friend. I'm sorry." Neville looked off to the side, "I never have been a very good Gryffindor and I didn't have the courage to stand up against the others for you. You deserved a lot better than that."

"Rubbish!" Harry looked up and met Neville's eyes. "You are the best Gryffindor of the lot, always have been. I think you're the only one who really got what it's all about. I understand why you did what you did...It's not easy being alone. I get it. Now sit down and eat with us."

Draco rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor dithered and solved the problem by reaching out and yanking Neville down by the tie to sit next to Pansy. "Happy early birthday Pans. Have a Gryffindor."

"Mmm, my favorite kind." Pansy leaned closer towards Neville and gave him a slow, wicked smile. "Will I get to unwrap him?"

Neville's cheeks turned a deep red at that comment much to Draco's amusement. Poor man was doomed.

The hall was still in an uproar and the whispers grew louder.

Lavender pouted at the Gryffindor table. "So I guess I'll finally have to give up on ever becoming Mrs. Potter...Since it looks like he'd rather be the lady in the relationship himself. I envy the kid though, talk about being born with a bloody diamond spoon in its mouth."

Ron looked over at her and frowned, "What do you mean by that Lav?"

"Come on Ron, you of all people should know. Potter has two lordships, a townhouse, two bloody manors and more money than the Minister himself." Lavender sighed wistfully. "That bun baking inside Potter will be the head heir to all those goodies. That child will be richer and more powerful only by being born that either one of us can hope to ever become."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he turned the color of rice paper. He'd forgotten that. Harry had always been just that to him, just Harry. Not Lord Potter-Black, just Harry. The scrawny boy who was stuck in clothes ten sizes too big and had holes in his shoes. He'd forgotten that now that he'd come into his majority Harry was one of, if not the richest man in the wizarding world. And the brat he'd planted in Harry would have all that. His hand tightened on his fork. And he'd signed over his rights to that child three months ago.

Draco noticed the Weasel's expression from across the hall, "I do believe the weasel's brain just woke up, unfortunately."

"I guess I gave him too much credit because I thought he would figure it out sooner. Ah well...I hope he wallows in the knowledge that he'll never see a bloody knut." Harry raised his juice glass in a mock toast towards Ron. The sad thing was that before all this, Harry had wanted nothing more than to share everything he had with his precious people. He was as far from greedy or petty that you could come but Ron had hurt him all the way into his soul and Harry was sick and tired to forgive and forget.

Neville watched Ron turn red and his jaw tightened, "Be careful Harry, you know how Ron's temper is. I don't want you or your erm," he gestured uncomfortably at Harry's belly, "to get hurt."

Draco sipped at his morning juice, "He calls the sprog Squiggles for now if that helps Longbottom. As for the Weasel, he'll have to get through, first Luna Lovegood, his own sister, McGonagall, my godfather, Lupin, then Pans, and there is of course me..." he paused as the entire Slytherin table chimed in with an 'us as well' making him smirk in satisfaction, "Should he manage to survive that small army there is finally Harry himself to contend with. The prat doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't worry Neville; I can take care of myself. I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless...Thank you for caring though." Harry smiled at Neville and at his new house that had turned out to be both kind and loyal and he treasured every one of them. "I would never let him hurt Squiggles."

"I know you're not helpless Harry. I can't help but worry though." Neville made a silent promise to himself to watch Ron and do as he should have been doing all year so far, protecting Harry. "So is Squiggles a Lord or Lady?"

Harry beamed at him, Squiggles was his favorite subject after all and his fellow Slytherins were probably sick and tired of listening to him. "Squiggles is a Lord, the next Lord Potter-Black." He took Neville's hand and placed it on the side of his stomach. "Here feel, right now the Lord Squiggles is having his morning workout."

Neville's eyes went wide, "That's...wow."

Draco felt a surge of jealousy from out of the blue at the sight of Neville's hand on the mound of Harry's belly and had to look away, pretending to reach for some hot spiced eggs as he tried to get a grip on himself. Where the bloody hell had that come from? Sure he knew Potter was attractive and, though it could get on the nerves, his gushing about the sprog was actually somewhat adorable. So Potter was also humble, frighteningly vulnerable at times then unbreakably strong, he had a sneaky dry humor that poked its head out when he was comfortable, and a disgustingly kind, generous nature that Draco couldn't fathom the origin of, that was no reason to get jealous and...bugger. Had he been alone he'd have smacked his head into the table. He was falling for bloody Potter!

"Careful Dray, your mask is slipping." Pansy watched him intently as she leaned close and whispered to him. "Turn off the glare, I can't have you breaking my present before I've even had a chance to play with it now can I?"

The blond made a very soft hiss and exerted control of himself with a herculean effort then smiled at his friend, "Just keep the whips and chains put away until the third date darling."

"Oh Phooey, how boring but I'll be a good girl...For now." Pansy pouted but placed her hand over Draco's for a second. She was glad he was himself again since she knew how much he hated losing control, even a little. Right here in the middle of breakfast was certainly no place to do it either, the students had enough to gossip about as it was.

"But not too good right," he relaxed at her touch, grateful that she'd been there to help him catch himself. He'd find a spot by himself later though and kick himself in the arse. He was sure Myrtle could use some company.

"Please...If I was too good I'd croak within the hour." She gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Neville. Now that he sat there with them she wouldn't let him get away without planting herself firmly inside his mind.

"So Malfoy, want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? I could use your fashion eye or else I might come home with last season's maternity clothes." Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Oh we can't have that so I suppose I must," the green-eyed monster settled down now that Potter's attention was on him rather than Longbottom, "And you have my word of honor, I will not let the shop assistant con you into frilly female anything too."

"Oi I don't dress that horribly, I don't think I would come home with women's clothing even if I was on my own." Harry glared. "I do appreciate your help though; maybe we could have lunch or something afterwards as well."

"Not the Three Broomsticks, my name remains mud there." Draco nibbled on his toast. "There's a small cafe next to the bookshop that should do well enough."

"Fine by me." Harry didn't really care where they ate or what they were doing, he just found that he liked Malfoy's company and he'd rather that Malfoy would spend the day with him than anyone else. The thought of Malfoy with someone else did not sit well with Harry. "Three Broomsticks is always so crowded anyway. I'm hoping to keep Squiggles out of the papers for a little while longer at least."

Holding back the sarcasm nearly burned his tongue but Draco didn't drawl good luck as he'd wanted to. Instead he nodded and picked up another piece of toast to gnaw on, "The Bookworm's Pages it is then."

Neville cleared his throat, "Um Harry I don't mean to be nosy but have you told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Squiggles yet?"

Harry flushed and looked down at the table top. "Um...No." He fiddled with the spoon to his boiled egg. "I know I need to and I've meant to do it so many times but I keep chickening out. I don't know what to say...Congratulations, you are going to be Grandparents but keep your son as far away from me as you can before I neuter him with a fork..."

A good half of the table's boys heard him and cringed while the girls applauded and Neville couldn't help but chuckle, "You might like to leave that last bit off but you should tell them before the weekend just in case a reporter is lurking."

"You're right. I shall ask McGonagall if I can floo over to the Burrow or if they can come here. I think I should give them news like this in person." Harry knew he needed to tell them but it was so hard. Telling them about this meant telling them that his friendship with Ron was over too. What if they didn't like him anymore, what if he didn't have any place in their family? Harry was afraid, plain and simple.

Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of Ron, who was currently being faced with his sister, who was hitting him over the head with a baguette and haranguing him. "If that one is any indication you shouldn't worry."

Ginny's voice finally penetrated the din of the hall, "You foul," whack, "evil," whack, "stupid," whack, "bloody heartless traitor," whack whack whack, "you should have been neutered at birth!" at that point she picked up her brother's plate and hit him over the head with the heavy metal before Dean and Seamus managed to drag her off and out of the hall, leaving Ron looking a bit dazed and covered in gravy.

Harry couldn't help it; he burst out giggling hysterically at the sight. "Ginny always had a certain way with words...Like poetry."

Pansy gave Draco a worried look. "Okay, we all know you're a little off Potter but you're starting to get scary. If I wanted crazy I could have stayed with Grandmother Dearest."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just relieved it's out there. No more hiding." Harry wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and got ready to go and ask McGonagall about being permitted to leave school grounds before she walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco absently held Harry's arm to steady him as he moved off the bench. "You might want to bring a bucket. From what I hear flooing and pregnancy don't like each other much, not dangerous but not pleasant on the stomach either."

Harry paled, having had morning sickness for the longest time before it finally disappeared he did not look forward to tossing his cookies again. "Aw Malfoy, you always know exactly what to say to make my day bright and full of sunshine, thank you _so much_ for that." He plastered on a wide smile and pinched Malfoy's cheek.

"Augh, get off Potter." Draco rubbed his cheek, "Fine next time I won't bother warning you about anything and let you experience it for yourself. Prat."

"And give up the right of smug 'I told you so's'?" Harry's eyes were wide and innocent. "Huh, looks like wonders never cease. Now don't pout, it doesn't suit you. You know that if I do get permission to go to the Burrow I am going to drag you along to hold the damn bucket."

"Only if you can find me," he bit of a piece of bacon, "Now stop stalling and go talk to McGonagall."

"I'm going, I'm going. You're so bossy." Harry walked towards the Head Table and just because he could he pushed out his tummy as far as it would go. If they all wanted to stare then he would give them something to look at. The conversation was short and Harry got permission to use the floo in the Headmistress office to go through. Now all he needed to do was to owl the Weasleys and ask if it was alright that he came to visit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arthur chuckled at his wife who was bustling about doing some straightening up trying to pass the time until Harry came by for the visit he asked for earlier that week. He and his wife had both been somewhat worried because there had been a hesitant tone to the letter Harry had sent them and they wondered what was so important that he had permission to floo out of Hogwarts. First Molly had dealt with the anxiety by knitting all of the next year's Weasley sweaters, then she'd cleaned the house top to bottom, then had been the baking, and now it was just nervous nitpicking about throws and whatnot. He himself had dealt with the worry as he always did, took it out on the contraptions in his shed and gone through a thousand scenarios in his head each one worse than the next. Now he was stationed at the fireplace to catch Harry when the younger man fell out as he was wont to do.

"It's already seven pm. He should be here anytime." Molly fidgeted behind Arthur and straightened a pillow that was already perfect. "I'll go and check on the pie in the oven, I want to give Harry a real treat since he hasn't been here for so long." She disappeared into the kitchen just as the fire blazed green and Harry came tumbling out, clutching a bucket tightly in his left hand.

Arthur moved quickly, catching the brunette and helping him to kneel on the floor just in time to watch Harry vomit into the bucket he'd brought through. His eyes widened and he ran a comforting hand up and down Harry's back, gaze locked on a bulging belly, as the young man threw up.

"Heh, hi Mr. Weasley." Harry wiped his mouth and vanished the waste once again; he had gotten really good at that by now. "Sorry about that, not exactly the hello I had in mind." Damnit but the git had been right, Floo travel and pregnancy did NOT go well together. Harry already dreaded the other Floo trip back to Hogwarts.

"Er no, no I can't imagine it was." He helped the brunette up and over to the squashy couch, "It's good to see you Harry. How have you been?" Yes Arthur knew about the elephant in the room but until Harry started talking about it he'd ignore it as his experience with Molly during each and every pregnancy was NEVER to refer to the belly or even mention that you could see it even if it looked like someone had swallowed a Quaffle.

"Oh I've been well. Learning and...Growing." Harry placed his hands in his lap and looked everywhere but at Arthur's kind brown eyes. The Burrow was just as lovely and homey as usual and Harry dreaded breaking the peace here with what he had to say.

"Harry!" Molly rushed into the room. "You're finally here, we were so happy when we got your letter, it's so great to see you. How...are...you?" Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked on Harry's midsection.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's wonderful seeing you too." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I do have something I need to talk to you about."

Molly walked over and sat down in the wingback chair opposite the sofa where Harry and her husband sat.

Arthur put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "What is it Harry? You know you can tell us anything, you're family."

Gods Harry hoped that would be true even after he had finished speaking. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on his stomach. "As you can see there's a little more of me than when we last saw each other. It definitely wasn't planned but I got pregnant...It's a boy." A small smile lit up Harry's features when he spoke of Squiggles. "Oh Merlin this is so difficult...A lot of things changed after the war...People changed. Ron is the father but...But we're not together, we're not even friends anymore. When I told him about the baby he wasn't pleased. He signed away all parental rights a few months ago, wanting nothing to with me or the baby." Harry couldn't bear to look at them, didn't want to see if their kind expressions melted into disgust. "You are Squiggles Grandparents though and I would love it if you wanted to be a part of our lives."

Molly was too stunned to even open her mouth. Of all the things Harry could have said she'd never had expected this. Oh how she wished Ron was here so she could box his ears. What was her idiot of a youngest son thinking?

Arthur's jaw clenched in anger. Oh not at Harry, not at all, but at his youngest son. How could Ron do something like this? He put it away for now however, though Ronald would indeed be hearing from him and soon. Now Harry needed to know that they weren't angry or any of the dozens of other things he was certain were going through Harry's head. He wrapped his arms around the young man who had become as much a son to him as his own flesh and blood. "Of course we want to be a part of your lives. You're family as I said and that won't change because of something Ronald has done."

Harry's body gave a shudder and he leaned into Arthur's embrace, closing his eyes and wrapping his own arms around the older wizard.

"Oh Harry, you are our child too, have been since you were eleven years old." Molly moved to sit on Harry's other side. "You giving us another Grandchild is a gift, our first boy. We want to be there for you every step of the way. As Arthur says you are family." She dabbed at her eyes. "Are you well, do you have someone to take care of you? Are you eating right? Do you go to regular check ups?"

Harry had to smile at the assault of questions even though his own eyes were teary. "The answers to all those questions are yes." He pulled away from the embrace slightly but was still leaning against Arthur. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Arthur pat him on the back, "It's alright, we understand." He was not a violent man by nature, except when it came to Lucius Malfoy but that was an entirely different kettle of fish, but he would love to visit Harry's blood relatives and hex them until they resembled flobberworms more than human beings. What they had done to crush Harry's faith in family and in people willing to stand by him no matter what was unforgivable in his book. "So who's helping you out at Hogwarts?"

"My whole house has been very supportive." Molly and Arthur both knew about the re-sorting since Harry had written them when it happened. "The one who's helped me the most though, who's teaching me about pureblood customs and what me and my baby can expect is Draco Malfoy. He's really been a great help."

What was the world coming to? First her son acts like an idiot and then a Malfoy of all people steps up and takes care of Harry Potter. The warmth with which Harry spoke of his housemate was enough to get her Mother senses tingling and she exchanged a look with her husband over Harry's head. She hoped that Malfoy wasn't up to something because she had resorted to violence once and was fully capable of doing it again if someone was out to harm one of her babies.

Arthur almost bit his tongue through to keep from saying something he shouldn't. A Malfoy, a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! He met his wife's eyes and read the same shock and suspicion there as he felt but he gave Harry a squeeze and managed to say, "I'm glad he's helping you out then son."

"He is but the one person I wouldn't have managed without at all is Luna." Harry's voice softened even more as he spoke of his dreamy friend. "She's been an endless support through everything and I don't think I could have coped without her. She knows when to coddle me and when to kick my arse. If she didn't have the wrong plumbing I would have swept her up and married her in an instant." That wasn't really true but Harry was joking. The love he felt for Luna was the love for a sister, very strong and very real but completely platonic.

Arthur smiled, "Xenophilius' girl has always been rather impressive."

Molly smiled and leaned in towards the messy haired boy for another hug. She was happy he'd had Luna Lovegood to lean in and to help but a small part of her felt sad that it wasn't one of her children who'd been there for him. It was really a silly thought but she couldn't shake it. Also she wondered where Hermione was in all this, Harry hadn't mentioned her at all. Molly didn't want to upset him now that they had Harry there so she didn't say anything about it. "I'm glad you have people to lean on."

She got up from the couch. "I need to go out in the kitchen and check on the pie, you _are_ staying for tea and pie right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry smiled back at her, so very relieved that they had taken the news so well.

Arthur grinned as his wife bustled to the kitchen happily and let harry go with a pat on the shoulder, "So how have classes been going then? No one is writing us these days."

"Things have been very busy," Harry tried to excuse both himself and the other Weasley children for not writing. Immediately feeling guilty that he hadn't spent more time with them or been in touch more. "Classes are rough; I think that us returning students are expecting more of ourselves, that we try even harder. I'm not sure how to explain it. It's fun though, we're learning a lot."

Arthur nodded, "Repeating something you always want to do better the second time round. How's Percy doing as a professor?"

"Really well. I was surprised when I saw him at the Head Table at the welcoming feast but he's doing really well. He has a knack for teaching, he explains it so you understand and he hasn't lost his temper with a student once." Harry smiled. "Oh and most girls and a lot of the boys have such a crush on him, Percy's become quite the heart throb professor."

Arthur laughed at that, "Oh don't tell the twins, poor Percy will never hear the end of it if you do." He ruffled the brunette's hair affectionately, "Why don't you and I go keep Molly company in the kitchen? That way she doesn't have to shift between rooms."

Harry nodded and heaved himself off the couch with some effort and followed Arthur to the Burrow's cozy, chaotic kitchen. It was probably the room he liked best in the house. Molly smiled when they came in and sat down and immediately began to chatter and fuss over both of them. Harry just smiled and enjoyed spending time with his surrogate parents before he had to return to the castle.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**AN: **_Have another update just because it's Lucia weekend and I'm feeling the Holiday spirit. _

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Six.**_

Draco actually staggered into the common room, secure enough in the knowledge that most everyone would be in their dorms sound asleep that he allowed himself to drop the aloof mask as he went to a sofa and collapsed face first onto it. Just a few moments was all he needed, just a few scant moments to recuperate from the apprenticeship level potion lesson from hell he'd just been put through by his godfather, and then he'd go to the dorm and sleep in his bed.

Harry snuck into the common room quietly, still shivering from the evil eye McGonagall had given him for coming back so late. He hadn't meant to stay so long but it had been so nice and he and the Weasleys had simple forgotten about the time. The common room was dark, only lit by the fire and a few hanging lanterns, spreading a soft, eerie light over the plush leather furniture. A flash of blond caught Harry's eye and he noticed the tall figure sprawled out in one of the sofas. Harry had never seen Malfoy like that before, sprawled out and relaxed. Walking over softly Harry kneeled at the edge of the sofa and unable to control his urge he reached out and ran his fingers through softer than silk, pale hair.

The blond jolted and flipped over, light gray eyes wide and startled until they saw Harry, "Merlin's boots, it's you Potter. For a moment I was concerned it was one of the squirrels that were transfigured a couple of days ago." He noted the complete lack of pajamas and lifted a brow, too tired to bother getting up just yet. "Just now getting back?"

"Yeah." Harry's voice was somewhat scratchy, he was startled and somewhat disturbed how much just running his fingers trough Malfoy's hair had affected him and how protective he'd felt when Malfoy whirled around all wide eyed like that. "Rough night?"

"Long. Any apprenticeship means harder work than most sane people attempt but potions is a bit more exacting; only a medical apprenticeship is more grueling from what I've heard tell." He looked up into the bottle green eyes, "How'd it go then?"

Harry wanted to run his thumb over the dark shadow showing underneath Malfoy's eye but he restrained himself. He knew that Malfoy studied hard and that he poured his all into the apprenticeship with Snape but he hadn't fully understood how much it took out of the blond before. He wished he could help him somehow. "It went well, they weren't angry at all and they told me I'm still family and that they would love to be true Grandparents for Squiggles."

The corners of Draco's mouth kicked up, "After which Molly Weasley proceeded to feed you if she held true to what I hear is form." He remained where he was, still tired but more because he rather liked having Harry so close.

"She did." Harry smiled. "I'm so full I'm surprised there's any room left in there for Squiggles. I tried to tell her I ate well here but I think she tried to feed me for a whole year tonight."

"Good," Draco stretched his neck, "the more people who stand at your back the better. I'm...glad they welcomed you and your sprog."

"Thank you." Harry's fingers found their way back to Malfoy's hair without him even thinking about it. "I was so scared when I went there but it went well...And yes I did have use for the bucket so you are free to tell me I told you so."

"Mmm," Draco closed his eyes, the feel of Harry's fingers stroking through his hair felt far too good. "I'll say it tomorrow, I'm fagged tonight. My mother had horror stories about flooing while she carried me, only reason I was able to tell you about it. One time she cast her accounts over the front of a foreign consul's best dress robes...and I must be more tired than I thought if I'm sharing that. She'll kill me if she finds out I did."

"Your secret is safe with me." Draco was far too cute when he was tired like this with lowered defenses. Oh this was not good at all...Not only had Malfoy become Draco in his mind but Harry knew himself well enough to recognize the tingling attraction he felt for the other man. He felt like kicking himself for falling for someone he couldn't have...More importantly, Draco deserved someone who wasn't pregnant with another man's child. Harry came with way too much baggage. He pulled his hand away from Draco's hair and got to his feet, needing to put some distance between them. "Well we should probably get to bed so we can have some real sleep...Goodnight Malfoy." Harry turned on his heel and ran.

Blond brows rose curiously but Draco was far too tired for his mind to work out reasons for Potter's flight. He groaned and rolled off the sofa and moved to take a brief shower before slipping into his bed in the dorm. He cast a single glance over at Harry and was met with the brunette's back and a pair of glowing cat eyes. He chuckled softly at the purring beast that had taken up its usual post right next to Harry's belly. He gave the orangey feline guardian a salute then settled into his bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pansy raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as she watched the Gryffindor girl crouch and look underneath tables and behind every suit of armor. It was so unlikely behavior coming from Granger that Pansy couldn't curb her curiosity. She walked over to the other girl. "Lost something Granger? Except your fashion sense I mean."

The bushy haired bookworm glared up at the Slytherin, "For your information Parkinson I cannot find my cat." She stood up and moved to look behind a large statue. She'd come out of her academic haze the other day to realize that the food she'd put in Crookshanks' bowl hadn't been eaten in several weeks and that every time she put fresh food in she'd had to absently scrape the old crusty food out. When she thought about it she couldn't remember having even had her cat pushing at her for attention in weeks, months even, and now she was worried he'd run away though being intelligent he'd probably remained on the castle grounds.

"Your...cat?" Pansy scratched her cheek with a vibrantly purple painted nail and looked at the other girl with disbelief. "A large, ginger, ugly beast right? Looks like as if it has run face first into a brick wall?" Had Granger honestly not missed the cat until now? That terror had lived with Potter for almost half a year, always disturbing Pansy when she was snooping around Draco's bed for sweets and gifts. It was rather cute though, how protective the animal was of Potter.

Hermione's head shot up and she jerked around to stare at Pansy, "That's him! You've seen Crookshanks?" She nibbled on her bottom lip hoping that Parkinson wasn't just playing with her as a way of taking vengeance on Harry's behalf. She knew she'd been a horrible friend, not really a friend at all this year, but she didn't know how to apologize and she knew she might slip back into burying herself in her studies again. It was the first time since the troll in her first year that she'd been able to focus only on academics and she'd gone overboard with it.

"Sure I've seen him." Pansy had debated on lying, she didn't want this girl to take away the cat that was obviously important to Potter but she couldn't lie either, not when she saw that Granger was truly upset. "That beast has adopted _our_ Potter, hardly leaves his side." She emphasized the word our just to make sure the Gryffindor knew where Potter belonged now, that she knew who had been taking care of him.

Hermione blinked, "O-oh," she shifted just a bit and chewed on her bottom lip a bit more. She couldn't blame Crookshanks and certainly couldn't blame Harry, she'd abandoned them both and she knew that the cat would have been looking for a familiar friend and Harry, in his condition, just had needed the familiar and welcoming. She knew well how protective the cat was and knew that he wouldn't come back. He wasn't hers anymore, he was Harry's now. She stiffened her shoulders and pulled a toy mouse out of her pocket, she'd brought it along in case she'd found Crookshanks in a tree and had needed to coax him out, and held it out to Pansy, "Could you get that to Crookshanks then? It's his favorite catnip toy."

Pansy's sharp eyes softened and she took the toy. "I will make sure he gets it. Oh and Granger...Neither the cat or Potter are on another planet, they are just downstairs, why not visit sometime? I promise the rumors about us eating those who dare step inside the snakes layer are untrue...We hardly bite unless we're asked to...How's Longbottom by the way?"

"Neville? Erm...I suppose he's fine?" Hermione grimaced, "I've been a bit er...absorbed in my studies...well more than a bit. As for Harry...I'm not really certain he'd even want to see me all things considered but give him my best, if it seems right? Excuse me." She turned tail and fled before more proof of just how self absorbed she'd been this year hit her in the face.

Pansy watched her go before pocketing the toy mouse and turn to walk to the dungeons. She did not envy Granger, it was never easy waking up to reality and having to deal with the consequences of one's actions, Pansy knew that better than anyone. She had learned from her mistakes and maybe Granger would do the same.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco tugged his sleeves straighter and looked over at Harry, "You're twitching again."

"I may be a little nervous but I'm certainly not twitching, I think you're the one needing glasses." Harry forced himself to be still as they walked down the main street in Hogsmeade. Ever since his revelation Harry had tried to pull away and keep some distance between Draco and himself but it wasn't working very well. Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to keep Draco as a friend, the other had become so important to him...If only he could find a way to shove these unwelcome feelings back under lock and key.

"You _are_ most definitely twitching. Potter I do realize that tight trousers are most uncomfortable but we're almost to Gladrags so calm yourself." The blond was more than well aware of how Harry had been pulling away before edging close again. Something had the brunette at war with himself but he'd be damned if he could figure out what it was.

"I suppose you know all about tight trousers now don't you." As far as comebacks went that was lame but Harry couldn't even find himself to snap back when Draco said something. Merlin he had it so bad.

"Been looking have you?" Draco opened the door to the shop and waved Harry in ahead of him, "Just wanting the trousers or are you after a whole miniature wardrobe to last you through the next three and a half months?" He headed with Harry over to the maternity section and began looking through what was available, glancing at Harry critically with each possible selection.

"I think I'll go with the whole shebang. I'm not going to get smaller anytime soon and I already struggle to get the shirts buttoned." Harry looked through the clothes and frowned when he realized that the most of them were indeed intended for females.

"Hmm," the blond sorted through the clothes quickly, at one point smacking the back of Harry's hand, "Not yellow, unless you want someone quacking at you?"

"But it's cheerful" Harry reluctantly let go of the yellow shirt and moved over to a dark blue one only to drop it with a curse when he noticed that it had ruffles going down the entire front of it. "I'm starting to think that tight trousers might not be so bad after all."

"This is Hogsmeade, not nearly the selection as what you'd find in Diagon or any of the other main markets, it caters to the townspeople and there aren't many wizards living here who have the magical power to find themselves in your condition. There's enough to get you through to graduation, at which point you can go to Diagon and get a couple of outfits that will cover the final month. Here," he handed Harry seven pairs of trousers, ten shirts, and a set of pajamas. "Try them on."

"Yes sir." Harry saluted and took the pile of clothes with him to one of the dressing rooms. He unbuttoned his uniform trousers with a sigh of relief and pulled off his old sweater that he'd inherited from Dudley, at least that one wasn't too tight. "You think I need all these clothes just for a few months?" Harry called out as his slipped into a pair of soft dark gray trousers that felt like a caress against his skin.

"Yes," Draco leaned against the wall opposite the changing rooms, "Seven days in a week means seven trousers and seven shirts, plus extra shirts in case you spill something on one of them. The clothes have expanding charms on them so as the belly grows so will they."

"That's handy at least; I would hate to go through this again. Shopping and I do not get along." He pulled a green sweater over his head and looked in the mirror. He still looked pregnant but the clothes followed the lines of his body very well and they were comfortable. He stepped out of the dressing room to show Draco. "So what do you think? Yay or nay?"

The green of the shirt complimented Harry's complexion very, very well and Draco found himself with a dry mouth all of a sudden and stricken with an urge to wrap his arms around the brunette and shield him from anyone else who might try and take Harry away. He kicked himself mentally and pretended to eye Harry critically before nodding, "Yea, of course. I did pick it out."

"You did, so if this fit it's a pretty good pet that the rest of the clothes will fit too right?" Harry looked at Draco with a hopeful expression. "No need for me try _all_ of them on is there?" Harry's back was aching and he really needed to pee. It seemed as if his bladder was shrinking as his belly grew.

Draco could swear he heard his ancestors calling him a push-over as he sighed and lifted a shoulder, "Well they are all the same size and if they don't fit you can always bring them back I suppose." Oh yes and there was his great-great grandfather calling him a sucker too but he'd like to see any of his ancestors be capable of saying no to a pregnant Harry Potter when those big green eyes were turned on them. _'Merlin's balls you've got it bad Draco Lucius Malfoy, very bad.'_

Harry's smile was like the sun as he beamed at Draco. He barely resisted the urge to run over and hug him. "Thank you." The thanks came from the heart. "Do you think I can keep these clothes on me? I'll pay for them of course but they are so comfy and I really don't feel like changing again."

"Just hand the clerk the tags and it won't be a problem." Oh if Severus were to see him capitulating in such a way he'd never hear the end of it and forget ferret jokes, Pansy would call him Fido for eternity.

"Great, I'll just be a minute then." Harry hurried back into the changing room to collect the clothes, pack his old ones and struggle into his shoes, that was another thing that got harder with each passing day. He walked back out and walked over to Draco. "Can you get the tag on the sweater for me? I can't reach it." He held the tag to the trousers in his hand already.

Draco just wordlessly removed the tag, his fingers brushing the back of Harry's neck softly, "Got it. Do you think we ought to get you some slip on shoes while we're here? Eventually you'll need them."

"Thank you." Harry tried his best to repress his shiver from where Draco's fingertips had brushed against his skin. "Yeah, slip on shoes sound like a good idea...I'm not trying them on though, let's just grab a pair...I really need to borrow the washroom now." Harry shifted and looked around for the restroom door.

Draco pointed at a concealed alcove, "Over there, what's your shoe size then?"

"I'm a size seven...Be right back." Harry dashed for the restroom, dropping his purchases on a chair as he went.

The blond went over to the shoe section and found a style of slip on men's shoes that he knew were comfortable and offered excellent support. He grabbed a pair in Harry's size then settled to wait for the brunette next to the clothes as he pondered his own reactions. He'd known he was falling for Harry but it was moving so bloody fast from more than just attraction, though there was still plenty of that in there, and infatuation to something deeper. At the same time he was also already fond of Squiggles, Harry hadn't yet made the offer to him to feel the baby move but he wanted him to. He wanted to feel that little growing human flip about in Harry's belly. He was still jealous that Longbottom got that chance before he had too. It wasn't Neville Longbottom who'd been standing beside Harry since this mess had started, he'd not even tried to show that he was still Harry's friend after the bet had been made so why did _he_ get to feel the sprog move before Draco did?

Harry soon came back feeling a lot better. "Sorry for that, thank you for waiting." He grabbed the pile of clothes and walked to the register. He knew Draco could spend his day in Hogsmeade having much more fun than hoarding a pregnant man around but Harry couldn't bring himself to feel guilty that he got to spend time alone with the blond. He was so messed up. On one hand he wanted to release Draco because he deserved more and on the other he wanted him all to himself.

Draco stood up gracefully, shoving his jealousy and turmoil back behind his occlumantic shields, "Stop apologizing. You've got the sprog bouncing on your bladder; it's a common enough affliction from what I understand and nothing to apologize for." He followed Harry to the counter, glared the curious clerk into silence as she rung everything up, and placed a feather light charm on the bags before shrinking them to fit in Harry's pocket. "Feeling hungry or is there somewhere in Hogsmeade you'd like to pop by before getting lunch?"

A growling sound from Harry's stomach answered that question and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Both I and Squiggles think that lunch sound like an excellent idea. Oooh do you think they have meatballs and pickles? I would do almost anything for meatballs and pickles...The really spicy kind, that makes your mouth, feel as if it's on fire."

The blonds' lips twitched as they walked down towards the cafe, "They take just about any order so I think they can accommodate you." He caught Harry's arm and stepped slightly in front of him when a door to a shop was flung out in front of the brunette suddenly and an angry customer stormed out muttering about ridiculous prices. "Perhaps we should walk down the middle of the street."

Harry blinked at the way Draco had stepped in front of him so he wouldn't get hit by the door. Something warm and dangerous bubbled up inside of him and it wouldn't be pushed back down no matter how hard Harry tried to do just that. Harry could take care of himself but what Draco did would have protected Squiggles if the door had hit and that was worth so much more in Harry's book. "Yeah, maybe we should." He took hold of one of Draco's hands and pulled them closer to the middle of the street.

Warm. That was really all Draco could think at that moment, that Harry's hand was warm, much like the brunette himself. He wanted to lace his fingers with Harry's, wanted it badly enough to scare himself, but he knew he couldn't, so he let his hand lie in the other man's grasp, just barely curling his fingers around to make sure the quiescent hand couldn't be mistaken for rejection. He pointed a block and a half ahead at a little yellow and white striped awning, "There's the cafe. Do you want to eat inside or out on the sidewalk tables?"

He thought about it for a moment, weighing the options in his mind. It was a really nice day so sitting outside would be nice but it also meant that they would be out where everyone could look and whisper. Then Harry remembered what Draco had said about him caring too much about what other people thought...Maybe Draco was right. People would look and whisper anyway and it wasn't as if Harry had anything to hide, he wasn't ashamed of Squiggles. "Let's sit outside." He didn't want to think too hard about the fact that he didn't let go of Draco's hand the entire walk to the cafe.

The blond didn't mind and fortunately the waitress was one he knew and she didn't even blink twice at their hands or Harry's order even as she marked down Draco's usual. "You know I've been meaning to ask, third year, the Shrieking Shack, was that you?"

"Would I do something like that? Pelting unknowing, snarky gits with well deserved snowballs? Watching as they ran away in terror and laughing my arse off?" Harry's eyes were huge and innocent behind the lenses of his glasses.

Draco's voice was flat thought the lightness of his eyes gave hint to the humor, "Yes you absolutely would. It was you. After I thought about it I didn't believe the shack was haunted but I did wonder. You have very good aim."

"I admit to nothing but thank you...And you're wrong. The shack is haunted, maybe not by ghosts but it is haunted." Harry thought about Moony's painful transformations in it. About finding out about Wormtail and about Snape almost dying in it. There were no good memories about that bloody place and Harry could definitely see it as a place that gathered bad energy. "You did deserve it though; you were a tool back then."

"Admittedly. Spoiled rotten and taking out every grievance on the only person to deny me something I truly honestly wanted. You know we might very well have been friends all these years if not for an ill timed laugh." His mouth was curled up as he remembered first seeing Harry as they all waited to enter the Great Hall. Even then at eleven there had been something about Harry that drew you attention despite his obvious desire to stay in the background.

"I know...You weren't the only git back then. I let someone else's opinion color my judgment and I regret that. I was just so happy to finally have a friend that I clung to him with everything I got. I have wondered 'what if' at times though there's little use." Harry looked down at the plaid yellow and white table cloth as he spoke. "I'm glad we're friends now though."

Draco reached out and brushed his fingertips over the back of Harry's hand very briefly, "As am I Harry. You won't possibly get rid of me now though I hope you realize," he quirked a brow, "I am afraid you are stuck with 'the ferret' as your friend."

Harry turned his hand so he could caress Draco's palm gently before pulling away to place his hand on his stomach. "I suppose I shall have to endure." He smiled happily. "You are stuck with 'scarhead' as well so I guess we're even." The sound of his first name coming from Draco's mouth made Harry's insides turn to jello. It wasn't fair that even Draco's voice was perfect and gorgeous. How was Harry supposed to resist him when he was so tempting all over?

"So we are," Draco smiled though the caress over his palm had sent lightening through him, "Scarhead and Squiggles. I do hope you've been thinking of real names for the sprog."

"Of course I've been thinking about it, as much as I love Squiggles I don't want him to grow up hating me. I haven't found one yet though, none that I like." Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. "I have all these great figures in my life that I could name him after but...I want him to be his own person. I don't want him to grow up feeling like he has to live up to his name or for anyone to compare him to someone that came before. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. I'm named after my father, well my middle name in any case, and spent far too long trying to fill his shoes rather than walk in my own." He took a sip of his tea. "My mother managed to save me from also being named after my grandfather, how she talked my father out of it I'm not certain, but she told me once that she wanted me to be strong and fierce enough that I could survive nearly anything and so named me after the strongest creature she could think of. Pansy got her name because her mother fainted early in the pregnancy and had her fall cushioned by a thick growth of pansies. Blaise, well Italian, passion, fire, it all goes hand in hand. Name Squiggles whatever feels right to you."

"I just need to find that name that feels right, hopefully before Squiggles begins school." Harry sighed but smiled at the same time. Draco really did get it. "I'm named after my father too...Don't even know where the Harry comes from though."

The waitress came with their food and Harry's mouth watered at the sight and scent of large meatballs, thick gravy, mashed potatoes and plenty of spicy pickles. "Mmmm, I think I could marry this food...At least make it my mistress."

Draco just laughed and tucked in to his own lunch while occasionally flicking glances at Harry as the brunette made sounds that shouldn't be allowed in public. He shifted in his seat and resolved to talk to Pansy later because he was in deep and going deeper and he didn't know what to do about it.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Seven.**_

Lucius walked into the western parlor where he liked to take his breakfast. The table was already set and Lucius sat down at the head of the table after kissing his wife's cheek. He poured his tea into his Wedgewood cup and picked up the rolled up Daily Prophet that the house elves had placed by his seat. He unrolled it and took a sip of his tea only to choke on it when the front page of the newspaper glared up at him, showing a picture of his son walking down a street, holding hands with an obviously pregnant Potter.

He couldn't breathe, what was this? Maybe it was better if he died now...Draco and Potter...It was almost too horrible for words. He coughed and sputtered and tried to block out the thick black letters of the headline, talking about the joining of the two most powerful houses in Britain and how love conquered the shadows of war.

"Lucius? Dear are you well?" Narcissa placed her hand on his forearm, a bit alarmed by how red her husband's face was getting and his spluttering.

Lucius shook his head and pointed at the front page of the Prophet with a long finger as he tried desperately to get some air into his lungs. "Look." He managed to wheeze out.

She turned the paper towards her so she could see it better then blinked at the sight of a visibly pregnant Harry Potter leading her son through Hogsmeade by the hand, both of them with smiles on their faces. "Oh! Oh dear. Darling what do you suppose...I mean why would Draco keep something like this from us? I mean he has always been a bit fixated on Potter but surely this is wonderful news!"

"Wonderful? Have you hit your head Cissy?" Lucius turned to his wife, having finally caught his breath. "I knew about the fixation but I didn't think it was anything like this. How can this be wonderful? It's _Potter_ for Salazar's sake."

She raised an icy brow and then sat back, lifting her teacup to her lips for a single sip, letting a cold silence stretch before standing up. "Better Potter than a Weasley and if my son cares about him then it is wonderful. So long as my son is happy I can be happy for him. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to see if I can dust off some of Draco's old baby furniture." She turned on her heels and clipped out of the room.

Lucius eyes widened in horror, not only was he bloody likely to get Potter as a son in law, now Cissy was cross with him. He looked at his gold pocket watch and got up from his seat. He needed to talk this over with his son. What was Draco thinking, keeping such secrets? He walked over to the large marble fireplace and placed a floo call for the Slytherin common room, his son should be awake and up by now and if he wasn't...Well too bad for him because Lucius was in no mood to wait.

Draco was indeed awake and in the common room, brooding over his feelings for one Harry Potter when he heard the very familiar voice of his father ringing from the fireplace. He got up and went to crouch in front of the flames that his father's head were floating in, "Father? What has you calling?"

"Why don't you tell me that?" Lucius tone was sharp and precise as he looked his son over. "Anything that you'd like to tell me and your mother?"

A blond brow rose in confusion, "I beg your pardon? What would I have to tell you and mother?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you'd like to comment on this." A trembling hand held up the crumpled newspaper in front of the flames so that Draco could see. "Or better yet you might have had the courtesy to tell us before we read about it in the Prophet."

Draco blinked at the headline and rolled his eyes, "Bloody press can't even get their facts straight."

"Facts?" A tiny sliver of hope crawled into Lucius mind, maybe it wasn't as bad as he feared after all. "What do you mean facts? Your mother is in the attic, dusting off your old crib and rocking horse so please be quick about it."

Draco sighed and moved to sit Indian style on the floor to get comfortable, "Harry is pregnant with Ronald Weasley's child, a result of a cruel bet. When Potter told the Weasel about his condition the Weasel first denied responsibility then said, and I quote, 'Well I don't want any part of it! Do what you want with the bastard, have it or get rid of it for all I care.' I have been helping Harry learn about the pureblood customs associated with his pregnancy and assisted him in getting a lawyer and having the Weasel sign away his parental rights."

Relief flooded Lucius, Draco was not the father. His devious mind quickly caught on the benefits of what his son had done...Hmm maybe his dragon was smarter than Lucius had given him credit for. "That's actually a very clever move of you. The public and the press will eat it up. Draco Malfoy, savior to Harry Potter when even his friends turned their backs. Clever move indeed. And see what I meant about the Weasleys? Blood traitors, the lot of them...Of the very worst kind, rejecting your own blood, that's the worst thing you can do."

Draco's voice gained the admonishing ice he'd learned more from his mother than his father, "I did not offer my help to Harry out of a political move and you cannot judge an entire family based upon the actions of one member. Yes Ronald Bilius Weasley is the worst sort of traitor but the other Weasleys have rallied around Potter and kept him as family of the heart, more than accepting the babe to come."

"Yes, yes of course." Lucius brushed his son's defense of the Weasley clan aside and concentrated on what was really important. "But there really is nothing going on between you and Potter other than you helping him out with pureblood customs? You'd like to tell your mother that and soon too, I think she's on the verge of digging up her wedding dress and offer it to Potter as a welcome to the family."

The youngest Malfoy gave his father a sweet smile, "Do remind Mother that Harry is far from being female despite his current condition. I'll talk to you again soon Father." With that he tossed a pinch of terminating powder into the floo, a nifty invention that would block all calls to and from that floo for a good two hours. It was so rare that he got a chance to twit his father, he simply hadn't been able to resist doing it now. Though he was rather certain his godfather would be getting a furious call, or visit from his father now.

Lucius glared at the suddenly yellow and orange flames with venom. That conversation had not turned out as he hoped. Sure it was a relief that Draco had not gotten Potter pregnant but his son had not confirmed that nothing was going on between them. He looked at the photo in the paper again and took in the smile on his son's face. Draco didn't smile like that just for anyone. This was indeed worrying indeed. For now Lucius would find his wife and try to placate her, he was too old to sleep on the couch and then he would floo his old friend and see if Severus couldn't teach his godson something about manners...One did not disconnect their father in the middle of a conversation.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Great Hall was a twitter as soon as the paper had been delivered along with breakfast and Ron had the paper shoved into his face more times than he liked, along with little smirks. The whole of the school, from the moment Harry had shown up for breakfast with his pregnancy showing, had begun avoiding him or treating him like the scum of the Earth. Somehow his words to Harry when the brunette had told him of the pregnancy had been spread around the school, as well as the knowledge that he'd signed away his rights to the child, and now there wasn't anyone who even wanted to be in his presence except to call him a blood traitor to his face among other insults. And that wasn't even counting the Howlers his mother had sent him daily in the common room.

He glared down at the picture of Harry and Malfoy. He knew Harry and he knew that wasn't just a simple smile on his face. He'd only seen that smile on Harry once before, when the green eyed man had been infatuated with Cedric Diggory, but now he was smiling like that in Malfoy's presence, because of Malfoy, holding the damned ferret's hand! His chances to get back into Harry's good graces were going to be ruined because of bleeding Malfoy. He surged up, the Prophet crumpled in a fist, and stalked out of the hall. He was going to write Skeeter and see if the woman wanted a scoop about Harry's pregnancy and maybe plant a seed in Harry's mind that he was actually sorry. He wasn't, not by a long shot, but he needed to make Harry believe that he was.

Luna looked across the hall after Ron's departure and met Harry's eyes, flicking a glace after the redhead and giving him a warning sign. She didn't like the look that had been on Ron's face and wanted to be sure Harry knew to be careful.

Harry gave her a small nod to show her that he understood but truthfully his mind wasn't on his former best friend. His gaze slid over to Malfoy before dropping to his breakfast plate. Malfoy had acted somewhat strange all morning, sort of annoyed and aloof. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was that bothered with the newspaper article, that thought made Harry ache inside. He was bothered by the article too but for another reason...Harry couldn't help but wish that it was true, that he and Malfoy were together and was on the verge of starting a family. To his shame he had actually snuck one copy of the Prophet aside just so he could keep the picture of Malfoy smiling...Merlin he was so pathetic. Harry sighed and nibbled on his sandwich, he wasn't very hungry but he knew he had to eat for Squiggles' sake.

Draco was nibbling absently on his own breakfast, his eyes followed the Weasel out of the hall with a narrow glare before going back to staring into space. He was irritated with himself, highly. That conversation with his father this morning and the article in the paper had driven home just how far he'd fallen for Harry. He'd seen the article, seen the picture, and felt such a strong _need_ for it to be true that it had actually made his heart thump painfully in his chest. He wanted to be building a life, to be starting a family, to be the one that came home to bright green eyes and a baby that squealed and clapped his hands in happiness when he stepped in the door. He wanted to be the man who became a father in heart and mind to Squiggles and he wanted so badly to be Harry's partner in life. Merlin he didn't even think of him as Potter anymore, it was always Harry now.

It bothered him because he was certain that the brunette wasn't thinking of anything but finishing school and creating a stable home for himself and his son. Just them. He knew Harry wasn't seeing anyone else in the picture, aside from friends, which he was fortunately one of but he didn't want to be the babe's godfather or 'Uncle Draco' he wanted to be 'Papa' and the strength of that want was, quite frankly, terrifying. Mainly because he felt sure it was a lost cause. Oh he was pathetic. He bit into a tough bit of bacon, determined to get through breakfast without revealing himself to the entire bloody hall. He could sulk and whine and complain to Severus later.

Severus Snape however, was in a very nearly perky mood for him. It wasn't often he got to hold Lucius at a disadvantage and this morning he'd been able to do just that, drawling that Draco wasn't a child anymore and was far past the age where one could truly teach him manners then terminating the floo call on Lucius' outraged face. He'd been smirking since, and scaring the entire student body with it. He'd not lost his powers of observation however and noticed his godson's hidden melancholy as well as Potter beginning to slip into one of his infamous brooding spells. He glanced over at the picture Remus Lupin was still staring at on the front page of the Prophet and studied the photographic Draco's smile. The thing about wizarding photographs was that that they tended to reveal more about the subject's feelings than the people themselves and his godson had the look of someone utterly twitterpated on his pointy face.

Remus' eyes followed the animated features of his cub and Severus' godson on the grainy photograph on the Prophet. There on the picture they truly looked like they belonged together, they looked so free and happy. He looked up to see their closed off faces at the breakfast table and then back to the paper. The last time he had seen Harry look that free was during the short, short time back in Harry's third year when he'd met Sirius and for one brief moment believed he would have a family of his own. If anything or anyone put that expression of happiness and freedom on his cub's face then Remus wanted to gift-wrap it and present it to Harry on a silver platter. His eyes traveled to the youngest Malfoy again...The question was how the young blond felt about it all. Remus wanted to make Harry happy but not if he would turn out hurt in the long run. He would not encourage a relationship between them unless he knew without a doubt that Malfoy was serious about Harry and about the child he was carrying. His gaze slid from the blond student to his fellow professor, he wondered if he could talk to Severus about it.

Harry finished his breakfast and fled out the Hall, hoping for a little bit of private time before he had to deal with a whole day of classes. He felt frazzled and unsure and he hated the feeling.

Draco glanced up from his absorption and his brows furrowed in concern as he watched Harry rush out of the Hall. He wasn't sure how he knew it but something was wrong or at the very least upsetting. He couldn't follow the brunette now but he'd corner him later and see if he could talk whatever the problem was out of him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So what do you think about this?" Remus tapped a long finger at the newspaper on the table in front of him and watched Teddy run around Severus' quarters playing like he belonged there. Well Teddy spent almost as much time with Severus as he did Remus so he probably knew these quarters as well as his own room.

The potion master corked a bottle, keeping an eye on the toddler climbing the furniture and running around as he bottled the pepper-up potion, then glanced over at Remus, "I think that the press enjoys jumping to conclusions but that's not what you're asking." He set the bottles aside to go and lift Teddy down from the mantle he was climbing and looked the child in the eye, "Absolutely nothing higher than the arm of the sofa young man."

Teddy squirmed, pouted and didn't really want to look his Sappy in the eyes but eventually he gave a sad nod and was released to continue playing.

Remus couldn't help but smile. "You really have a good hand with him and eyes at the back of your neck. I'm starting to understand why the students fear you." He looked over at his son before turning back to Severus. "And no, the usual inaccuracy of reporters was not what I meant. Look at them Severus..." Remus motioned to the picture again.

The dark haired man returned to his bottling, "I know. I don't know about Potter but Draco...doesn't smile. Not honestly. He smirks, he occasionally pastes on the society polite smile, but a true smile? That hasn't been seen on his face since he was eight but here," he nodded at the paper, "he's smiling. I'm not certain that is a good or a bad thing."

Remus nodded. "I don't know either. Harry smiles but he doesn't open up, he's become very careful with who he lets in but look at him here, he practically has his heart in his eyes." He tapped his fingers against the table top and gave his son a stern look as Teddy tried to sneak up on Severus to 'attack' him...Most likely with kisses and hugs. "Harry is carrying another man's child. A child that is not going anywhere and who's only going to take up more time and effort once he's born. Can Malfoy handle that? Is whatever the two of them feels for each other strong enough for such a change, such a commitment?"

"A better question would be if Potter is willing to accept what Draco has to offer and could he convince my godson that he is." He bottled the last potion and tapped the picture, "Here they're both open but this morning Potter was starting to brood and Draco had closed himself off as he only does when he thinks something is out of his reach. I can tell you that once Draco decides on a course he sinks his teeth in and refuses to let go, if he wants Potter and the child nothing will keep him from going after them if he thinks he has the slightest chance."

"I think he has more than a chance." Remus sighed. "The problem is that Harry doesn't think he deserves to be loved, doesn't believe that anyone can truly care for him as anything else as Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world." The last part was spat out. "Those disgusting people he had to grow up with ate away at his self esteem until there was nothing left. That's why he gives up the things he truly does want...He thinks they will be better off without him." Remus looked down at the picture of a smiling Harry again. "I've tried to talk to him about it several times but no matter what I say Harry is terrified to allow himself to be happy just to have it all ripped away again."

Severus gave a soft snorted laugh and turned to catch Teddy as the boy lunged, lifting the toddler up into his arms, "If he gives Draco the smallest signal that he wants him, my godson won't let Harry run away because of that. The only thing that would keep Draco away would be if Potter were to truly not want him. And he'd know for certain that Draco doesn't give a hang about the Savior bit."

"True." Remus looked at his son in Severus arms and something clenched inside him. Harry was not the only one who was afraid to grab a hold of what he wanted, that was probably why Remus could understand him so well. He pushed those thoughts away, this was about Harry and the little Malfoy, not about his hopeless dreams. "I know Harry wants him, we only have to make him admit it despite his fear."

A dark brow lifted, "Should I ask what you've come up with to do that or should I simply go crawl into the bomb shelter until the fallout has passed?"

A brown brow rose. "Now Severus, don't tell me you're scared?" The quiet amusement died down quickly. "No in all seriousness I don't really know what to do just yet but I'll think of something."

Teddy bounced in Severus' arms and looked at his daddy. "Why not ask?...Joo ask me if I'm hungwy ow tiwed. If joo don't ask joo'll newer know, that's what joo said Daddy."

The potion master's lips quirked, "Clever child. I doubt Potter would refuse to tell you if you asked, he is the sort who needs some sort of sounding board for whatever turmoil he's under and this," he tapped the paper with the hand that wasn't holding Teddy, "gives you the perfect excuse to ask."

"Too clever." Remus muttered and looked at his toddler son. Apparently he was going to have to be very careful with what he said in Teddy's presence from now on, the whole saying of small pots have big ears seemed to be very true. "Okay Teddy, are you up for a visit to your godfather later?"

"Yay! I wanna kiss the tummy." Teddy bounced more and wrapped his chubby arms around Severus' neck, squeezing tightly and resting his cheek against Severus'.

The potion master chuckled softly and pat the boy on the back, meeting Remus' eyes, "I do hope you're taking pictures of such moments, they'll be more precious than gold to Potter."

Remus had to snap out of his reverie of watching his son with the tall dark clad wizard and blinked in an attempt to recall what Severus had just said. "Oh, oh yes, I will definitely bring my camera and I only hope he doesn't hit me over the head with it once I start asking personal questions."

"I doubt he'll do that, besides you can run faster than he can right now so you've nothing to worry about." Severus' dark eyes glimmered with devilment.

"Ah yes, that's a comforting thought indeed." Remus' lips twitched with amusement. "I hope I won't have to run though, I have Teddy to protect me right?"

"Yup, pwotect Daddy!" The small boy flexed invisible muscles proudly.

"Ah yes, a positively fearsome defender except," Severus turned his attention to Teddy, "for the one weakness." He wiggled his fingers along Teddy's side prompting a squeal as the child was tickled.

Teddy giggled, squealed and squirmed as Severus tickled along his side and ribs. "Noooooooooo, Sappy pwease...no tickling."

"Well, I suppose. As you asked politely," he stopped tickling the toddler.

"Thank joo." A red-faced Teddy panted as he tried catch his breath.

Remus stood and retrieved his son from Severus. "Thank you for listening to me Severus...Again." He gave a lopsided grin. "I'll take this little one to Hagrid while I have my class and then we'll go visit Harry, see if we can't get him to talk."

The other man felt as if his arms were oddly empty but nodded, "Of course. You and Teddy are always welcome Remus."

Remus nodded and started for the door, Teddy leaning up over his shoulder, waving frantically. "Buh bye Sappy, see joo latew, take cawe, don't move away."

Snape waved back with a chuckle, "I have no intention of moving away Teddy. Until later." He watched the father and son disappear out of the room and blew out a breath at himself. His godson wasn't the only one whose heart was beginning to lead him in the direction of a readymade family but unlike Draco he was faced with almost certain impossibility. Remus was not a pregnant man nor had he ever been and Teddy's mother had most definitely been female. Everything pointed to the werewolf being straight, making Severus' traitorous heart's desire impossible to acquire. He never could choose anything easy could he?

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Eight.**_

Harry chuckled as Teddy pulled up his shirt, kissing the swollen belly and talking nonsense to Squiggles. His godson was too adorable and he hoped Squiggles would turn out half as cute. It was nice spending some time with Remus and Teddy and with the whole newspaper issue it was nice to get away from the other students for a little while.

Remus smiled too, it was nice to see Harry somewhat relaxed, it would make talking to him easier. He had started out easy, asking Harry about school, health and all those usual things. It wasn't just to relax Harry, he really wanted to know how his cub was doing. "So Harry, what do you think about the Prophet's article?" Remus watched green eyes go shuttered and his smile turn tense.

"It's fine, it's not like the Prophet hasn't got it wrong before. Everyone close to me knows the truth so it's fine. It will blow over soon." Harry stroked his finger through Teddy's orange hair.

"I suppose I should have asked how you feel about Draco Malfoy then." Remus knew he was pushing but he wanted Harry to admit the truth, at least to himself. He wasn't pushing to be mean.

"What do you mean? He's a friend, he's helped me a lot and he's a friend." Harry's brow furrowed, he didn't know what Remus was getting at and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Teddy's little hands pat and rubbed Harry's belly as if his godfather was a budda, "Daddy's asking if you wike wike Dwaco. Do you wike wike Dwaco?" Big innocent eyes blinked up at Harry, the kind of questioning puppy eyes no one could lie to.

Harry squirmed under that childish gaze and Remus silently thanked Severus for his advice to bring Teddy along.

"Well...I don't, don't dislike him...He's very nice, considerate, loyal, funny and easy to talk to." Draco's face came before him and Harry couldn't stop the small smile playing on his lips. "He's been really wonderful this year and I wish we could have got this close earlier...Yeah I like him Teddy."

"Then don't let him slip away because you're afraid Harry." Remus' voice was soft and gentle. "You are amazing too and if you like the littlest Malfoy then take the chance. If you don't I think you'll miss out on something that could be great."

"I don't know." Harry nibbled on his lip. It felt as if Draco was too far above him for him to even try.

"Don't Dwaco wike you too?" Teddy's arms curled around Harry's leg in a hug.

Harry shook his head and petted those bright orange locks. "I have no idea Teddy, he cares I know that but I don't think there's anything more."

"Are you sure Harry?" Remus looked at his godson closely.

"No...I'm not sure of anything. That's what's so hard." Harry looked down so his bangs shielded his eyes.

"Don't be scawedy Sappy says Dwaco smiled real big fow you, I bet he wikes you and Skiggles bunches!"

"Snape said that did he?" Harry looked down at Teddy with a small grin even though his mind was running a mile a minute, trying to work out if it was true. Even Harry had noticed Draco's smile, which was why he'd hidden the photo away to save it and keep it forever. Harry didn't think he had the courage just yet to lay his heart open at Draco's feet but he would try and include Draco more, testing the waters as how he felt about Squiggles. "I'll try not to be scared Teddy, that's all I can promise." He gave Remus a pointed look as well. He didn't want any more pushing.

Teddy smiled and scrambled up next to Harry to kiss his cheek, "He can give youw tummy a kiss too! Skiggles wiggles lots to say hi when I do!"

Flushing pink Harry leaned down to press a kiss to Teddy's forehead. "Ah, we'll see. Maybe we'll save the tummy kissing for you and Squiggles."

Remus smiled, knowing that he and Teddy...Well mostly Teddy had at least planted a seed in Harry's mind. It was the best they could do.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco's foot was actually jiggling with his impatience. He stared at it for a moment then stopped his fidgeting consciously as he tried to keep his composure and keep the other Slytherins in the room from noticing just how fractured his mask was at the moment. He was worried about Harry. The brunette hadn't been back to the common room for hours and he hoped it was just Lupin and Harry's godson keeping him out and that the Weasel hadn't somehow cornered him. He knew Harry could take care of himself but that didn't help with the worry.

Harry had taken a detour walking back from Remus and Teddy's quarters, he'd just strolled through barely used corridors thinking about things before he steered his way back towards the dungeons. He had a lot to think about and he couldn't do it in Draco's presence, the blond had a tendency to distract him and make his thoughts run in entirely different directions than he meant them to. He placed a hand at the small of his back as he entered the Slytherin common room, Squiggles was doing somersaults inside him and both bladder, kidneys and liver felt it. Harry looked forward to sitting down and put his feet up for a moment.

Draco's head came up as soon as he spotted the entrance opening and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry walk through the door. He got to his feet smoothly and made his way over to the brunette, taking note of the hand Harry had square at the small of his back, but before he reached the other man a blur of orange shot out from nowhere and was meowing and rubbing along Harry's ankles. Draco certainly didn't blame Crookshanks, if he'd been a cat he'd have done the self same thing. He met the green eyes and lifted a brow, "The sprog jumping around?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Harry tried to bend down to pet Crookshanks but it was a lost cause. Instead he walked over to a soft leather sofa and sunk down on it so that Crookshanks could jump up next to him and he could pet the cat and scratch him behind his ears. "Come over here." Harry looked up at Draco and took the blonds' hand when Draco walked closer. He placed it on his stomach gently. "Don't know what has Squiggles so worked up but he's been at it for hours...I'm starting to fear for my organs." Draco's hand felt warm even through the fabric of his shirt and Harry kept his gaze on Crookshanks, not daring to look directly at Draco.

The blond caught his breath at the movements under his hand. The babe was absolutely lively and jumping around in there like mad. It was amazing and he felt humbled to feel the life moving around inside of Harry. He smoothed his hand gently over the mound of belly, "He's certainly strong. Hey there little one take it easy on those insides, they are not pugilistic targets."

Harry was about to chuckle but it got cut short when the most amazing thing happened. As soon as Draco spoke Squiggles slowed down his movements and stayed in place underneath the spot where Draco had his hand...At least it felt like it. "Look at that, it's just as if Squiggles is listening to you. As if he knows your voice."

Draco's lips were curved up and he chuckled, "Well I don't doubt that he does. I do talk a lot around you and wither thou goest so goest he. I'm surprised he's not sick of my voice."

"I don't think anyone could get sick of your voice...ever." Harry nearly bit his tongue after he'd said it and hurried to concentrate on petting Crookshanks ginger fur. "I..I think your voice calms him."

The blond hid the satisfied smile Harry's first comment had brought to his lips and nodded sagely, "Yes I have been told I have a magic voice bef-" he broke off with a ringing honest laugh as what was probably a kick thumped against his hand, "Apparently he's also capable of recognizing and disapproving of bad puns as well. Alright little one I'll refrain from the bad jokes then."

Harry's ears pinked at the sound of Draco's laugh, he suddenly wanted to hear it all the time and more than that...He wanted to be the one who made Draco Malfoy laugh free and easily like that. "Oh goodness me, someone who can actually make Draco Malfoy refrain from bad jokes...The world must be coming to an end." The teasing tone sounded a bit hollow even in Harry's own ears.

Draco chuckled again, "Well this is a very special someone in here," he pat Harry's belly gently, "so no need to worry about the sky falling or any other apocalyptic happenings." He flicked his wand with his free hand and had an ottoman sliding over in front of the brunette. "There, you usually go straight for a nap or at least put your feet up."

"Thank you." Harry gave Draco a long look and placed his aching feet up on the ottoman, sighing in relief as the pressure was taken off them. He snuggled down with Crookshanks in his arms and pat the empty spot next to him. "Come, sit with me for a while please."

He didn't need to ask twice. Draco settled into the spot next to Harry, turned towards the brunette. "Are you alright? The Weasel didn't rear his freckled head did he?"

"No, no I haven't seen Ron since breakfast." Harry shook his head and leaned closer to Draco. "I was visiting Teddy and Remus and after that I took a walk through the closed off part of the castle, the wing they haven't had time to fix after the war...I needed a little time to think."

"Because of the article?" Draco noticed that Harry hadn't confirmed or denied whether he was alright or not .

"No, well at least not directly." Harry debated with himself about how much he should say. "The thing that bothered me about the article...Was that...That it didn't bother me."

Blond brows knit in confusion, "Er...come again? You're bothered because the article _didn't_ upset you?"

Nodding Harry curled in more on himself. He should never have said anything at all. "It should bother me right? That they got it all wrong like usual. But...But I kind of liked what it said."

Draco kept his voice gentle and completely stifled the excitement he felt so as not to scare Harry off and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders, "Harry look at me please."

Heart pounding in his throat Harry slowly turned his head towards Draco. He was so scared of what he would see when he opened his eyes. He called on all his courage and opened green eyes to lock on gray.

The blond searched the vivid green eyes, seeing the fear in their depths, and rubbed Harry's shoulders, trying to ease the tension that had seized them, "Do you mean what I think you do? That you'd be interested in me as more than a friend or guide in pureblood politics? Because if I'm getting my hopes up for nothing I'll have to go take my frustrations out on the Weasel."

"Hopes?" Harry eyes widened with hope. "I know I shouldn't, I know it's so unfair to you but I can't stop thinking about you, can't stop wanting you...Want you as so much more than a friend or a guide."

"Unfair to me? Unfair to me how? How is reciprocating what I want unfair to me? Because I do want you Harry, you and the sprog."

"I want you too but it's not fair to saddle you with a child that's not yours. What if you change your mind later on? What if Squiggles comes out pale, freckly and as ginger as they come...Can you deal with it? To have a replica of Ronald Weasley looking at you every single day?" Harry knew he would love Squiggles no matter how he'd look, his heart was already captured by the tiny being inside him. He didn't believe that Draco was shallow but he wouldn't survive if he started something with Draco, gave his heart away only to be left alone when the other was done playing house.

"Yes and I'll tell you why," Draco put a hand on Harry's belly, "because this baby is not Ronald Weasley and won't become like his sire even if he comes out looking like a carbon copy. Even if Squiggles comes out looking just like Ronald Weasley and has several of his personality traits, he will also be part of you. I've finally gotten to know the real Harry and I could never hate you or anything that is a part of you. I've been thinking about all this for a while now and believe me I've gone over every last aspect in my busy head. I'm not going to change my mind, no matter what."

If there was anything Harry had learned about Draco during their months as roommates, guide and friend it was that he didn't lie. He could tear you apart with words but he didn't lie. Hearing him say these words...It was almost too good to be true but Harry wouldn't doubt them, he wasn't that great a fool. With a choked sob he buried his face in Draco's neck and hid his tears there as he held on as tightly as he could to the other.

Draco pulled Harry close, maneuvering him into his lap and ran a hand up and down the brunette's back, humming a gentle tune that his mother used to sing to him whenever he cried. He knew that things were just starting and a lot of time and smoothing out was needed but as he told Harry, he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry leaned into Draco, letting his tense body relax, listening to that soft voice humming a melody he didn't know. He really didn't mean to cry but Harry had been alone for as long as he could remember and the thought of having someone...Having _Draco_ share his life...To be able to show Draco that he loved him, that was worth everything.

Over by the fireplace Blaise Zabini's lips quirked and he elbowed Pansy, "I'd say it's about time for that don't you think?"

"Hm, I had actually counted on Potter holding out for a little longer...I'm going to be out ten galleons." Pansy tried to frown but the happiness in her eyes destroyed that. She was so happy her best friend had found someone, someone he could be himself with. "They do look good together don't they Blasey boy?"

"Absolutely adorable. Well matched in most areas I'd say. Potter will keep il poco principe humble and Dray will pull Potter's confidence out of the gutter." He polished his nails on his shirt front, "Speaking of l'adorabile, how goes your campaign for your oak tree?"

Pansy's bottom lip slipped out in a pout. "Not all that well. I've been nice, not hexed a single little lion this year. I've read all the plant and gardening books in the library just so we would have something to talk about but nothing works. I think I could strip naked and dance the conga in front of him and he wouldn't even notice." She blinked long lashes up at her friend. "Tell me the truth Blaise, have I lost my touch?"

His lips twitched, "No, certainly not with that look. But he's not the bold sort cara, he would notice but he would avert his eyes out of respect. I do not think he's ever had someone interested in him so how is he to recognize the signs? Perhaps you need to stop being nice and start being Pansy?"

"Strap him down and ride him 'til he pops?" She looked at Blaise's horrified expression and burst out laughing. "Just joking, I don't do that sort of thing until at least the fourth official date. Be Pansy huh? Oh the poor boy won't know what hit him." Pansy grinned as she started to plan out how she could _'bump'_ into Neville and show him how she felt. She really did care for the calm, quiet Gryffindor boy and she wanted a real relationship with him.

He chuckled, "That's our girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone," He cast a tempus charm revealing it was an hour past curfew, "in ten minutes."

Both her brows rose. "Meet someone? Well far be it for me to keep you then." Who could Blaise possibly go to meet and why didn't he name them? If Pansy hadn't been busy getting her prize she would definitely have pursued the matter. Now she had to settle for burning curiosity.

He gave her a winning smile and waved, "Buonanotte Pansy, don't wait up." He slipped out of the room to meet his lady and see how well they could sneak around those patrolling.

Pansy watched him go and then she stayed to watch Draco and Potter for a little while, they really were too cute together. If anyone tried to come between them she would gladly rip their head off. Sadly all the coziness and love in the air depressed her. She really needed to find a way to make Neville see how great a couple they could be. Sighing she left the lovebirds alone to try and blow some fire into her own love life.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning Hermione was sitting next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table having started mending her friendship with the younger girl when the owls came flying in delivering news, letters, and packages. Her copy of the Daily Prophet landed in her lap and she unrolled it to read the day's headline and promptly choked on her pumpkin juice when the front page all but screamed out at her.

_**THE REAL FATHER OF THE-MAN-WHO-CONQURED'S BABY! EXCLUSIVE BY RITA SKEETER**_

_My faithful readers I bring you quite the scoop. It seems as though my colleague who spotted our beloved Harry Potter shopping with Draco Malfoy didn't quite stick around to get the facts. Yes indeed our hero is pregnant but Draco Malfoy is not the father. The sire of the dear child is none other than Harry Potter's long time friend Ronald Weasley and it appears to be quite the scandal. A night of drinking followed by an awkward morning led to Mr. Potter's condition and Mr. Weasley admits that he reacted badly upon hearing news of his impending fatherhood. Mr. Weasley told me this himself:_

_'I've always had a temper and I was embarrassed that I got drunk enough that I forgot the contraceptive charm so when Harry told me I made a big mistake and refused to take responsibility. I was so dumb and angry that I signed away my rights to our baby. Mr. Malfoy has been kind enough to help Harry out over the past few months and I'm grateful to him for being there for Harry when I haven't. I don't really know how to fix this but I hope that Harry might forgive me so that we can give our child two parents like he should have. I regret hurting Harry and denying our baby and I know I don't deserve a second chance but I'm hoping that Harry's generous heart might give me one so I can make this all up to him.'_

_As Mr. Weasley sat before me and poured his heart out and nearly came to tears in his regret, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic dear reader. After all haven't we all made grievous mistakes and hurt people we love? Perhaps our favorite hero will show his generous nature and give Mr. Weasley a chance to prove his heartfelt remorse._

_And this intrepid reporter has to wonder, gentle reader, if Mr. Malfoy's actions are as altruistic as they appear. Would there be a better way to gain control of our great hero than to endear yourself to him and his child? It would not be the first time young Mr. Malfoy has sunk to low depths as Madam Rosemearta of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade can attest. Perhaps our hero's re-sorting was not as impartial as we all were led to believe. After all Professor Severus Snape was once an acting Headmaster for the school as well as one of the most dangerous Death Eaters to live. Who's to say he did not work his dark magic to tamper with the Sorting Hat so it would place our hero in the nest of vipers? Has Headmistress McGonagall looked into this? And is Mr. Potter being used by Mr. Malfoy? Fear not gentle readers I am on the case and shall suss out the truth!_

"The truth!? The _TRUTH_?! That mad cow wouldn't know the truth if it bit her on the antenna or crawled up her bum!" Hermione's voice exploded in the Great Hall that had been silent as others had read their copy and now several eyes turned on the bushy haired girl, Ginny sitting shocked beside her. Hermione rolled up her copy, got up, marched over to Ron and whapped him on the nose, "And you! Worthless, honor-less, brainless, and prejudiced, you wouldn't know remorse if someone shoved it down your throat. How dare you bring that foul bint Skeeter into this because you can't stand being low man on the totem pole! I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope Harry _does_ end up marrying Malfoy eventually! I may not like him much but at least he's loyal and looks to actually care which is a damned sight more than what you offer Ron Weasley!"

The entire Hall stared in shock at the brown haired termagant berating Ron. None of them except Harry, Ron, and Ginny had ever seen her in a full temper before and none of them knew how to react.

"And Skeeter won't be getting any more exclusives from you or anyone else let me tell you that! I'm going to take care of that right here and now!"

All eyes were on her as she stomped out of the Great Hall and silence stretched over everyone until Ginny, who'd started grinning at the first smack Hermione had delivered to Ron, stood up and whooped, "By Merlin she's back!" She gave a celebratory finger whistle that she'd learned from her brothers as her other hand punched up in the air.

The Great Hall was so silent you could have heard a wand drop. Most people were still stunned by the article and Hermione Granger's temper storm. Therefore it was overly loud when Pansy got up from her seat and climbed up on the bench.

"Bravo…Bravo! I am no prefect but points to those two Gryffindor girls for finally showing some spine and saying what needed to be said." She raised her wand in a salute to Ginny as she glared pure venom at Ron Weasley…That boy was more of a worm than the slimy kind that lived in the dirt. Pansy brought her hands together and started to clap. It wasn't long until almost the entire Hall was applauding while shooting Ron dirty glances.

As she climbed down from her seat again she caught sight of Blaise watching the Gryffindor table with pride and something else that had her ice blue eyes narrowing in suspicion…Hmm, maybe she wasn't the only one with designs on a lion. She would definitely find out more about it later.

Up at the head table Remus was gripping his fork so tightly that he felt it press into his skin. It was lucky it wasn't made of silver because right now he wouldn't have cared if it burnt through his skin. Remus was glad that Teddy was with his Grandmother Rommie for the day because his temper was close to snapping again and he didn't want to scare his little boy. "He had no right…Nor that awful excuse for a witch." His voice was a low growl as he turned to Snape with glowing amber eyes. "They had no right saying such things about you, accusing you. You are the bravest man I have ever had the fortune of getting to know and what you did in the war…And long before that. It should be praised. Those fools should drop to their knees and kiss the hem of your robes instead of saying such foul untruthful things." There was a flash of teeth as Remus whipped his head around to glare at the redheaded male at the Gryffindor table. "You should have let me tear him apart when I first wanted to."

Of course he was angry on Harry's behalf too but it was the slander against Severus that had set his blood boiling and Moony howling in rage. How dared they? How fucking dared they say such things about a man who was nothing but brave, honorable and truthfully all kinds of wonderful?

It was small of him but Snape quite enjoyed the flinch and paling of Ron, almost as much as he enjoyed Remus' defense of him. That growling defense warmed a part of him he'd long thought dead. It was dangerous for the werewolf to be so close to snapping though and it was close to the full moon to boot. He laid a hand on the other professor's shoulder and squeezed, "Don't. People will say and think what they wish, trying to control what's said and thought is an exercise in futility and this is certainly not the first time I've been accused of using nefarious means to achieve equally nefarious ends nor will it be the last. The ones who'd believe this drivel," he gestured at the paper, "don't matter and those who matter won't believe it."

Severus spoke the truth but he was a bit angry himself on behalf of his godson and Potter as well. The two of them could find happiness together along with the child but if Weasley had his way then they'd never get the chance. It was a pity he'd run out of potions it was legal to teach seventh year students that involved spiders but he could come up with another way to make Weasley's life hell. Starting with detention.

Severus' hand on his shoulder helped to calm Moony down and Remus swallowed hard as he reigned in his temper with effort. His eyes softened as they looked at the other wizard. "Just because you've heard it before doesn't mean it's right. And Harry and Malfoy shouldn't have to deal with this, stress is _not_ good for Harry right now and I can't imagine this not being stressful." He looked over at the Slytherin table where Harry held Malfoy's hand tightly, whispering in the blonds' ear. Harry was pale and his eyes dark with upset and anger.

Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. He hadn't been at all surprised over the accusations leveled at himself in Skeeter's article. Truthfully he'd been expecting someone to say it eventually so it didn't bother him but he was absolutely _infuriated_ that the Weasel would try and bring the public opinion in to try and gain Harry's forgiveness and get his greedy freckled hands on the Black and Potter fortunes. The very fact that Harry was upset a second day in a row made him want to pull out his wand and just turn the Weasel into the slug he was. He lifted his second hand to the back of Harry's neck and rubbed soothingly. "If it wouldn't get me in trouble I'd hex him blind but as the high road is the prudent one here, I won't." He looked into Harry's eyes, "I can't believe his nerve in trying to force your hand this way, bloody Weasel."

I can't believe he stooped that low." Harry had known that Ron would try something, he wasn't stupid but he hadn't thought Ron would bring in Rita Skeeter and the public. "I'm starting to wonder if I ever knew him, if even once a long time ago he was actually my friend." To wake up to reality and realize that Ron Weasley had probably never cared at all other than that Harry was a way to make himself seen...It hurt. Harry couldn't pretend it didn't. Especially when he would have done anything, given anything to his close ones. "And to drag you into it...Saying those horrible things about you, that's crossing the line." His green eyes flashed.

"I was expecting it from someone eventually Harry. My family is powerful but not well liked and people love to make malicious speculations about those they don't like who have power. I'm angry because he's trying to put pressure on you." He brushed the dark hair away from the bright eyes, "As much as I don't like him, he was once your friend in truth. Before he let jealousies and immaturity start ruling him. First, second, and third year he was honestly your friend I think and then he let his greed and envy start consuming him."

"He's just an idiot if he thinks I would cave to something as underhanded like this, that I would run to him and offer up Squiggles to his greed." Harry scoffed. "It only shows he doesn't know me at all." Harry was all about forgiveness and second chances but even a blind person could see that Ron was less than sincere in his remorse. The fact that he had told his sob story to Rita Skeeter of all people was pretty good proof of that. "Suddenly I wish we could skip the high road and crawl in the gutter if it would see him hurt."

Draco smirked, "Well if the looks on McGonagall, Lupin, my godfather, and Professor Weasley's faces are any indication as well as Granger's outburst he's going to be miserable for the rest of the school year. We can take the high road and still see him suffer." He squeezed Harry's hand, "Regarding Granger, what are you thinking there?"

"I don't know, it was great to see her like that, not only because she wailed on Ron but because it was like having my Mione back. I don't know though, tomorrow she may be back in her study haze." Harry squeezed back and shifted his grip so that he could lace their fingers together, let them see where his loyalties lay. "She gave up so much, being my friend, rushing around trying to rid the world of that filth. She deserves this time to concentrate only on herself...She really does but that doesn't mean I don't miss her."

The blond looked at their hands then back up into Harry's eyes, "I think you should talk to her. I will admit that she and I are most certainly not each other's favorite people but she is an important part of your life." His mouth kicked up and a slight smile, "Not to mention I don't think she'll slip back into the haze, especially not if she has being 'Aunt Mione' to look forward to hmm?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "You're kind of wonderful, do you know that?" He looked down at their laced fingers and felt a sense of joy and belonging, Ron couldn't take this from him no matter how hard he tried. "I'll seek her out later, when breakfast is over. Do you want to come...Visit the lion's den?"

"So long as no one tries to eat me, I think I could stir myself to accompany you." Draco ignored his inner child dancing around and singing 'He likes me! He really, really likes me!' simply because he preferred to believe he could never act so giddy even in his subconscious.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Harry smiled again. He found it weird that he could feel so happy, worried, sad and pissed off at the same time. After last night he had looked forward to getting to know Draco better as they took things slow but with all this drama going around them Harry didn't really know how to act or what to concentrate on. Squiggles delivered a kick to his kidney that had him gasping and he reached back to rub the sore spot from the outside.  
Draco put his free hand on Harry's belly, "Hey no beating up your Mama today little one, he's got enough on his plate." Much like his inner child, he ignored the looks he was getting from his house members and a few other students who happened to glance over at the right moment.

Squiggles stilled and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he placed his hand over Draco's on his stomach. "See...Magic voice. He never listens to me and you just have to open your mouth and he obeys."

The blond smiled, "Well I'll just have to start reading him stories before bedtime then won't I? Give you a little relief. Ow-" he looked over his shoulder at Blaise who was smiling innocently. "What?"

The Italian pointed at the Head Table, which had emptied a few moments ago, "I do believe we should get to class si? You two can coo and cuddle this evening."

Flushing Harry got up from his seat with only a little heaving and struggling. He'd been so focused on Draco that he hadn't even noticed the Head Table vacating or that the other students had started to leave. "Right, right, evening for cuddles." He ran a hand through his hair and reached down to pick up his bag but Harry did not look forward to a day of classes which would be filled with looks and whispers once again.

Draco's hand grabbed the bag before Harry could and he handed it to the brunette, "Just remember, they'll all be talking about how stupid the Weasel is and how they hope you _don't_ give him another shot."

"Never!" Harry tilted his head to look up at Draco. "When you're in the room, how can I even see anyone else?" Harry hoisted the bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the Hall before he said something even mushier. They had only gotten together yesterday and Harry was worried he might be rushing things. He didn't want to scare Draco away by being too intense or clingy.

He needed have worried, those still in the hall were witness to the rare sight of a true grin on Draco's face before he followed the brunette to class.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Nine.**_

Hermione and Ginny were sitting by the fire, watching Ron over in the corner and occasionally the two girls would giggle as he magicked yet another bit of charred, slime coated hair off his head. Today in Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid had produced slime spitting firewyrms from Australia and grabbed Ron as his 'volunteer' to help handle them and show how, when covered in the slime, the fire didn't burn your skin though hair was usually a casualty. Then had come potions, where a bit of slime had dropped into Ron's cauldron, blowing it up in his face and making his skin sprout neon pink pimples that Madam Pomfrey swore she couldn't quite manage to get rid of. The day had ended in Transfiguration where Neville's wand had somehow slipped and given Ron a scaly rat tail, which he still had as Madam Pomfrey advised against trying to use any magic to remove it until the effects of the ruined potion were gone.

The bushy haired brunette grinned and finished her latest essay, "Oh mercy Ginny if today was any indication the final months of school are going to be absolute _hell_ for Ron." She couldn't quite keep her smug satisfaction out of her voice.

Ginny snickered, "And he still has to face Mum and Dad after graduation too. By the way Mione, what did you do about Skeeter?"

"Oh you'll see tomorrow morning. For once Harry is not going to be on the front page." She put her study materials away and sighed, "I miss him but I'm scared he doesn't want anything more to do with me since I basically abandoned him when I went into that silly study craze."

Ginny barely resisted rolling her eyes. "Hermione, it's Harry Potter we're talking about, of course he'll want to have something to do with you. He's the most forgiving person I know." She sent a glance towards her brother. "When you haven't been a gigantic arse that'll never be able to earn forgiveness. Just reach out to him Mione; I don't think you need to be scared."

"I know that, up here," she tapped her temple, "but my stomach is still jumpy like I swallowed an entire shelf of chocolate frogs, or what the louse in the corner calls a light snack. I-" her mouth dropped open as Neville stepped through the portrait hole followed by Harry and Draco. "And there they go."

Ron nearly choked and charmed an ear off as Harry and the bloody ferret came into the common room. What the bloody hell were the slag and his pet snake doing here? They should be in their own common room! He glared at them from the corner as Neville closed the portrait door.

Harry ignored the slime charred, neon pink, tail wearing creature in the corner and pulled on Draco's hand to drag him further into the mostly crimson and gold decorated common room. He walked towards the two girls in front of the fire. He wasn't nearly as confident about this whole meeting as he pretended to be but he wouldn't let anyone know that. "Um...Hello Ginny, Mione...Mind if we visit?"

Ginny only grinned and shifted so that there was room for them to sit down.

"I- well of course you can," Hermione wrung her hands a bit nervously and scooted just a bit farther over so Harry had plenty of room, "it...it's good to see you, up close I mean and...Oh just hex me now," she covered her face with one hand in embarrassment over the way she was stumbling over talking to Harry. It was _Harry_ for Merlin's sake! Her best friend, who she absolutely didn't deserve.

Draco lifted a brow and nudged Harry to sit down, "Niffler got your tongue Granger?"

A soft brown eye peeked out between two fingers and gave the blond a watered down glare. "Malfoy, apologizing is likely a foreign language to you so kindly let me stumble over it on my own you prat."

"Then let's skip the apologizing and there won't be any need for stumbling or glares." Harry leaned forward as best he could and enveloped Hermione in a hug before flopping down on the sofa next to her, patting the spot beside him and looked at Draco imploringly. "It's good to see you too Mione...Up close." He gave her a teasing grin.

Ginny gave Hermione an 'I told you so' look as she reached for an apple to munch on as she enjoyed the show of old friends reconciling.

As Draco settled beside Harry, Hermione turned so she could Hug Harry again, careful not to squeeze too hard, "No, no skipping the apology. I've missed you, I'm sorry I was so stuck in my studies that I left you on your own."

"I've missed you too but I do understand, you deserve this time to concentrate on yourself and your studies. It's okay and besides I'm fine, I'm not on my own so you have nothing to worry about." Harry glanced over at Draco with a smile.

She eyed Draco for a moment, lifting a brow that was echoed by the blond, "So I see." She pondered for a moment then nodded before pointing a finger in Draco's face, "You'd better treat Harry like the most precious powerful, diamond encrusted, gold, magical artifact in the entire world or I swear I'll do more than punch you in the nose or turn you back into a ferret!"

He lifted a hand to his nose, remembering the punch Granger packed; she'd actually broken it in third year, and nodded. "Underst-"

Ron, apparently having enough time to process Harry and Draco's presence in the common room surged to his feet with a shout, "What the bloody hell are you thinking of letting them in here Neville?! You can't just let a low down, pit viper into our common room! And Harry doesn't belong here anymore! He's gotten plenty cozy with all the snakes and looked to me this morning like he had no problem being Malfoy's little slag."

Both Draco and Hermione were on their feet wands out as soon as that had passed Ron's lips, but Neville got to Ron first, driving a fist into the redhead's face with a loud crunch and sending him flying back a good third of a meter. The tall, muscled brunette looked down on the redhead, "The only slag here is you Ron. You've slept with so many people I'm surprised you don't bark when you open your mouth. You seduced and dumped the man you used to call your best mate and now you're doing your best to make his life difficult. I swear if I hear you insult Harry ever, ever again, I won't pull the next punch."

"Woohoo, great punch Neville! Where have you hidden that upper arm strength? With you as a beater we would have the cup in our hands." Ginny singsonged and moved over to squeeze Neville's impressive muscles before turning to Ron. "And you...I am ashamed to call you family but from here on out I do no longer consider you a brother of mine."

"I rather be Draco's slut any day than a friend of you." Harry's voice was silent and deathly cold.

Hermione walked over, eyes narrowed and cast three silent charms, removing the pimples and slime though leaving the tail before explaining the last charm, "The only reason I just canceled the potion reaction and cleaned up the slime was so the impotence charm wouldn't kill you. I don't know what happened to you but you're not the Ron Weasley I was once proud to call friend. Now you're just a sad, greedy, grasping, envious_nothing_."

She moved back to Harry's side as Draco came forward, crouching down so that he could grab Ron's tie and pull it chokingly tight. "Watch your back you little rat. I may not be as evil as you like to think but I do know spells and potions darker than you can imagine and I wouldn't have any qualms using them against you, nor would any member of my house have a problem with using their knowledge to make your life a living _hell_ just for a single insult against Harry. We all of us in Slytherin House care about Harry as a friend and I care about him as so much more and if you know anything about my family you'll know this, we do not take well or lightly to anyone insulting those we care for." He released the tie and stood up, going over to Harry and putting his arm around the brunette man's waist as Ron coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"Y-you can't do this to me! You'll all get expelled!"

Hermione drew herself up, "Oh will we? It would be your word against ours. The word of a spiteful little boy against us. Is there anyone here who'd actually stand with you now?"

Ron looked around the room and even Dean and Seamus turned away from him. To them the bet had been a lark, a bit cruel perhaps but just a lark. Ron's actions since, the denial of his child, the paper today, and now this, they weren't anything they wanted to be part of. Not to mention they didn't have any desire to be on the end of Hermione or Ginny's wand.

Harry got up and walked over to the sprawled out, livid redhead. "Remember this Ron because you've obviously spent a lot of time obsessing over it. I am the bloody boy who lived, the one who rid the world of Voldemort. I don't even have to be here...You know I have a cushy job at the Ministry waiting for me at the snap of my fingers." Harry's green eyes were cold and he kept one hand on his stomach. "If you do anything that will harm my friends or _my_ child in any way from here on out...If I even hear the slightest whisper than can be traced back to you I will use everything I am...Every connection and every ounce of unwanted fame to completely destroy you. You know I _can_ do it Ron and believe I will."

He turned his back on Ron and walked the few steps to where Draco was. "I think we should go. I'm sorry Hermione, Ginny, Neville. I really want to spend time with you. You are my friends but this place is not where I belong anymore."

Hermione gave him another hug, "Think the rest of the Slytherins would mind us sitting with you at breakfast tomorrow then? And if you're up to it, maybe the lake in the afternoon?"

"They won't mind." Harry knew that at least Pansy would only be happy to get to sit with Neville at breakfast. "And I would love to meet up at the lake, if Squiggles is behaving." He petted his stomach lovingly with one hand as he hugged Hermione with the other. "See you tomorrow."

"Have Luna come too, I've missed her as well." She kissed his cheek then offered Draco a hand to shake, "You might not be all that bad Malfoy."

He took her hand with a smirk, "Likewise Granger."

Harry hugged Ginny and Neville goodbye too before he walked out the portrait door and waited for Draco who was right behind him. "Let's go home to our own common room yeah? I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Harry was tired, he didn't want to admit it but he was bone weary.

Draco nodded, "Yes I do believe we have besides I did say something about telling Squiggles a story. Now which story should we start with? The_real_ Snow White or Puss in Boots?"

Harry chuckled. "Let's start with the Puss in Boots, Crookshanks will probably like that too." They walked down to the dungeons together in easy silence. Harry didn't mention how much he looked forward to the stories too, no one had ever read him a goodnight story and even if this one was for Squiggles Harry was going to enjoy it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione smiled and kept checking the wind up watch she wore waiting for the mail to drop even as she spoke with Harry and traded barbs with Malfoy. She'd missed talking to Harry about whatever popped into their heads. She had the added amusement of seeing Neville glancing at Pansy from the corner of his eye every so often. "So the cat in Puss was actually an animagus?"

Nodding Harry threw himself into a recap of the story Draco had told the evening before, telling Hermione all about it excitedly.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe he'll soon be a Mummy, he's like a child himself." Pansy grinned as she spoke with Draco but her attention was on Neville. She had started to follow Blaise's advice and from here on out she would be herself, only Pansy.

The blond nodded and turned to murmur at her, "It's charming but he's perfectly mature when he needs to be."

"Oh I know, it wasn't a putdown of any kind. I find it precious." She patted Draco on the shoulder and leaned forward towards Neville. "I heard about your heroics last night...I am highly impressed and jealous of the Weasley girl for getting to feel your muscles when you won't even touch little old me." She batted her lashes at him.

Ginny watched Neville flush red with amusement.

The brunette stammered, "I-I well, you want to?" His tone was utterly confounded.

Blaise's lips twitched and he hide the amused smile in his goblet, knowing that Pansy would take that and run with it.

"To feel your muscles or for you to touch me? Well both of course." Pansy leaned even closer and ran her hand up Neville's arm to squeeze his rather large muscles. "Mmm, _very_ impressive indeed. I think I shall have to claim these as my own...Oh Salazar I think I have to claim all of you." She tilted her head and gave him a smile that was half sweet and half wicked.

"I...really? I...you..._me_?" His tone was patented disbelief, "I mean you're so pretty, you could have anyone in the whole school. I'm just...forgetful, grubworm Neville. You could have someone like, like well like Blaise."

The Italian snorted, "Not bloody likely. She's like my sister and I'm not into incest."

Pansy shuddered at the thought of her and Blaise too, oh that was a thought to give her nightmares. "I don't want anyone else Neville. I see your worth even if you don't. I've been trying to catch your attention all year...Do you know what it does to a girl's self esteem to be ignored all the time?"

He blinked in surprise, "I...you _have_?"

Hermione dropped her head into her hand, "Oh Nev, you poor naive man."

He ducked his head shyly and looked at Pansy from under his eyelashes, "I'm sorry. I'm not really all that...used to...I can't recognize flirting unless you hit me round the head with it."

Pansy couldn't help but smile even as she heaved a small sigh..._boys_. "Very well, let's try it this way then. Neville Longbottom, I really like you and I think you're fit as few. Let's go out, what do you say?"

His cheeks were still a bright pink but he nodded, "A picnic by Black Lake?"

She beamed at him. "That's sounds absolutely lovely Neville, I look forward to it."

Hermione shook her head then looked up just as owls started flying in. She snatched up her copy of the Daily Prophet and unrolled it, grinning when she read the headline.

_**FAMOUS REPORTER RITA SKEETER ARRESTED!**_

_Aurors came into the Daily Prophet yesterday, just after the delivery of her most recent article, and arrested Ms. Skeeter. The charges? Unregistered animagus and breaking and entering._

_That's right readers; Ms. Skeeter has been breaking the law for years by using her animagus form to get into locked houses and other buildings. What is her animagus form you might ask? A beetle. (See pg 6 for picture)_

_Far be it from this reporter to cast aspersions on his colleagues but one must wonder about the integrity of Ms. Skeeter's articles now. If she would break the law in order to find a story, who's to say she wouldn't lie to create one? (cont. on pg 6)_

The bushy haired girl folded the paper up with a satisfied smile.

"Oh Mione you didn't...I honestly, honestly love you." Harry's eyes were wide and disbelieving and he wouldn't have been able to stop the wide grin on his face for anything. "I can't believe you told the Aurors about Skeeter, she will not be happy after this. Even if she escapes with a fine no respectable newspaper will want to touch her after this. Her career is dead...We should celebrate."

Draco pursed his lips then smirked, "I'm impressed Granger. Who knew you had it in you?"

She beamed at Harry, "Of course I did. She got her one warning about writing anything about you without your express consent and I more than told the Aurors, I sent the reporter of this article the picture of her beetle form."

"Bloody brilliant Granger." Even Pansy had to praise the other girl. "That way she won't be able to sweep anything under the carpet. The world of journalism is a jungle and I am sure the reporter you spoke to was more than willing to tear Skeeter down from her throne. I approve, you almost thought like a Slytherin there."

Hermione just lifted a shoulder, "Oh he was nearly jumping for joy and I can be sneaky when the situation calls for it. Who do you think raided Professor Snape's potions cabinet in second year and brewed Polyjuice potion in the second floor girl's lavatory?"

Draco gawked at her, "You're the one who did that? Uncle Severus was in a lather over the missing ingredients for months."

"Now, now don't get too full of yourself Mione...Who was it who used cat hair in her potion and had to spend a week in the infirmary?" Harry chuckled and wagged his finger at her. "Hermione is quite the wild one...I promise she's the brain behind all the trouble we got in. Without her I would have been nothing but a little angel, never breaking even the slightest rule."

"Oh you'd have broken them Mr. Potter, you'd just have been caught without me." Hermione frowned at him, "And I thought we agreed to never speak of the cat hair incident again?"

"Sorry Mione, I just couldn't help myself. Besides you were the one who brought it up." Harry lifted his teacup to his mouth.

Blaise lifted a brow, "I am shocked and surprised," he looked over at Ginny, "have you any idea what the 'cat hair incident' is Miss Weasley?"

"I have no idea Mr. Zabini." Ginny's eyes were huge and innocent. "Unlike these two I am a good girl."

Harry snorted into his tea but at the glare Ginny sent him he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Hermione suffered no such fear of Ginny's glare, "Hah! Fifth year puts paid to that statement, not to mention your mysterious absence after curfew this year. And just who was bragging about having the twins teach her every last one of their dirty little tricks?"

Ginny sniffed but her eyes shone with mirth. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pansy's eyes had narrowed and she looked between Ginny and Blaise. "Absence after curfew you say? Funny I know someone who's been absent after curfew a lot as well...Imagine that."

Blaise turned a smile on her, "Pansy do you remember that vacation we all took at Mama's place in Sicily? And the pictures she took?"

Blue eyes widened. "Oh you wouldn't you evil cretin." One look at Blaise said he would though so Pansy crossed her arms across her ample chest with a pout. "Fine, my lips are sealed...I won't say a word but you promised never to use those pictures against me."  
"And apparently Potter promised never to speak of the cat hair incident, whatever that is. We all slip from time to time," he pat her cheek.

Draco snickered, "Oh I remember that vacation. Dear Merlin you've got photos of me too Blaise," he grimaced.

"I do yes, so watch yourself." The Italian sipped at his juice.

Neville shook his head and chuckled, "You lot," he looked at Hermione, "the cat hair incident is when Hermione brewed the Polyjuice potion and thought she got some of Milicent Bulstrode's hair but it turned out to be cat hair instead. She spent a week in the infirmary coughing up fur balls."

"Neville!" Hermione squeaked then narrowed her eyes, "How in the name of Morgana do you know that anyway?" She sent Harry a speculative glare.

"Oh no," Harry raised both his hands in surrender. "Don't give me that look, I haven't said anything. That Polyjuice moment wasn't my finest hour either...Though seeing Draco here go through the entire Slytherin house presents picking out what he wanted was a rare and special treat." Harry winked at Draco.  
Draco coughed at the glares leveled at him, "What can I say I was a young and petty child. But do give over Longbottom. How do you know about Granger's unfortunate Sugarpaws transformation?"

The Gryffindor boy shrugged, "I hear things. No one really notices me around so they talk like they're alone. I heard Hermione, Harry, and erm you know, planning it out in the first place and then Harry and the rat talking about Mione's infirmary stay."

Hermione stared at him, "And you didn't rat us out?"

He lifted his brows, cleared his throat, and, in a surprisingly good imitation of Hermione, "'I'm really sorry about this Neville, Petrificus Totalus.' First year, I like to think I learn my life lessons quickly."

She blushed and ducked her head, "Oh, right."

"We really are sorry about that Nev." Harry looked remorseful. "I was sure Snape was about to deliver the Philosopher's Stone to Voldy...Were in a bit of a rush." He scratched his head sheepishly, making his hair stand on end.

"What is this? Reveal our dirty secrets day?" Pansy looked around the table. "I'm not sure I approve."

Blaise lifted a shoulder, "Well we could always talk about _unicorns_," he lifted a brow, "for five straight hours and just how cute their ba-mmph." He bit down and chewed the roll she'd stuffed in his mouth.

Hermione chuckled, "It's three months until we all graduate. I imagine we're all being struck with nostalgia."

Ginny nodded. "It's unavoidable, we're all going to move on, go our separate ways. The remaining months will be filled of nostalgia and memories."

"Hmm, I guess...Still not sure I approve though. And one word out of you," She turned to Blaise who was just removing the roll from his mouth. "And I'll start sharing stories and memories I have of _you_...You fire and I'll fire back Blasey boy."

He saluted her and bit into the roll again.

Draco hummed, "Good memories though, for the most part. Like the Christmas party in third year where Vincent dressed up like Father Christmas." He smiled sadly, "He got Millie to play Mrs. Claus with him too and spun her round the floor in a silly stupid dance."

"Yeah, that was nice. Even Snape thought so, remember? He came in and made it snow." Pansy smiled but her eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked down at the table. Remembering those who had been lost still hurt and she wondered if it would ever get any easier.

Harry reached out and took Draco's hand, itching to apologize again for not having been able to save Crabbe but he stayed silent, knowing that his regret wouldn't change anything, wouldn't bring a lost friend back.

The blond squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a slightly brighter smile, "It's alright. There's nothing you could have done Harry. You saved me and Granger and the Weasel saved Greg, you did what you could."

"Yeah...It just never seems to be enough." Harry shook his head in an attempt to push the dark thoughts away. Squiggles helped with that by starting a new kickboxing match with his bladder. Harry wrapped his arms around his belly and swore to himself that Squiggles would be allowed to be a child as he grew up. No tough choices and no destiny resting on his shoulders. "Excuse me please; I need to use the restroom."

Ginny waited until Harry was out of sight before turning to the Slytherins at the table. "I don't mean to be nosy but how are Harry's nightmares? This summer before school started he never slept through the night and no Malfoy turn off the glare. I didn't sleep anywhere near Harry, he woke up the whole house. It wasn't just the screaming either...It was the magic. The first time it happened Mum actually thought it was an earthquake, remember Mione?"

Hermione nodded, "Molly was about to evacuate the house until I told her what it was. When we went after the Horcruxes he had nightmares too and we had to put up a circle around his pallet before he went to sleep to keep the magic contained." She brought her arms in tight around herself. "It was awful, waking up and hearing him scream like that, seeing his magic riot around him like it was trying to tear anything approaching apart and after the final battle, it was so much worse."

Blaise's brow rose nearly to the middle of his forehead, "You could _see_ his magic?"

She nodded, "It's beautiful but frightening at the same time, it glows bluish white like a patronus but it's so wild and...Terrified that you think if you step into the storm it will tear you to pieces."

Draco frowned deeply, "Nothing like that has happened. We never even heard a whimper out of Harry until the rat pulled his stunt."

"Well that's good...And a little bit strange." Dark red brows furrowed. "I'm very glad that he doesn't suffer through the dreams anymore but I wonder what caused them to stop; he had a really big one the night before we left for school."

The blond tapped a finger on the table, "He's had a couple of nights where he starts whimpering but then the cat moves from his hip, right up next to his head and starts purring and he calms down." He didn't mention that on those nights he'd come and sat with Harry, running his fingers through the messy black hair until the brunette settled down. "But nightmares, natural ones, from what I've heard and experienced, don't happen within Hogwarts usually. Something about the castle eases those sleeping within."

Ginny blinked and then she thought about it, she had never had a nightmare while she was at school either nor had she heard about someone who had. "So we have one more thing to thank Hogwarts for. I am really happy Harry doesn't have to suffer through those dreams here." She brought her nail up to her mouth but put it down again with effort, trying to quit biting her nails. "What will happen when school is over though? Harry will still be pregnant, what will his wild magic do to the baby?"

Draco frowned, "That's something to bring up to Madam Pomfrey. I'll talk to Harry about it. Though it's actually possible that the sprog would prevent any wild magic from flying around."

"I really hope so, after everything that's happened I proud myself on not scaring easily but those screams and that magic. It's really, really scary." Ginny looked worried but plastered on a smile as Harry made his way back to them.

Draco turned to the brunette, "Better?"  
"Much." Harry grinned. "So sorry for the drama moment, I blame hormones."

Hermione lifted a brow, "And how do you explain fifth and sixth year then?"

Harry glared and gave her the two fingered salute. "I have the same excuse for that...Hormones. A fifteen and sixteen year old boy is made purely from hormones though maybe of a slightly more carnal kind."

"Well there's a point," She flicked a bit of toast over in his direction. "Hey Harry, where do you plan to live after graduation? You've got three fully furnished houses plus I'm sure Molly and Arthur would love for you to stay with them."

"That's not entirely true, Potter Manor is burn out...It will take a lot of work to make that livable. I've never been to Black Manor so I don't know what to expect of that." Harry shrugged. "I just figured I'd go back to Grimmauld while I work things out. At least I know what will await me there and I'll have Kreacher to help me...I don't think I can live at the Burrow, sorry Ginny I love your family, I do but it would feel weird."

Ginny nodded that she understood but cursed Ron mentally for making Harry feel uncomfortable with his own family.

Draco frowned heavily, "Has Grimmauld been cleaned out then?"

"No." Harry shook his head. That was one thing he dreaded, going through that dark house and cleaning it out, cleaning Sirius out. He knew that wasn't true but it felt like it.

"Would you like us to help?" Draco's hand reached automatically for Harry's. "At the very least I can get rid of the last bits of curses that might linger in the walls."

Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "I'd love any help I can get but I don't want to put you out. I'm sure you all have your own plans when school ends."

"Actually no I don't. Usually I go with Uncle Severus on his ingredient gathering expeditions but he won't be going this year so I'm free and all yours."

Hermione nodded, "I chose London University and I already had the campus tour and all so I'll have plenty of free time to help as well."

Neville smiled, "My apprenticeship is to Professor Sprout so I'll be around to help clear out the gardens and all."

"My stint with the Harpies doesn't begin until training in September either so I'll be around too to help." Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder. "As if I wouldn't be there to help my brother and nephew."

Blaise lifted a shoulder, "I'm rather handy with household charms and counter curses and I did already plan to stay in England this summer, it will be no problem for me to pop by and assist where I can."

Harry swallowed the slight lump in his throat as he looked at his friends, both old and new...He didn't really know what he'd done to deserve them but he treasured them all. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it."

Hermione leaned over the table and straightened his hair into more of a tousled look than a rat's nest. "Hey, you're our Harry. A brother for me and Ginny, a brother in arms for Neville, and a precious friend for those two Slytherins poking fun at each other. As for the blond menace," she tossed a smirk Draco's way, "well he's clearly bum over teakettle for you so we all have to be there to look out for your virtue don't we?"

Harry burst out laughing and poked at his baby belly. "Oh Mione, I think it's a little late to look out for my virtue but I do appreciate the sentiment." He squeezed Draco's hand again trying to show the blond that he wasn't the only one more than smitten. Harry hadn't known he was able to feel something so intense and _'real'_ for another person before he got to know Draco Malfoy.

Draco squeezed back, a smile flirting over his lips. He was absolutely arse over tits for Harry Potter and he had no problem letting the other man know. They might be taking it slowly and carefully but his feelings were deep and strong and not going to change. He worried about his father's reaction but he wasn't a little boy looking at daddy with stars in his eyes anymore and he'd fight for Harry if he had to. He gave Granger a droll look, "I am not a menace," he waited until she'd opened her mouth to retort, "I'm a terror there's a difference."

"A very big difference." Pansy agreed seriously. "A menace can be ignored, a terror can't. It's in your face until you either give up or give in." She tossed her friend an amused smirk.

Draco just lifted his chin and puffed his chest out proudly. "And really who could ever ignore this?"

Hermione blinked sweetly, "Hm? I'm sorry what did you say? I'm afraid I missed it with the sound of air escaping your inflated head."

Blaise laughed as Draco pouted, "This promises to be a most entertaining and enjoyable summer."

"I agree with you Blaise." Harry laughed. "This time it was point to auntie Mione Squiggles, you'll have to help me keep score." Harry caressed his stomach and bent his head as he talked to his unborn child."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I will even the score."

Hermione nibbled on a peach, "If you say so Menace, if you say so." She looked at Harry, "Is Luna going to join us by the lake this afternoon?"

"I think so yeah...I hope she will." Harry answered. "I asked her and she said she'd come unless the pillerpeeps had multiplied too much." He smiled at the thought of his friend, he was ecstatic to have Hermione back but Luna was still the one who had kept him sane all year. He couldn't thank her enough for that.

Hermione blinked then shook her head with a smile, "If I live a thousand years never shall I completely understand Luna-code."

Blaise lifted a brow, "Wise beyond her years I think," he nodded at Luna who turned round and smiled at them all, "and the only student in this entire school who _should_ have taken Divination."

"I think that girl could run circles around Trelawney...She sees things all the time and not only by pure luck once and a while." Pansy nodded. She didn't have anything against Luna but that look she had, as if she could see into your very soul was a bit worrisome. Pansy didn't really know how to deal with it.

Harry simply smiled. "She's just Luna and she's lovely."

Hermione nodded, "She is though the way she can look through you bothers most people. No one likes to think their dirty secrets and thoughts are on display for anyone but so long as you don't hurt those she views as precious she'll never do anything against you."

Blaise hummed, "What does that mean for the Rat I wonder?"

Draco looked at Luna then at Ron, "I think, if I were the Rat, as soon as I graduated I'd run far and fast because no matter how delicate and sweet she may look, I wouldn't be surprised if Luna had Valkyrie or veela blood in her veins."

"She's a warrior disguised as a flower." Harry nodded but he didn't mention Ron. He really didn't even want to think about the other man if he was honest since the mere thought of him made Harry sick.

The blond glanced over and changed the subject to classes and ran a hand up Harry's back as he fell into a debate with Granger over Runes.

Harry gave him a grateful smiled and moved minutely closer as he threw himself into the conversation about classes, homework and NEWT exams.

The blond glanced over and changed the subject to classes and ran a hand up Harry's back as he fell into a debate with Granger over Runes.

Harry gave him a grateful smiled and moved minutely closer as he threw himself into the conversation about classes, homework and NEWT exams.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Ten.**_

Luna picked her way along the shore of the lake until she reached the large blanket spread out and the group sitting on it. She smiled at the sight of Neville blushing and shyly returning Pansy's flirtations, then at the very discreet glances Blaise and Ginny exchanged, Harry was leaning against Draco, who was running his hand over the mound of Squiggles and exchanging barbs with Hermione. She bounced over and settled in between Harry and Hermione, "The pillarpeeps haven't multiplied at all, strange, usually they run rampant."

"I'm glad they held back from running rampant then, so that you could be here with us." Harry leaned forward so he could give the blonde girl a hug before leaning back against Draco's strong and comfortable chest. This was wonderful, having all his friends and family around him like this.

Hermione nodded as Luna's gaze turned to her, "Yes. I'm very happy you could join us. I've missed you. Um have the Nargles been behaving?"

Luna's lips curved up and she wrapped her arms around Hermione, "Welcome back."

The bushy haired girl blinked in surprise and then returned the hug fiercely. "Thank you."

Oh yeah, Luna definitely saw more than she pretended to. Harry smiled happily as Luna made Hermione fit in better with two simple words that all his combined had.

Pansy was grinning too and when she caught herself she worried about going soft...Oh well, she didn't really care. Not when she was here with the boy she fancied and friends that had always been there for her along with new friends...Friends she had a feeling could last a lifetime if she let them.

Hermione shifted back with a grin, "Really though, none of your things have been going missing again have they?"

Luna shook her head, "None at all, the Nargles have gone into hiding it seems."

"Good." Hermione settled more comfortably into her skin and returned to snipping at Draco, much to Luna's amusement.

Luna gave Ginny a bright smile, "It's good that Hermione finally has someone who can give her wits a challenge."

"Not sure if you're calling me stupid or not Luna but I agree with you. It's good to see her snap at someone who knows how to snap right back and honestly it's nice to not have the snark directed at me." Ginny shifted and threw an arm around Luna, bringing their heads close.

"You don't have any wrackspurts so of course you're not stupid Ginny," Luna leaned her head against her red haired friend's, "but Hermione is...Hermione. Not many can keep up with her no matter how smart they are." She'd missed the female camaraderie of her two Gryffindor friends. Pansy was nice but the Slytherin was still getting used to the way she spoke, acted, and thought. Ginny and Hermione were veterans at it.

"True, true," Ginny smiled. "and yay for not having wrackspurts." Luna truly was one of a kind and Ginny hadn't even known she'd missed her this much until she was here spending time with the other girl.

The blond girl turned to whisper, "You do have a very pretty melodious moopling following you with his eyes though."

Ginny blushed red and glanced over at Blaise before turning back to Luna. "Mmm, he is pretty isn't he? And nice, thoughtful, kind and sexy enough to melt my panties off."

Luna's grin was wicked, "And how many times has that happened so far?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny's matching grin was just as wicked. "A girl has to have some secrets you know."

The blond girl's laughter was bright and happy, prompting the others in the group to cast the pair a questioning glance that was waved off.

Hermione tossed one more barb at Draco then out of nowhere she asked Harry, "So when do you want to have the baby shower?"

"Baby shower? I hadn't planned on having a baby shower at all." Harry looked confused, it wasn't something he had given any thought. He hardly knew what a baby shower entailed. "I don't think I need one."

Luna smiled at him, "You do. How else will you get everything the pitterpog is going to need?"

"Can't I buy it when the need arise?" Harry tilted his head as he looked at Luna.

Even Blaise choked at that question, though Draco just leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder. Blaise shook his head, "No, just to start with you will need a crib, a changing table, bottles, formula, masses of diapers, wipes, baby clothes, blankets, bibs-"

Hermione picked it up, "A baby tub, hooded towels, sheets for the crib, a bumper pad, baby soap and shampoo, you'll probably want a bassinet that can go round the house with you, a baby carrier, among other things. Really having a baby shower will make it all much, much easier on you."

Harry looked horrified. "See, I told you I'll be a terrible parent." He turned his head to glare at Draco. "What kind of parent to be doesn't know this? I would probably keep Squiggles naked, dirty and starving if left on my own. I can't do this...I'm in no way ready...Poor kid, I will ruin him, be worse than Petunia." Harry was on his way to a full fledged panic attack.

Draco closed his arms around the brunette, "No you will not! For Merlin's sake Harry you've got common sense enough to know that baby needs to be washed, clothed, and fed. So you don't know everything needed to be able to do that just yet, that's what books and advice from women like Molly Weasley is for. You've got four more months to learn what you need to Harry."

Hermione reached out and tweaked Harry's nose, "On top of that you will never, ever be a horrible parent and certainly not as bad as Petunia was to you." She put a hand gently on Harry's belly, feeling the sloshing around of the baby. "You love him Harry, you already love him and that is something you never had that every child needs more than anything. I'd like little else than to march into 4 Privet Drive and hex decency into the Dursleys. You are not them and you can learn what you need to in time for Squiggles' birth. The baby shower is to help you get as much of what you'll need before hand to make it all easier on you."

Harry was still wild eyed and he was still silently doubting himself but he'd calmed down enough to not hyperventilate. "Do they have baby books in the library Mione or will I have to order them? I believe I have a lot of studying to do...I need to write Molly a letter too, maybe I can arrange some type of parenting class with her."

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to Neville. "Boy wonder really can obsess can't he? I don't see why he's worrying, just look at him. He will be a wonderful, doting father and he will have Draco by his side to help him. That baby will have the best of everything."

Draco squeezed Harry gently, "Harry, pet, if the library doesn't have any books on this then I can guarantee you that Madam Pomfrey does. There's no rush on the letter as, one you've got someone much closer to give you advice and teach you what you need to know, and two you've still got four months. I'm fairly certain it doesn't take four months to learn how to change a diaper, prepare a bottle, feed, bathe and dress a baby. Professor Lupin I'm sure will be happy to teach you anything you want to know about the mechanics of caring for an infant." He moved his hands down, nudging Hermione's out of the way to smooth them over the belly, "The rest you have down perfectly. Tell me, would this Petunia have ever worried about you the way you're already worrying about your baby?"

No, no Petunia would never have worried at all, Harry couldn't picture her worrying about him a day in his life other than worrying that he would embarrass them, that he would be a freak just like his parents and blow their cover as the perfect suburban family. He shook his head in the negative and placed his hands on top of Draco's on his belly. "I had forgotten about Remus." He admitted sheepishly. "He should know right? Having raised Teddy on his own since Teddy was an infant?" Harry looked around even as he melted more into Draco's embrace. He was happy that it was only friends and family that had witnessed his little freak out.

Luna smiled, "Of course he'll know. You should dance a bit to shake the wrackspurts off Harry. They make you so much more stressed."

Draco smiled and murmured into Harry's ear, "I believe that's Luna speak for 'don't worry so much and have some fun' yes?"

"Yeah, I'll try. I don't want to stress Squiggles out before he's even born." Harry turned his head so he could look into Draco's gray eyes. "Any suggestion what to do for fun around here?"

"Well we could always pull a 'Weasley Twins' and toss dung bombs at people who irritate us while disillusioned," he smiled wider at Harry's chuckle, "Or we can do as Luna suggests and dance. Then there's wading in Black Lake."

Hermione, having heard them hummed, "We could pop over and see if Hagrid has any new cute, fluffy, and utterly harmless creatures about, rare for him but you never know."

"Not wading in the Black Lake." Harry shuddered; he couldn't really see the lake the same way after the second task at the Triwizard Tournament. "Hagrid is wonderful but his idea of fluffy and cute means scaly, fangy and lethal...We all know it. Still what's a day without risking your life? Let's see Hagrid."

Blaise shook his head, "No offense but I do believe I will pass on that. Hagrid's dog likes me too much."

"I think I'll pass too, I need to go over the tactics for the game against Hufflepuff this weekend." Ginny said as she plucked at the grass outside of the blanket.

Pansy rolled her eyes but she didn't say anything, she really didn't want those pictures to see the light of day ever again.

Neville shook his head, "I'd go but I need to take care of something for this weekend, you'll tell Hagrid I said hello right?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course we will. So it's me, Harry, the Menace, Pansy?"

"Sure I'm in, I don't have anything else to do and I like Hagrid's critters. Well as long as I can keep my distance." Pansy shrugged easily but the truth was she really liked spending time with Draco and Potter and even Granger was growing on her.

Luna smiled dreamily, "I will come of course. Hagrid always has the most fascinating creatures."

Draco got to his feet, helping Harry do the same, "Well let's go see if Hagrid has our version of cute and fluffy shall we, or some unicorns even," he teased towards Pansy.

She stuck her tongue out at him and got to her feet, straightening her clothes and making sure they were wrinkle free. "They are special, magical creatures Draco." Not to mention cuuuuuute, she added in her mind. One little two hour rant about unicorns and she was labeled for life.

Hermione cleared her throat, "He should know after all, his wand core is unicorn hair."

Luna perked up, "Oh yes, Mr. Ollivander told me that Draco's wand core came from the sweetest mare he'd ever met, so docile and gentle."

"Really?" Pansy's right eyebrow went up as she regarded her old friend. "That's something you've kept from me...Docile and gentle...Yeah; I can see that fitting you."

"Now, now...No teasing." Harry looked at all of them. "Remember that Draco's wand is the one who got rid of Voldemort, the core didn't seem very docile when I 'borrowed' it."

Draco glared at Pansy and Hermione, "Thank you Harry, I appreciate the defense."

Luna hummed brightly, "Well he did also mention that he'd brought her sweet golden apples and that she was carrying at the time."

Hermione burst out laughing, "A pregnant, bribed, unicorn mare wand core! Mercurial but bribable. Merlin it fits so well!"

Draco groaned. He was never going to live this down. "By Circe Granger what kept you out of Slytherin?"

The brown haired girl lifted a brow, "I'm a muggleborn know-it-all. It would have been tantamount to dropping me into a pit filled with starving nundus."

"Hmm, I'm on the fence about who would have won that battle though." Pansy replied. "I have this mental image of you sitting at the pit reading a book; nundu's crawling on their bellies and eating out of your hand."

Harry chuckled. "Somehow I can see that too. Hermione's always been a force to be reckoned with."

Draco hummed and eyed Hermione, "Quite terrifying yes, even without magic," he rubbed his nose.

The Gryffindor girl blushed but put her hands on her hips, "You deserved it. Little prat."

"Whatever happened to foul loathsome evil little cockroach?" He smirked at her.

Hermione's voice was dry, "He crawled away, got stepped on, then evolved."

Draco blinked, "Do my ears deceive me? Was that almost a...compliment from your lips Granger?"

"Don't get used to it."

"You evolved greatly." Harry nodded as they started their way towards Hagrid's hut. He enjoyed watching and listening to Hermione and Draco bantering, it was funny how much alike each other they truly were and Harry thought they could become great friends once they managed to but everything about the past behind them. He looked at Hermione again; he hadn't realized how desperately he'd missed her as a friend until she was back.

Hagrid was out in the giant pumpkin patch applying flesh-eating slug repellant but looked up when Fang barked cheerily and a wide smile spread over his face. "Ello you lot!" He strode over, "Alright there Harry? The little nipper behaving?"

"He's being good as gold." Harry smiled and petted his belly. "How are you Hagrid? Anything new and exciting?" Harry looked around while Fang practically mauled Pansy with slobber and wet kisses. The surprising thing was that the elegant Slytherin girl only giggled and told the large dog what a good boy he was...Harry found himself wishing that Neville had seen that side of Pansy.

"Well I just got the furbles in for the next lesson if you want ter see em." He pat Harry on the shoulder gently, "The only reason they're seventh year material is cause the Ministry considers em too sensitive fer younger years."

Luna perked right up, "Oh I've heard of furbles! They're supposed to be good luck animals that originate from the Americas, round about Alaska."

"I've never heard about them but we'd love to see them Hagrid." Harry followed the half giant as he led them to the other side of his hut where it was calmer and quieter. Luna didn't seem too worried about claws and venom so Harry figured he would follow her lead. When he saw the furbles he was surprised though, very pleasantly surprised. They were adorable, looking kind of like large, fluffy cats with big, floppy bunny ears and large glistening eyes. Pansy almost squealed when she saw them, Harry believed that the unicorns now had a rival at the top of her cute list.

"Why are they considered too sensitive for the younger years Hagrid?" Harry kneeled so he could get a better look at the furbles.

One of them came up to the front of the huge cage they were all in, its nose twitching and big purple eyes curious and Hagrid crouched next to Harry, "Well they tend towards being skittish and if they feel threatened they'll run themselves into the walls of their cage trying to get away from whatever's scared em until they get out or kill themselves."

He opened the door of the cage and waited, hand out for the furble to sniff at, until the creature stepped out and clambered into his hand and then he brought it close to Harry. "Most of the younger years are too loud for 'em and can scare 'em with too much chatter. They're herbivores, have a diet similar to deer they do, and they've got only three ways to defend themselves. They can climb," he chuckled as the furble clambered from his hand over Harry's shoulders then down to his lap to sniff at his belly, making a soft cooing sound, before climbing back up to Harry's shoulders, "and they're fast as a hare when they run, and that," he nodded at the furry creature that had just turned a light green to match Harry's shirt.

Hermione spoke softly, "So they're like furry chameleons then?"

"Aye, you lot can come on over just go slow and soft and one by one."

Harry turned his head and watched the furble on his shoulder before raising a hand slowly and carefully to pet the little creature. "They are beautiful." He kept his voice soft as well; he did not want to scare them.

His friends came over one by one to coo and pet and they were all very careful not to startle the furbles.

For someone ensconced in Harry's belly, Squiggles certainly seemed excited, moving around in there like a tiny little sea monster.

Draco knelt next to Harry and scritched gently behind the furble's ear, "They are cute little buggers aren't they?"

The furble actually started purring before taking interest in Harry's ear and proceeding to lick and nibble at it.

Luna smiled and peered closely into the cage, another furble coming out of the cuddle pile of them to peer up at her with big blue eyes its nose nearly touching hers as it turned the same color as her hair. She reached a finger between the bars and scratched under its chin, "Their purr is supposed to bring good luck from what I've heard."

Hagrid nodded, "Aye. Most of 'em don't like people as a rule cause they use ta be hunted fer their fur but those who do get to see one and touch 'em and get 'em to purr are said to be blessed. It takes a gentle kind soul to attract one that much."

Hermione peered over Luna's shoulder at the, currently blond, furble that was purring and rubbing against Luna's fingers and murmured softly, "I'll call that accurate from this evidence."

Luna glanced up at her and just smiled.

Pansy smiled too, her furble wasn't purring but it allowed her to pet it and even closed its eyes as it enjoyed the attention.

Harry giggled as his furble's attention on his ear almost got too much, it didn't hurt in the slightest but apparently Harry had sensitive ears and the small licks and nibbles tickled something fierce. "These little guys are going to become a great hit Hagrid, thank you so much for letting us meet them."

Hagrid beamed, "Aye well I always like showing yeh the new creatures. Yeh don't make judgments about 'em just cause they might look scary or have a bad reputation." He reached over and ruffled the young man's hair, "And yer like that with people too. I'm proud to call yeh my friend. That little nipper's gonna be a lucky little sprout havin you as a Mum."

Harry carefully handed the furble over to Draco before rising up to throw himself at Hagrid, hugging the large man as tightly as he could. "Thank you Hagrid, that means a lot...And if I'm nice in any way it's because I learnt it from you." Hagrid was the very first adult who talked to Harry as if he was actually worth something and Harry would never forget that.

Hagrid turned a bright pink and returned the hug gently, stammering something to just Harry under his breath.

Draco watched Harry with the half-giant and felt a wave of shame go through him. For most of his school career he'd be absolutely horrid to the gentle man who'd just eased Harry's worries with a casual comment and Hagrid had never deserved it, never. Granger was right; he had deserved that punch in the nose in third year.

Pansy's thoughts were somewhat similar, she had never been particularly nice to the large professor, believing him to be nothing but Dumbledore's lapdog and not very smart. Now she finally saw there was so much more to him and she promised herself not to judge anyone from preconceived notions from here on out. When you locked yourself in a small world of elite wizards and witches you missed so very much and Pansy wanted to experience everything there was to see and do. With the war she had seen how short life could be and she wanted to live hers to the fullest.

Harry smiled and let go of Hagrid slowly with one last pat to his beard. "So Hagrid, how's Olympe? Are you going to visit her this summer? When are the two of you tying the knot anyway?"

The blush got brighter, "I-er well...I asked and she wants ter wait til she's done running Beauxbatons." He looked proud of his lady, "The school is 'er first priority and that's how it should be, looking after the young uns."

Draco ran his hand along the furble he held, "Is she staying Headmistress there much longer?"

"Just til little Gabby graduates an' she's got the replacement all trained up I think. She wants all the creature-blooded students to be properly treated when she's gone."

"That's great, she does great work as Headmistress and a prize like that is worth waiting for right?" Harry grinned. "Besides you do important work here, Hogwarts needs you so for all students' sake I'm glad you're waiting."

"Olympe says she wants to move here with me and help teach the kids better tolerance for mixed bloods. McGonagall's already got a post thought up for when she does an all so don't worry, I'll still be round when your little nipper comes to school." He pat Harry on the head, "Now, you wanna help me feed the furbles then?"

Hermione smiled as they all agreed and watched Harry take a bucket of lettuce to hand feed the furbles. This was exactly what he'd needed to help decompress and when they got back to the castle later hopefully Remus would be able to make some time to help teach Harry the basics of baby care.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

Severus Snape was having a bad day. No scratch that, it was a hellish day. This day of the week was when he was stuck with the third and fourth year students and true to form at least seven cauldrons had blown up, necessitating infirmary visits. He had also been in pain all day, his muscles tensing in preparation for a massive cramp and his nerve endings screaming at even the slightest brush against him. It was from the lingering effects of Nagini's venom and was also the reason he'd canceled his usual summer trip. It would take another year for his system to return to normal and he didn't want to have an episode while in the middle of a jungle, far away from medical assistance. Right now all he wanted to do was to get into his bed, take the medicinal potion that would hopefully stave off the episode that was building, and sleep until morning. The Head Table could live without him for one dinner.

Remus looked around waiting for Severus to show up but as the students fell in and started to eat it became quite clear that the potions professor wasn't coming. A tight knot of worry formed in his stomach and he only waited for the meal to be over so that he could go check on the other. Teddy was still with his Grandmother and Harry had spoken to him earlier. Remus was honored and proud to teach Harry a bit of the basics of caring for a baby, he had no doubt that Harry would do brilliantly when the time came.

As soon as the plates vanished Remus was on his feet and with a quick nod goodbye to the Headmistress he shot down the stairs to the dungeons and he knocked softly on Severus' door.

Black eyes cracked open and the potion master made a soft pained groan as he managed to roll himself out of bed. He only wore his silk dressing gown and personally he swore that if it was a student pestering him he was going to hex them into oblivion. He was hurting too much right now to be tactful, nice or even marginally pleasant. He yanked the door open, eyes shooting daggers until he noticed who it was standing on the other side, "Remus? Is there a problem?"

Remus' eyes raked over the body in front of him before he could help himself and snap his eyes up to meet Severus' dark ones. "I was worried, wanted to make sure you're okay." He looked closer at the other and noticed the drawn lines of his face and the shadows in his eyes. "Are you alright Severus? Is there anything I can do?"

It was a testament to years of control and spying that he didn't snap and snarl at the other man. Instead he lifted a brow and leaned on the doorjamb, "It's been a trying day is all." He felt the muscles in his back beginning to draw up tight and knew that if he didn't get back into the bed soon he'd be convulsing on the floor. "All I require is some rest." He'd apologize for being short tomorrow but right now he needed to lie down before his pride took a nose dive and he collapsed to the floor at the werewolf's feet.

"Okay, sorry to have bothered you." Remus said but his eyes narrowed. He knew Severus was lying. Almost thirty-five years of searing, burning pain once a month made him recognize the signs. He wanted to push but he couldn't, not if Severus was in pain. Better to leave it for another day. "Rest well then Severus."

The other man nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then." He half turned and reached for the doorknob when it struck. Every muscle in his body seemed to draw up into one giant massive tight knot all at the same time and his nerves lit on fire. He fell to the floor, agony blazing through him though the only sound he made was a sharp hiss through his teeth so as not to scream and drawn anyone else's attention.

"Oh you stubborn, insufferable man." Remus pushed the door open and kneeled at Severus' sides. "Bite down now, I'll help you to bed." He winced at the shudder that went through Severus as the merest touch but Remus knew it would only get worse for Severus' if he stayed on the floor. Thanking his werewolf strength Remus hoisted Severus up and carried him into the inner room of his quarters, laying him down on the bed. He saw the muscles spasm and draw up and without hesitation he started to rub them, trying to make them relax. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts but it will be better later."

The potion master just made a pained groan and focused on riding out the waves of agony. The competent hands digging at his muscles to relieve the cramps would eventually be successful he knew from his experience at St. Mungos but until then the firm touch felt like a hot brand laid on his skin, his nerve endings screaming. It was as bad as the Cruciatus without the known relief of the curse being lifted. It could go on for anywhere from ten minutes to two hours depending on the severity of the attack and he'd be unable to move until it ended. He closed his eyes, aware that tears were leaking from behind his eyelids but not particularly caring.

Remus knew pain but seeing this strong, capable and proud man suffering under it almost made his heart break. Not because he thought it made Severus weaker in any way but because he thought Severus had already been through enough, he didn't deserve this. He continued rubbing and massaging, hoping the cramps would give soon so that Severus got some relief. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this Severus and I wish I could take the pain away." His voice was soft and soothing, the same tone he used when he tried to lull Teddy to sleep or kiss a booboo better.

Snape made a sound that even through his pain sounded sarcastic and managed to force two words out of his throat, "Bleeding...heart." He viewed these episodes as a sort of penance for his mistakes, for the deaths his mistakes had caused and for the deaths he'd been personally responsible for. Really viewing them as such was all that kept him sane with each episode because if he didn't believe he deserved the pain he'd have lost his mind trying to find a way to justifying continuing to live through it.

"I'm not a bleeding heart to have simple compassion and I still say you don't deserve this. I know you don't believe me but you are a good man Severus Snape and I am proud to know you." Remus Accioed a vial of oil from his own chambers, something that made the day after his transformations a little bit easier. He spread it over his hands and went back to his attempt to uncoil the struggling muscles.

The potion master just made a sound that bordered on humorless laugh and continued to breathe through the pain. His muscles were slowly responding to Remus' ministrations and one by one they relaxed and unknotted until he could reach down and grab the werewolf's hand in a loose grip. "Enough," his voice was cracked and rough from the strain of holding back screams. He let his hand fall back onto the bed. His muscles were no longer cramping but his nerve endings were still raw and felt exposed. He gestured to his bedside table, "The green bottle in the drawer, please."

Remus removed his hands, pushing down the regret at not being able to touch any longer. He wiped his hands on his robes and reached into the drawer for the green bottle. "Do you need help drinking it?"

"No," Severus held out his hand, noting that it shook with a fine tremor.

Ignoring the slight shakes Remus placed the bottle in Severus' hand. "Here you are then."

"Thank you," he uncorked it and downed the potion within in one go, sighing as he felt the effects start soothing his nerves. "How long?"

"Not too long, about twenty minutes I would say. From your expression I see it's been worse at times." Remus looked down at his hands. "I'm really sorry I came by and got you out of bed."

"Don't be. You were concerned and you should never be sorry for concern." Severus closed his eyes again, "It was bound to happen again eventually in any case."

"Still sorry." Remus moved up the bed and stroked the hair out of Severus' forehead and eyes. "Get some sleep now and take tomorrow off. I can cover your classes and before you get your pants in a twist I won't have them brewing anything. It will be a purely theoretical lesson. You need to rest and I want you well and healthy."

He shook his head wearily, feeling the sleeping part of the potion start to take effect, "No need to substitute. I'll be back to normal tomorrow, I always...am." He could admit to himself that the gentle hand felt good now that his body was cooperating and his nerve endings weren't compounding sensations until they were painful.

"Stubborn...You will rest tomorrow even if I have to tie you down and sit on you." Amber eyes narrowed as Remus sighed. "For now though I will leave you to your rest. Sleep well Severus and get better." Remus let his hand fall away and got up from the bed.

"Nnn, stay," half out of his mind and almost asleep, his hand managed to snag the hem of the werewolf's robes.

"Oh Severus, I bet you'll regret this in the morning." Remus couldn't push down his own wishes to stay though so he kicked of his shoes and took off his tie before he slid into the bed behind Severus and slipped his arms around the other man. "Sleep now."

"Hmm," warm, exhausted, comfortable and under the potion's influence, he did as told and slipped into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

Burying his nose in the crook of Severus' neck Remus inhaled the other man's spicy scent and closed his eyes. He fell asleep wishing it wasn't just the pain and the potion that was talking, wishing that Severus wanted him there as much as Remus wanted him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The first thing Severus noticed the next morning as he slowly regained consciousness was that he was warmer than he ever was in his dungeon quarters. The next was that there were arms wrapped around him and someone breathing on his neck. His eyes shot open and he jerked into a sitting position, pulling out of the arms and turning to see who was in his bed with him, nearly gaping as he saw Remus Lupin. He remembered the other man helping him through an episode but, how had the werewolf come to bloody cuddle him through the night?

Used to be woken early by a small ball of energy, Remus' eyes shot open when Severus moved and he looked at the other man carefully as he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, how are you feeling today? Any lingering pain or discomfort?" He brought his hand down over his mouth to cover a yawn.

A black brow rose at the other man's ease in this position, "Sore but then that is quite typical of an episode." He poked at his own mind and managed to unearth a vague memory of asking Remus to stay. Bloody hell he hoped he hadn't revealed his infatuation with Lupin as well. He had no desire to be pitied for an unrequited attraction.

Remus sat up in the bed and stretched to get his muscles working, he wasn't as young as he used to be and a life full of transformations made it difficult to simply roll out of bed first thing. "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. You're still going to take the day off though." Sharp amber eyes turned on Severus. "I'm fully willing to go through with my threat to tie you down." There was a ball of disappointment lodged in Remus' throat, he had hoped against hoped that maybe Severus had meant something when he asked him to stay but today it seemed as if Severus didn't want to mention it at all. Remus was a fool to even hope and he knew it. He was a middle-aged werewolf with a child...Not exactly the grand prize. Severus could do so much better than him anyway so it was best to pretend like nothing and at least keep the other's friendship.

"I would like to see you try Remus. I am far from being easy to subdue." The potion master slid off the bed and rolled his shoulders, taking a few steps to assess his body. "I have been teaching after episodes like this all year and I am not the type to be idle." He moved towards his bathroom, intent on scrubbing off yesterday's scum and potion residue.

Quick as the wolf that lived inside him Remus was off the bed, grabbed Severus, pushed him back among the sheets and straddled him. "See I'm trying...You look pretty subdued to me." There was a flash of smile. "I know you're capable of teaching today but what's wrong with accepting a little help once and a while. Use the day to go through your notes or work on your own potions but let me handle the kids for one day so you can have some peace." He looked down at Severus intently, trying not to focus on the strong, lean body underneath him.

Dark eyes narrowed, he was never one to simply back down in a challenge and he was not what you'd call fond of being pinned. Snape arched, flipped over beneath Remus, bucked him half-off then used his legs to sweep the werewolf from the bed before moving into a crouch and staring down at Lupin. He had a moment of distraction, taking note of how good the other man looked tousled and rumpled, before bringing his attention back to the subject at hand, "I am a creature of habit and routine and I am not particularly keen on letting a minor episode disrupt that routine. It is Friday; I can rest and seek my peace this weekend."

Remus' eyes flashed before he let out a sigh, the tousling with the other man had left him with a 'problem' and he didn't want Severus to know. Moony howled his approval at the other's strength and speed and Remus couldn't deny that the man found it hot as hell either. "Fine, fine you stubborn creature. I can't force you to do anything so I'll leave you to do whatever you wish." Remus got up from the floor and made sure his robes covered his groin area.

Severus moved off the bed, again, and straightened his dressing gown. "Remus, thank you for the offer regardless."

"Hmm." Remus was in too deep; he couldn't keep his eyes off Severus, that pale skin and sinewy muscles. He had to get out of there before he made a complete idiot out of himself. "Well I should go get ready for the day, floo Teddy before breakfast. See you later." He escaped through the door before he said anything he couldn't take back.

Snape sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before heading to the shower. He was just stepping out of the bathroom with a towel round his hips when the door opened and his godson stepped in.

"Dear Merlin save us all my eyes!" Draco turned sharply to face the door rather than his nearly naked godfather with a shudder. "Bloody hell Uncle Severus why in Circe's name are you just now getting out of the shower?"

The professor glared at his godson's back before moving to his wardrobe, "I had a difficult night and then had to deal with a concerned colleague this morning. Is there a particular reason you're in my quarters before breakfast?"

"I was sent, well bullied into it, as an emissary to request use of the Slytherin common room in one month's time for a party."

Snape zipped up his trousers, slipped on a dark green shirt, pulled his vested under robe over it, charmed the buttons to do themselves up, and then donned his voluminous outer robe. "You can turn round now you little pest." he moved to sit and put on his shoes. "Precisely why are you wishing to host a party in the common room that needs my permission?"

"It's a baby shower for Harry." Draco turned around cautiously; leaning on the wall and watching his godfather complete his morning routine when he saw that the man was indeed clothed.

The potion master took up a bottle of his protective hair oil and began combing it in. "Again, why does this need my permission?"

"Because two Gryffindors, the Weasley family sans Ronald, the entire staff, Viktor Krum, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, the Delacour family, the Minster of Magic, Mr. Ollivander, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, two bloody mad house elves, and Andromeda Tonks have all been invited. It's either the Slytherin common room or Harry takes us on a tour of the Chamber of Secrets for the baby shower." Draco had to hide his amusement as in mid-recital his godfather had stopped what he'd been doing and turned to just stare at him.

"And Minerva has agreed to all the outside people on the grounds? Wait, don't answer that. She'd likely let a nundu in if Potter requested it, especially now." He finished greasing his hair and eyed his godson, "You mean I'm invited to this infernal thing as well?"

"You are staff are you not?" Draco studied him a bit more closely, "Difficult night you said? You had another episode didn't you? And you're getting ready to teach today?!"

He raised a brow at the blond, "That was my plan yes."

"Uncle Severus you have to stop doing this! Yes I know," he lowered his voice and mimicked the older man, "'I am perfectly capable of handling my classes after an episode Draco. It is not detrimental to my health.' No it's not but it _is_ bloody well detrimental to your recovery. You'd recover much faster if you _rested_ after an episode rather than jumping right back into your normal activity. The St. Mungos healers told you that, Madam Pomfrey told you that and you yourself came to that conclusion so why won't you rest?"

"Is there another potion master in this school Draco?"

The blond narrowed his eyes, "No but there's a bloody apprentice who can very well handle the first and second years, which I do believe are on today's agenda."

"First Remus now you, I am perfectly able to teach my own classes."

"What do you mean 'First Remus now you'? Professor Lupin was here? He offered to take over?"

"Yes, teaching only the theory but yes and I'll tell you as I did hi-m," black eyes widened as a wand was quickly drawn and he found himself bound to his own bed in a pair of soft flannel pajamas. He narrowed his eyes, "Draco you will release me, immediately."

"No I don't think I will. You're resting and I'm using enough binding spells that even you will find it utterly impossible to break out of them all before Madam Pomfrey gets here." He cast a silencing charm on his godfather and the layers of binding spells, "And by the time she does the Headmistress will be informed that you are ailing, Professor Lupin will be recruited to help me keep the little monkeys under control, and you will be forced to get some much needed rest." Draco called a house elf to please go fetch Madam Pomfrey, finished binding his godfather, and strolled out the door before breaking into a run to get to the Headmistress before Snape could break free. He'd have to apologize to Harry for ruining the plan to host the shower in the common room but he was sure the brunette would understand.

Only staff had made it to the Great Hall for breakfast so far and both the Headmistress and Remus looked up when Draco Malfoy came tearing in like he was chased by the devil himself. Remus had never seen the young Malfoy heir as anything but calm, cool and collected other than the night of the final battle and to see him here with flushed cheeks as he tried to regain his breath sent a shiver of fear down Remus' spine. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy...Has anything happened to Harry? To the baby?" Remus was out of his seat in a second.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, please explain what has you running at breakneck speed through the halls of Hogwarts." Minerva's voice was stern as usual but the worry in her eyes betrayed her, she was just as concerned about what had happened to make Draco act so out of character as Remus was.

The blond smoothed his hands over his robes to straighten them, "No Harry's fine. Professor Snape needs to take the day off Headmistress McGonagall," he lowered his voice so only the stern woman and Remus could hear him, "He had an episode and he really needs to rest. I told him that I could teach the first and second years the practical if Professor Lupin can be there to keep them all controlled and teach the theory."

Surprisingly the first thing Remus felt was anger, why would his mate listen to a student over him, even if said student was also his godson? Then came shock, Remus could actually feel the blood draining from his face. _Mate!?_ Where in the name of the four founders had that come from? Remus had made it almost forty years without a mate, he'd been married, he had a child for goodness sake. Remus had always known he swung both ways and he'd had both girlfriends and boyfriends but that one soul that was meant just for him, he had never thought he'd find it. Now he had no idea what to do, Moony growled to him that he should take action, claim and keep but for the man it wasn't that simple.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, it is good that professor Snape rests. Are you okay with covering potions together with Mr. Malfoy Remus?" Minerva turned to the chalk white professor.

"What?...Oh of course, I've already offered. I only have one DADA class today and it doesn't cut in with the potion classes so it should go perfectly well." Remus replied when the Headmistress started to look at him funny.

Draco smiled at him, "Brilliant, now once he gets out of the body binds there's nothing he can do _but_ rest..." he trailed off when both of them looked at him oddly, "What? He's my godfather, it's my solemn duty to make sure he recovers swiftly even if that means putting him in a body bind while his back is turned and going over his head to make sure he rests when he should."

Okay so Severus hadn't agreed when he said no to Remus, that made both the man and the wolf feel better but now he couldn't help but wonder how Severus was doing. His mood could not be very pleasant after such a jump on him. It made the corners of Remus' mouth twitch.

One of Minerva's eyebrows disappeared underneath her pointed hat as she regarded the young Malfoy with both disapproval and amusement. "I see, well since it was for a good cause I will let it slide but if I hear of any other attacks on this school's staff back turned or not I will dock Slytherin so many points your grandchildren will struggle to catch up. Is that clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Perfectly Headmistress. Oh, one other thing, just in case they haven't gotten round to asking yet, the ladies are planning a baby shower for Harry and the guest list...well it's massive and I doubt that Professor Snape will cheerily agree to the Slytherin common room hosting it. Would you happen to know of anywhere that we can hold it other than the Room of Requirements?"

"The Room of Requirements is not fit to be used anyway, our restoration team hasn't made it to that room yet so you wouldn't be able to keep a party there." Minerva fixed him with a stern stare. "Really though Mr. Malfoy, It's your seventh year and quite bright if I have been told correctly. A simple expansion spell would take care of any troubles and you'd be able to use any room. We are wizards after all. I suggest the old Charms classroom on the third floor though, it's out of use so you can decorate it as you please in advance and it's at the end of a hallway so you should have some privacy."

"Thank you. You'll have to excuse my momentary lapse in intelligence, I have four young women prodding me over this and every other detail...it's a bit confusing."

Minerva's expression softened. "Well get used to it Mr. Malfoy, woman are always confusing and that's just how it should be." She looked up as students started to fill in and sit at their tables. "I trust you sent Madam Pomfrey to look on professor Snape?" At Malfoy's nod she gave a pleased nod. "In that case go have some breakfast, I'll let the professors know that you're filling in teaching today and I'll have a classmate bring you today's assignments at the end of the day." She sat back down in her seat as a sign that the conversation was over.

"Thank you," Draco caught sight of Harry walking in between Blaise and Pansy and went over to sit next to him at the Slytherin, "Sorry I was gone this morning, I went to ask Uncle Severus about the common room and well...things happened. Pans you don't mind bringing me today's assignments do you? I offered to teach the first and second years the practical aspect of potions today."

"Of course I don't mind," Pansy shook her head. "Is professor Snape alright?" He might be tough and snarky but Snape was very much liked by the students of his house.

"He's fine, just a bit worn out. If he'd bother to actually rest when he needs it he'd be even better," Draco scowled and tapped a finger on the table. He'd have to teach Professor Lupin how to get the drop on his godfather just in case. "He'll be in a foul mood next apprenticeship lesson though so if I return looking ragged, you'll know why."

Pansy nodded, knowing that Draco told the truth. If Draco had somehow forced Snape to rest then their potions professor would take it out on his arse next lesson. Snape did believe in Tit for Tat after all.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Harry leaned over to rest his lips by Draco's ear. "A rubdown maybe..."

The gray eyes widened and Draco shifted as his body responded enthusiastically to that sexy little murmur. He turned his head and looked into gleaming green eyes and deliberately purred back, "Don't make promises you might not keep pet."

"As bloated as I am at the moment there's nothing wrong with my hands...See." Harry wiggled his fingers enthusiastically. "So no reason what so ever that I shouldn't be able to keep my promise. Besides I love touching you, your skin...So smooth, it's like running my fingers over heated silk."

Draco caught the brunette's hand and pressed a kiss to the center of it, "You're a naughty man Harry Potter and it's enchanting."

Harry gave him a wide grin. "Sometimes it's nice to be naughty and you have no idea how naughty I can really be." Honestly Harry didn't have any idea how to be naughty or seductive but it was nice to flirt, to be able to _feel_ a little bit naughty if nothing else.

Draco leaned in close so his breath ghosted over Harry's ear, "I look forward to finding out."

Harry flushed and was about to reply when Pansy made a gagging noise.

"Please children, not at the breakfast table when Mummy is trying to eat. You can have your playtime later when Mummy is either asleep or dead drunk, whatever comes first." She reached for the jam pot and spread a generous layer of blackberry jam over her toast.

Draco pulled away and smirked at Pansy, "You, milady, are just jealous that your own beau is currently sitting over at the Gryffindor table and therefore you're unable to make him blush."

"Damn right I'm jealous." Pansy pouted and looked over at the Gryffindor table. "If _anyone_ can be naughty it's me...You all know that but that...Bloody gentleman won't let me show it."

Blaise buttered a popover, "Patience piccolo fiore, a little time and I'm sure you'll be able to be as naughty as you like. They do say that it is always the quiet ones do they not? A little patience and perhaps Neville shall be the one making _you_ blush."

Draco lifted a brow, "I would pay to see that."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know Neville is worth waiting for and I want it all with him, not just a romp but by Salazar my lady bits ache when I'm with him and toys only get you so far." Pansy sighed deeply and went back to her toast. Ignoring the giant size of Harry's eyes and his flushed cheeks as he listened.

Both Draco and Blaise were far, far too used to her to even react beyond Draco reaching over and patting her head, "There there dearest, they say waiting builds character."

"They say poverty builds character too, feel like trying it?" She gave his cashmere sweater a pointed glare and spread more jam on her toast. If she couldn't get nookie she could at least have sugar.

"Not if I can avoid it, which thankfully, due to my massive personal vault, thank you Grandfather Abraxas, I can." He pulled out his wand, flicked it, and had a jar of Nutella spread sitting in front of Pansy, "Try that Mademoiselle Grouchy-Pants."

"Oooh thank you" She reached for the jar greedily and grabbed another piece of toast. "So much better than jam."

Harry shook his head in amusement. Pansy was like no other but Harry wouldn't want her any other way.

Draco reached for some French toast, "You're welcome. Oh about the location of the baby shower, we've been given use of the old Charms classroom on the third floor and told to use expansion charms." He glanced over at Harry who was picking at his eggs, "Is something wrong pet?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just not in the mood for eggs and toast." Harry picked at the eggs some more before he called for a House Elf, he whispered in its big, floppy ear and the elf nodded and disappeared with a loud pop. Shortly afterwards another plate appeared in front of Harry and he tucked in happily. Spreading the canned peaches on the blood pudding making sure that the pickles were present before dunking the whole dish in hot sauce. "There, that's more like it."

Blaise looked at the plate with horror and pushed his own plate away, his appetite gone as he watched Harry scoop up the vile concoction into his mouth with obvious enjoyment.

Draco had to clear his throat and take a sip of water as the hot sauce fumes made his nose twitch, "Well that kills that rumor."

"Hmm? What rumor?" Harry licked a drop of hot sauce away from the corner of his mouth as he looked at Draco questioningly.

"Excuse me, I need to go and...Toss my cookies." Pansy hurriedly ran from the table, slightly green in the face.

The blonds' lips twitched as Blaise soon followed her, "The traditional craving is supposed to be pickles and ice cream. You're missing half the equation."

"No I'm not." Harry grinned and shoved a forkful of blood pudding and peaches into his mouth. "Last night when you all had fallen asleep I was in the kitchen having a fish sticks, ice cream and chocolate syrup snack."

Draco's shoulder's shook and he dropped his forehead into his hand as he chuckled, "You're one of a kind pet. Just don't ask me to kiss you before you brush your teeth after one of these cravings."

"Since we haven't even kissed yet I'll take my chances. Besides, they're not _that_ gross are they...The cravings I mean." Harry looked down at his plate; he couldn't see what the big deal was.

He looked at his...boyfriend was it? "Not too terribly in my view but it's not a flavor combination I'd like to experience even vicariously," he reached over and played with the hair at the back of the brunette's neck, "You eat what you like pet and whatever the baby tells you to, it's what you and Squiggles need."

Harry smiled at him gratefully and finished his meal before he picked up his wand and cast the strongest mouth cleaning charm that he knew, it left his gums tingling and his breath minty fresh. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips against Draco's in a very chaste kiss. "There, perfectly kissing safe." Harry got up from the table. "I need to get to Magical History before I'm late, good luck teaching."

The blond watched him go, one hand rising to his lips. He knew the tingling he felt had absolutely nothing to do with the hot sauce the brunette had ingested and everything to do with Harry. His mouth curved up in what knew was a stupid grin that he suspected would make an appearance every now and again throughout the day. His inner child was positively gleeful; dancing round and singing 'He kissed me! He kissed me!' over and over again. He shook his head clear and got up to head to the potions class room to start setting up for the day.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Neither Acherona nor trulywicked have any claim on Harry Potter or any characters or locations thereof._

**Warnings:** _Angst, lots of it, Male Pregnancy, mental torture, infant in peril, boys in love, friendships broken and new friends gained. Disregards canon in so many ways._

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_**Chapter Twelve.**_

Severus was not pleased to be put on 'quarters arrest' but he was a sneaky bastard and had a charm set up in his classroom to see what went on during the day and he found himself impressed. Not so much with Lupin, he knew well that the man was almost tailor made for teaching, but with Draco. His godson managed to catch each and every almost mistake before it blew up a cauldron and he was interestingly gentle with the young students, guiding them carefully and correcting them without malice or harsh words. Just about every one of the brats trotted out of the classroom with a passable or better potion and a smile. Draco was a good teacher, better at the teaching aspect than he himself was. This made him all the more certain that grooming Draco as his replacement was the right decision.

He was now watching the last class of the day and it was the final stages of the potion. He watched as Draco caught a Gryffindor's hand before the prat could toss a flobberworm into a Slytherin's cauldron and as Remus took away points for the almost stunt and Draco intimidated the Gryffindor with well chosen words about exactly what would have happened had the sabotage succeeded, leaving the prat pale and shaken. As the class ended, Draco then drew the misbehaving student off to the side and whatever he said elicited an understanding nod, a truly contrite expression, but also a hug that had the blonds' eyes widening before the brat scampered out. He ended the observation after that, a smile of pride on his own face.

Down in the classroom Draco shook his head and proceeded to start cleaning up alongside Professor Lupin. The foolish boy had a grudge against a certain Slytherin because they both liked the same girl. Draco had told him that girls were more impressed with someone who didn't give in to petty immature sabotage and instead worked hard at bettering themselves, then he'd told the little imp that he had a lot of potential in potions, which he did, and if he left the grudge behind he'd likely end up top potion student in his year. The boy had been surprised but game and had left making plans to ask the girl if she'd help him study.

Remus stayed behind and helped Malfoy...No Draco clean up after the students. He had to admit that he was impressed by the way Draco had handled the student body. Not only was he brilliant at potions but he knew just how to convey that skill to those he taught. Remus had no doubt that Draco would be a wonderful teacher if that was the path he decided to follow. He definitely understood why Severus had chosen him as an apprentice.

"You did very well Draco, I don't think you really needed me here, you are more than capable of handling a class on your own." Remus gathered his teaching notes in a neat pile and placed them in his bag.

The blond finished clearing the room and smirked, "Perhaps but I don't have the ability to take points away to back up the responsibility. I chose not to be a prefect this year." He turned and studied the werewolf curiously, "My godfather mentioned you were there with him this morning."

"Ah yes, I was there last night when he had his episode. I wanted to see that he was alright and try to persuade him to take the day off and rest...Didn't work very well as you noticed."  
Remus didn't mention that he had spent the whole night with Severus, clinging to the man like he was a giant teddy bear.

"Yes well he's stubborn. You have to bind him from behind and put a silencio on him before layering a few more binding spells on him or he'll do precisely what he wishes despite the consequences." His eyes narrowed, there was something, some quality to the way the werewolf spoke and stood that wasn't that of a colleague. A blond brow rose up high as he recognized the body language and tone, "You like him."

"Well, naturally I like him." Remus misunderstood on purpose. "He's a great potions master and I'd like to think we've become friends. He's an admirable man and Teddy adores him."

Draco folded his arms, "You are trying to prevaricate before a Slytherin Professor Lupin, and doing a rather shoddy job. You like my godfather in a way that has absolutely nothing to do with professional admiration."

Remus stopped fidgeting, looking at Draco and putting a hint of his wolf behind his gaze. "So what if I do? You don't have to worry, I have no plans on acting on any feelings that I _may_ have."

Draco had had the unfortunate experience of having to stare down Fenrir Greyback so the wolf in the gaze didn't bother him, it was the sanity of the man that sent a slight chill up his spine, "Who said I didn't want you to? Did my godfather toss you out on your bum when you were there?"

"That young Draco Malfoy, is absolutely none of your business. You worry about taking care of my cub and I'll worry about my love life or lack thereof." Remus reached out for his bag and walked out of the potions classroom without looking back. He had no reason to explain himself to a student he didn't even know and frankly he was afraid to make these feelings any more real than they already were.

The blond walked out after him and spoke just loudly enough so the werewolf would hear him, "Because if he didn't then he likes you a great deal and your 'lack thereof' might be easier to rectify than you think."

Cheeky brat...Remus had to smile as he made his way up the stairs. No respect for personal boundaries, no wonder Harry had fallen face first in love with him. Draco had probably not allowed any other outcome if he had set his sight on him. Remus shook his head and wondered how he should proceed from here on out.

Draco pursed his lips and turned towards the Slytherin common room. He'd have to compose a letter of helpful hints for Lupin if the man decided to pursue the stubborn, anti-social bastard that his godfather was. He stepped in and smiled, seeing Harry at the window where a merchild was gamboling about in front of him. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunette, resting his chin on his shoulder, "I know a seeecret."

Harry instantly relaxed into the warm arms surrounding him as he turned his head and smiled up at Draco. "A secret you say? Is it a big, juicy one that I'll want to hear? Because if it is then I must find a way to get it out of you." Big innocent, green eyes looked up at the blond.

The blond lifted his brows, "It involves Professor Lupin and his possible, and by possible I mean almost certain, feelings for a well known dungeon bat."

"Well that is as big and juicy as it gets." Harry licked his lips. "So tell me, is there anything, _anything_ I can do to persuade you to share?"

"Hmm I don't know," Draco's gaze was fixed on Harry's mouth, "I mean I'm sure that Professor Lupin would rather I keep this to myself, not to mention my godfather is already quite irritated with me."

"Oh but I can be verrry persuasive." Harry leaned in closer until their lips almost touched. "When there is something I really want, I don't mind working _hard_ for it."

"So I see," it was a soft murmur before Draco covered Harry's lips with his own. He kept the kiss chaste, just lips, as he moved his mouth over the brunette's memorizing the texture of the former Gryffindor's lips.

Draco's lips were soft, not a dry patch on them and they were warm. Harry couldn't help himself; he sighed into the kiss and pressed his own lips tighter against Draco's as he switched his position so he could slant his mouth firmer against the others in a desperate wish to taste and to take.

The blond carded a hand through the soft black hair and smiled into the kiss as he felt Harry's baby belly pressing against him. Then he jerked his head up in surprise when he felt a tap, "Merlin even I felt that one," he placed his hand on the mound and rubbed gently, "Does he disapprove do you think?"

"Mmm, no I don't think he's disapproving, a little jealous maybe that all focus is not on him." Harry pulled away slightly and looked down on his belly. Merlin, what if Squiggles could feel him getting aroused? That would be horrible. Harry quickly began to see Dudley naked to get both body and mind under control again.

"Little imp," Draco's voice was fond as he tugged Harry to sit in the window seat in front of him, the merchild obviously giggling at them, "Lupin likes my godfather I do believe, quite a lot. And I'm fairly certain it is returned as my godfather didn't toss him out on his bum when he checked in on him this morning after seeing him vulnerable last night. He also called him a colleague rather than a pest. Subtle but telling clues."

"Remus likes Snape?" Harry twisted and turned that thought in his mind. It wasn't as strange as he thought it might be, actually it kind of made sense. "They would make a rather dashing and formidable couple. Teddy already thinks Snape's hung the stars and the moon so no problem there. Okay, what should we do to make sure they get together?"

"To start, I will be sending Lupin a letter of tips and hints. My godfather is not a demonstrative man; you have to pick up on the small things he does to tell if he likes you at all or not. Also Uncle Severus won't respond if he thinks Lupin is straight so someone will have to let him know that our DADA professor chases for both teams. He does right? Or do you know?"

"Oh Remus definitely both chases and catches for both teams, I think I have some old pictures of Remus with a school boyfriend in one of the albums Sirius left me." Harry looked over his shoulder so he could catch Draco's eyes. "And why do I have the feeling that the one who's going to let Snape know will end up being me? What should I do? Drop the photo in front of his feet or simply walk up and tell him that Remus likes to eat a good cone as much as he likes to stick his spoon in a cup?"

The blond laughed and kissed Harry's cheek, "That would work too but I was thinking you could visit him for the prenatal potions and in your own charming way, ask why he hasn't made a move on Lupin as of yet. He'll splutter a bit and try to deny any interest, don't let him. Just pin him with those big green eyes of yours and demand an answer."

"I'll do my best but if I explode from the venomous glare he's going to give me then it is on your head." Harry leaned back against Draco, just enjoying the feeling of having him close.

"You won't explode. He spent too long ensuring your survival to bugger that up now. Wasted effort is not part of his modis operendai." He smoothed his hands over Harry's belly, feeling the calmer movements of the baby, "Now what about the real little mermaid for today's story, apropos yes?"

"Sounds brilliant." Harry smiled. He really enjoyed the stories Draco told him and squiggles and he could spend hours just listening to Draco's voice. "I just hope she wasn't a merpeople warrior who had taken someone hostage, that would hit a little too close to home."

Draco chuckled, "No, she was indeed a princess. One who did fall in love with a human prince but the only thing the sea witch did was cast a glamour on her," he fell into telling the story, loving Harry's reactions to the tale. He hoped that he could do this for the rest of his life with Harry and the baby if fate was kind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry walked the short distance between the Slytherin common room and Snape's office and knocked on the door. It was just after the weekend and time for him to replenish his prenatal potions stash. No time like the present to go forward with the _plan_. He had watched both Remus and Snape during the weekend and Draco was right, there was definitely something there.

"Enter," Snape looked up to see Harry step into the room and lifted a brow, "Mr. Potter, is there something you need?"

"Um...Yes. I'm almost out of prenatal potions and wondered if I could get some more from you." Harry thought frantically about how to word what he would say next. How did you slide something like that into a conversation? Well Snape already thought he was somewhat of a berk so he might as well just come out and say it. "Also, is there any reason why you're not willing to pursue things with Remus? Romantically I mean."

The eternally graceful dungeon bat nearly tripped over his own chair, "I beg your pardon Potter? I don't know where you got such an asinine notion that I might be interested in Lupin but kindly put it out of your head."

"Oh please, the air practically crackles between you. You _are_ interested in him, it shows if you know how to look and Remus well Remus has, pardon the pun, his moony expression on whenever he looks at you." Harry refused to back down. "He didn't even look at Tonks the way he's looking at you...And there's not as if he hasn't been in relationships with men before. I don't understand what's stopping you from being together and happy."

Snape's bum planted firmly back down in his chair and he stared at Harry, "He's what?"

"He's what, what? Fangs over claws in love with you? Yes he is." Harry nodded and stared back.

"You've finally cracked haven't you?" Severus leaned back in his chair and scowled, "Why in the name of Merlin might he be at all interested in me? I am far from ideal relationship material Potter." He rose and got down a small case, handing it to the younger man, "Two weeks' worth of the prenatal potions and a suggestion you get your head checked."

"I cracked years ago Snape, don't you read the Prophet?" Harry took the potions but stood his ground. "Why wouldn't he be interested in you? Love is not logic. I'm still waking up, pinching myself over the fact that Draco Malfoy...Gorgeous and perfect wants me. Awkward, knocked up me. Remus sees underneath the surface, he sees something in you that he likes, which resonates him. He thinks of himself as a monster, he will never push his feelings on you because just like you, he thinks you deserve better. Think about it at least, look at him and tell me afterwards that I'm wrong. Thank you for the potions."

"Potter, Remus _does_ deserve someone better, someone not tainted by darkness, someone capable of laughing with him, someone not broken."

Out in the hall, just outside the door, Draco's hand clenched on Remus' arm and he shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. He hadn't told Harry that he was bringing Remus to eavesdrop but he knew his godfather well. Severus would never take a chance unless it was made clear by Remus that the werewolf had made his choice and wasn't likely to change it. But if Lupin charged in now the plan would be ruined.

Snape straightened his desk a bit, "And for what it is worth, Draco could not have chosen someone better for him than you. Now, out of my office."

"I'm going promise...But just listen first. The thing is it doesn't matter if you deserve better or he deserves better. The only thing that matters is how you feel. Remus has chosen _you_. He has Teddy and you know as well as I do that he would never even allow himself to feel anything if he wasn't ready to get invested all the way...With _all_ that he is." Harry walked towards the door. "And now I'm leaving. Goodbye professor."

"Hmph!"

Draco pulled Remus out of the way as the door swung open and Harry walked out. He made a 'shhh' motion as the brunette spotted them.

Harry walked over with a furrowed brow. He was not exactly pleased to have had an audience to his and Snape's conversation when he didn't know about it. "What's this?" He asked when they had moved a bit away from Snape's office. "You didn't tell me you would be there or that you'd bring Remus."

Remus managed to look sheepish but mostly he just wanted to get to Severus.

"I'm sneaky. He," he flicked a thumb at Remus, "needed to hear why my godfather will dig his heels in and why he has to be even more stubborn dragging him out of his little protected hole." He turned to the older man, "Don't let him know you heard him, you were supposedly one of the infamous Marauders of the school yes?"

"Nothing supposedly about it, I _was_ a Marauder and even though I'm not a Slytherin, I'm not completely hopeless. Not even I would burst in admitting to having eaves dropped." Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes...Barely.

"You're also a Gryffindor; the phrase 'charging in like a lion' was coined for your ilk. Just remember, he likes you so he'll do everything he can to keep you from making what he thinks is a mistake in choosing him, prove to him that you're not budging."

"Yes little matchmaker, I get it. You have repeated it enough now." Remus knew he was impolite but he was really nervous and it was a bit irking getting advice from people not yet out of their teens. They all thought they had the answer to everything. Remus remembered what it was like being that young. He didn't say that Draco and Harry were wrong but nothing was as easy as they made it out to be either, something they would discover with age.

"It's my godfather; I don't want you two buggering this chance up. Well go," he made a shooing motion and stepped out of Remus' path. Draco wasn't fool enough to think that things would be easy for his godfather and Remus but he knew that if you didn't take the first bloody step you never moved.

"Yes your highness, I'm going." This time Remus didn't even bother to repress his eye roll as he left the two teens and walked to Severus office door. He looked around at the gray stone and badly lit corridors and couldn't help but think that the dungeons were still a very dreary place. It could be warm and cozy sure but Remus would go spare living in a place where you never saw daylight properly.

Remus recognized that he was stalling by thinking about everything else except for what was really on his mind so he raised his hand and knocked and after having been given permission to enter he did just that.

"Hello Severus, just wanted to see how you are after your weekend of rest. Feeling better?" Remus walked over and took a seat in the chair opposite Severus' desk. "Teddy says hello and to give you this." He rummaged through his pockets to fish out a drawing that showed three stick figures, two tall ones and one short with bright blue hair standing between the tall ones. One of the tall figures was clad completely in black and had a very prominent stick nose, there was no mistaking who it was supposed to be, the other tall one was dressed in brown and since he had wolf ears drawn to his head there wasn't much of a surprise who that person was either. They all wore big smiles on their faces and a purple sun was in the background. "He wanted to come but he has a slight ear infection so I thought it best that he stayed home and rested. Hermione's babysitting."

The potion master took the drawing with a softened expression. "Do convey my thanks to him." He got up and scanned his shelves before plucking a small blue bottle from one. He handed the bottle to Remus, "A few drops in his ear should help with the infection."

"Thank you very much." Remus let his hand slide over Severus' as he took the small bottle. "You haven't answered me though, how are you feeling? Any lingering discomfort?" Remus looked at him seriously; he did not want to leave yet, not before he'd had his say. "I was wondering...If you feel up to it maybe you would like to join me for dinner some evening. We could escape the castle for an evening and go anywhere you'd like." Damn it he was not blushing...Almost forty year old werewolves did _not_ blush.

Snape had to stifle a shiver as that slight touch went right to the heart of him and he backed off, retreating behind his desk to prevent a second touch and preserve his control. "Dinner? To what purpose would we need to leave for a dinner discussion? And I am perfectly well. There was no need for Draco to go to such extremes," his eyes glittered with all the intent of a hunting cobra. "Which reminds me I need to procure some Abadonian slugs for his next lesson." He slithered his way around the obvious reason for Remus' second question though he badly wanted to take him up on that invitation. Remus should be asking out some pretty little motherly thing, not a great, crabby dungeon bat like himself.

"Don't be too hard on Draco, he cares about you, you are important to him." Remus took a step closer. "And as for the purpose of dinner, is it so impossible that I would like to spend an evening with you without a Hall full of children? There's no real need for it but it could still be nice don't you think?" Remus was not going to let Snape slither out of this conversation, it was just so difficult to be firm with Snape without pushing too much and push him away instead of bringing him closer.

"If you would prefer a pleasant evening I would suggest you ask someone who enjoys being around...people." The last words were sneered out as if he was speaking of the plague or cockroaches. He wanted to take another step back and flee but his stubbornness refused to let him as the werewolf drew closer.

Remus chuckled, he couldn't help himself. Dealing with Severus was like dealing with a hedgehog with every needle out. It was probably worrying that he actually found it cute instead of annoying. "I don't want pleasant Severus. I want you, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

That warm chuckle did odd things to his stomach but by Merlin those three words 'I want you' coming from the other man's lips created an embarrassing problem that made him extremely thankful he wore a loose, voluminous outer robe. He just hoped that Remus' senses were dulled this far from the full moon and he wouldn't catch the scent of arousal. He turned and straightened a shelf, "And back to the original question, what purpose for dinner? Anything related to the students or my irritating godson and Potter can easily be discussed here at Hogwarts."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, of course it wouldn't be to discuss the student body. It would be me and you talking about whatever might strike out fancy...I'm trying to woo you here you stubborn man. I know you know it so stop playing the fool, it doesn't suit you in the slightest." Remus took another step closer, now he was so close he could almost feel the other's body heat.

Severus' hand stilled on a box he'd been shifting, his eyes half closing at the heat Remus threw off from behind him. It felt good, especially considering that he almost always felt cold in the dungeons no matter what charms he casted or how many blankets he piled on. "You shouldn't."

"Why not Severus? The only reason I can think of that I should pursue this...Pursue you is that you don't like me, don't find me attractive but I know you do." Amber eyes flashed and Remus let his breath wash over Severus' neck. "I want you Severus, somehow, somewhere I fell for you and I don't particularly feel like getting up again."

Now his eyes did close and he shivered. Merlin, he wanted to lean back into the body behind him, to soak up the heat Remus gave off, to give in to what he wanted for the first time in what felt like forever. But he knew he couldn't. His hand clenched on the box before he handily side-stepped away. "You'll have to. I am not inclined to start any romantic entanglements." Not exactly true. He'd like to become entangled with Remus on many different levels but he knew that the time would come that Remus would regret it, especially if he ever found his mate, and Severus wouldn't be able to take that. He'd shatter.

"Too bad Severus, if you're not inclined I'll just have to work on changing your mind." The words came out as the softest of growls, almost like a purr when Remus let Moony rise to the surface a bit. "When Moony and I have our sights set on something, we never let go. I _want_ you...All there is of me wants you Severus."

Holy fuck that growl made his knees weak but he turned and narrowed his eyes in a glare despite the punch in the gut of the amber color in Remus' eyes. "I believe we have established that I am not an easily overpowered man nor do I tend to change my mind. You and your wolf will simply have to get over it." He kept his tone cold so as not to give anything away.

"Oh but Severus," Remus leaned so close that his lips brushed the pale shell of the other's ear. "This is a condition I'll never get over and as such I'll never give up. You're a smart man so I think you'll figure it out. You'll just have to get used to having me around because I'm not going anywhere." He let his tongue out to flick against Severus' earlobe before pulling away and walking to the other side of the desk again. "Think about that dinner, which restaurant would you prefer, and thank you for the potion for Teddy." Remus thought it was better to retreat now while he still had all his bits in place and he hoped he had given Severus something to think about. This was the closest he could come to say that Moony had chosen his mate without really coming out and saying it. He kept his eyes on Severus as he walked to the door and slipped out of it, once he'd closed the office door behind him Remus leaned against the cool stone wall and prayed his boldness wouldn't come back and bite him in the arse.

Once the other man was out of the room, Severus made a soft groan and slumped into his chair. His body felt like a live wire just from that little whisper and lick and his cock was straining against his trousers. He hoped Remus wouldn't continue with that sort of tactic or he'd be giving in to him in short order. For now however, he had a little time to try and shore up his defenses. He glanced down at his lower half, after a hot shower and some quality time with his hand.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
